Story of a curious pirate
by LaraCarter
Summary: The story of Lara and how she ends up dealing with all the problems that arise when you're friends with a certain Captain. [Jack/OC]
1. Chapter 1: Meeting twice

It was a beautiful day, the Rogue swayed slowly on the vast blue ocean.

"Captain, cried one of the man, there's a ship approaching!"

"Aye, I know that ship. Get ready to let them climb aboard, I'll have a word with the captain."

The rowboat got close, the captain and his first mate from the other ship climbed aboard and were welcomed by a tall man. The captain looked young, around 25, he was handsome and dressed a little more extravagant than his first mate who was older and who looked more unkept.

"Welcome aboard, Captain Sparrow, Mister Barbossa!"

"Nice to see you again, Eddy, how are you?" asked the captain. The First mate didn't seem to like the captain of the Rogue and he just stepped aside letting the two men change their pleasantries.

"Fine, fine, I…" Eddy started.

The captain didn't finish his sentence, a small and lean girl, who looked more like a boy, but who's beautiful face features gave away her gender, came from bellow deck running like the devil himself was following. She was holding a flask in her hand and she headed towards the stairs leading to the ships helm. Right behind her a man was following clearly trying to catch her, but she was fast and she was changing her direction easily; she made it to the top of the stairs and she cried: "I won! I won!"

Smiling the captain called for her wanting to introduce her to his friend.

"Lara, come over here, I want you to meet someone!"

She ran of the stairs jumping over the last three and she stopped abruptly in front of the new comer.

"This is Captain Jack Sparrow, Jack this is my daughter Lara, well one of them …"

"Nice to meet you!" she said extending her arm to shake his.

Captain Sparrow was surprised, but took her hand thinking to kiss it, the moment that he closed his hand over hers however she shook it like any man would.

Her father smiled and then added "You should try greeting like a lady, your mother will kill me if we get back home and you are not keeping to the deal we made."

She grimaced just for a second and then she parted her arms from her body and like she would hold a dress she curtsied.

"Satisfied?" she asked looking at her father, who just nodded.

"We should go in my quarters, Lara go talk to the cook to give you some food and bring it to us and some rum too" he added raising his voice because she was already heading to the kitchen.

The three men got in the captain's quarter and Jack asked a little curious "What deal does she have to keep?"

Eddy breathed like a weight was on his chest and answered.

"Her mother didn't want her daughter growing up on a pirate ship as you might imagine, but Lara can be very convincing, and she was only five at the time, mind you. So Anabelle, my wife, accepted with the condition that Lara will learn how to behave like a lady, that she will learn how to cook and clean and things alike. Lara agreed and her mother assumed that after seeing how difficult the life on a pirate ship is she will change her mind and meanwhile she would still have not lost any 'lady lessons' as Lara likes to call them. But, well, things didn't go as planned, Lara loves it here, so I took teachers for her. The one who was chasing her earlier is her hand to hand and sword fighting teacher. She is kind of falling behind with her lady lessons however ….

She even spent three years in Japan with a geisha, who I have no idea what taught her really because she isn't more feminine, but she also learned some fighting skills there. Now we're heading home and I am afraid that her mother will not be too pleased that her 14 year old daughter is more like a boy than a woman."

They were interrupted by a loud bang when Lara opened the door with her foot, holding a full tray in her hands.

"Do you need any help?" asked Jack who was still thinking at the strange situation that he encountered and realizing why everyone was calling Eddy, "Crazy Eddy".

"No I can manage, so captain what brings you on our ship, do you come from afar, have you met any EITC man on your way, are you planning a new interesting voyage?" Lara fired the questions setting the tray on the table and waiting for answers.

Barbossa rolled his eyes, he was starting to lose his patience, but Captain Sparrow found her entertaining.

"Do you always ask so many things in one single phrase?" He asked smiling.

"I just have a lot of things that I want to know, and I don't appreciate when I'm answered with a question."

"Lara that's enough, leave us, we have some matters to discuss that are not of your interest." Her father added realizing that if he wouldn't put a stop to this Barbossa will not be very cooperative and Jack will just get sidetracked in a conversation with his daughter; and knowing how much she could talk they will never manage to discuss their issues.

"Well how do you know? Maybe there is something that concerns me. I wish to …." Lara answered immediately but she was cut off.

"Lara get out now or I will make sure you will attend all the tea parties that your mother will give while we are there."

At this Lara didn't wait any more and left but she stopped on the threshold and she pulled her tongue at her father who couldn't see her. Jack chuckled and winked at her.

While her father and the two men were talking Lara was trying to hear what they were saying but she was interrupted by her father's First Mate and she knew that she had to give up, at least for the moment. After a few hours the three men got out of the quarters and kept talking while heading for the longboat.

Lara jumped in front of them from up the mast landing with a thud.

"So you're leaving and yet you didn't answer any of my questions, you know is not healthy for me to leave me with my curiosity unsatisfied"

This made Jack to smirk and think that maybe this little girl wasn't actually as boyish as she seemed. The way she said her last words seemed like she actually learned something from those geishas. Probably she was acting like a man because it was safer for her on a ship full of men.

"I am on your ship because I had some little things to discuss with your father, I'm coming from Jamaica, I haven't had the 'pleasure' to meet the EITC ships and yes a very interesting one. Is your curiosity satisfied now?" Jack responded.

"Partly" she answered but the conversation was over; a third ship appeared on the horizon, out of nowhere and the two Captains started barking orders to their men. Captain Sparrow and Barbossa headed for their ship and took off, as did The Rogue.

10 years later, Port Royal

Lara was coming out from a beautiful house wearing a very elegant dress. Her red hair was pulled up, and her green eyes were smiling, _The job went well._ But after she got on the street she realized that she was surrounded by the Navy. _Damn_ she thought, _this was not part of my plan, how could have they known, how did they find out?_

 _Well is time to run_. She picked up her dress and ran towards the soldiers that seemed weaker. And it worked, they weren't expecting her to charge, so from reflex they let her squeeze between them. Their surprise wasn't for long however, they realized she was escaping so they followed. Lara started to take off her skirt, it wasn't really a dress but a skirt and a top half of a dress that she made especially for situations like this. She took off the skirt and threw it towards the soldiers stumbling two of them. Underneath she was wearing a pair of black trousers and on each leg she had leather straps, one holding a gun and the other one a short sword.

A soldier with his sword ready to attack came in front of her from behind a building, she took out her sword and attacked him first. In a few movements she managed to disarm him but the time she spent fighting with him was enough for the other soldiers to catch up.

Lara peeked around her looking for a way out and then she spotted it. A horse was left unsupervised so she ran as fast as she could and jumped on the horses back.

 _Lucky me_ , she looked behind and saw the soldiers that were left in a cloud of dust. She got back at the safe house and entered being very careful, not knowing who rat her out. When she got at the conclusion that nobody was there she went to her room and changed the top half of the dress. She put on some kind of a bodice that kept her breast in place and also helped in case she fell in the water and her shirt would become see through. Then she put on a man's shirt and a vest and finished putting her belts on when she heard a noise.

It was too late, the moment that she turned around someone already hit her in the head and the last thing that she taught was _Why the hell did I leave my guard down?_

When she came out of her black out two soldiers were carrying her down the steps of the prison. She looked behind and saw other two who were holding their guns ready to fire. She had shackles at her wrists and a horrible headache.

"You know if you wanted to dance with me you only should have asked, I don't think this are necessary" she said motioning to her hands.

"Shut it" said one of the soldiers.

"You are very rude, you know, you can forget having me at any of your parties from now on."

"Are you crazy lady? You do realize that you're going to be hanged tomorrow, right?"

"Who defines crazy really?! And tomorrow is a bad day for me I have other plans, what do you say we reschedule?"

The soldier just shook his head _Poor woman is bonkers_.

They finally arrived at the cells. In one of them there were 5 or 6 men, in the other one there was just a man who seemed to be sleeping; that was the cell that they threw her in and turned around to leave.

"Hey, what about these?" She asked shaking her shackles.

"We have orders to let them on." answered the only soldier that responded to her all this time.

"So what does this mean? Are we married because I'm not ready to settle, you know."

The soldiers left and she turned around looking at the man in the corner, she frowned _I know him from somewhere_ and then she recognized him.

She got closer to him and said: "Captain Sparrow what a nice coincidence!"

The man pushed his hat from over his eyes and looked her up and down.

"I don't think we have met before, but I'm willing to make your acquaintance."

"I can't believe it, you don't remember me after all the moments that we've spent together, after all that you said to me?"

"Love, I'm sure that if I would have spent time with such a beautiful woman as yourself I would have remembered. But we've got a lot of time to know each other now." he said smiling and winking at her.

Lara thought to continue acting offended, but she finally decided that it would be better to stop playing and be sincere.

"Don't worry Captain, I was just teasing you, but we have met before it's just that I was just a little girl and ten years tend to change one's appearance."

He lifted his eyebrows and then dawning on him he exclaimed: "LARA?!"

"It seems you got your memory back."

"Well you really did change." and with this he gave her another look like he was trying to take it all in.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiarity

"So, how's your father?" asked Jack.

"Dead and I don't want to talk about it. How are you, are you still trying to get the Black Pearl back?" Lara answered changing the topic and hoping that Jack will not try to get more information about her father's sad destiny.

"What makes you think that I don't have her anymore?" Jack asked looking surprised and wondering how much she knew and especially from where did she find out.

"Well I know for sure that Barbossa mutinied and marooned you, I also know that he went for the Aztec gold and now he's cursed as well as all his crew that used to be yours. Now he's trying to get all the gold pieces back so he can break the curse, which is not going to be very easy." She said looking at his face so she could see his reaction looking in his eyes for surprise, she loved taking people by surprise.

"How in the hell do you know so much about all this? Are you stalking me?" Jack asked clearly astonished and a little proud that he made such an impression on her that she seemed to have followed all his moves.

"This is what I do, I know things. My business is that of trading and dealing information. Of course what I just told you is free considering that my father liked you and respected you. But this is all I'm giving away, unless you have something that would be of my interest." Lara said smiling.

Jack looked at her, thinking that she certainly became a very interesting woman and a very attractive one too.

"Well my offer from earlier still stands" he added.

"I said something that would be of my interest, what you offered I can get for free, I don't need to trade information for that. But you do have something that I want." Lara said starting to take of her boots.

Jack was looking at her trying to understand her, he just offered to bed her and she denied then she says that he has something she wants and she starts to undress.

"What exactly is that, love?" he asked expecting her to remove more than just her boots but she wasn't paying attention.

She seemed to be looking for something in her boots. After a few seconds she got a little rag that looked like was holding some trinkets. She unfolded the rag and inside there were some lock picks. She chose two and started to fiddle with the locks from her shackles, she managed to unlock one of them and she was having difficulty with the other one because she wasn't very good with her left hand when it came for this kind of sensitive things.

Jack, realizing that she hadn't heard him, repeated his question "What is that I have and that you want if is not me, myself?"

"What? … oh yeah sorry I wasn't paying attention. Well you don't have it yet, but with my help you will."

"If it's about the Pearl the answer is no." Jack responded quickly.

"I don't want the Pearl, I want a crew to be part of, but being a woman is not easy when you go to a captain and ask for a place in his crew; they either laugh or make stupid propositions … so I want to be part of your crew, you don't have to worry I can fight and pull my weight and also I'm a very good medic. So what do you say, take me part of your crew and I tell you all that I know about Barbossa and his plans?"

Jack was thinking if this was a good idea. After all her father did ask him if something bad would be to happen with him that he will make sure she was safe. _Well what better way to make sure that she's safe if not to keep her close to me._

He extended his arm and said "We have an accord".

Lara smiled her face lighting up and two not very deep dimples appearing on her cheeks and took his hand shaking it vigorously.

"I can assure you, you'll not regret this, for now we only need to get out of here" she said going at the cell's door and studying the lock.

"I won't be able to pick this with my tools, we'll have to find a different way of getting out."

"Well until we come up with a solution I would love if you'd start giving your information."

"No, we should get out of here and then we've got all the time in the world, well almost all, I have a few other things that I need to take care of." Lara said finally freeing her right hand and starting to put her boots back on.

"I think …." Jack's sentence was interrupted by a loud cannon sound coming from the shore. "I know those cannons" he said jumping up the bench and looking out from the barred window.

"Yes, I know them too. It's the Pearl. He got here just in time."

The other man from the cell close to theirs were saying something about the Black Pearl, but Lara wasn't listening she was trying really hard to pick the lock with her little lock picks even though she said that they wouldn't work. _Maybe I get lucky._

When she was almost close to opening the door a cannon ball hit the walls from the cells and Jack jumped over her making her to let go to the lock picks and lose them on the floor somewhere between the hay straws on the other side of the cell door.

"Hey what the bloody hell is wrong with you? I almost had it opened. Now we're in deeper shit than before." She gave him a horrible stare.

"Well sorry if I tried to make sure you wouldn't get hit. That's what I get for helping. The other one, I saved her life and look where I ended up and now you are pouting and screaming at me."

"I don't pout, and didn't you know that no good deed remains unpunished? Forget it, it's done, nothing that we can do about it anymore." Lara said still pouting like a five year old.

The wall from the other cell was broken enough for the men to get out. The last one turned around and said: "You've no manner of luck at all." and then left. "Great, this is just peachy." Lara said looking at Jack who was trying to make the dog who was holding the jail keys to come at him. "You do realize that it's pointless, right? I mean that dog is clearly very well trained and …" There were noises coming from upstairs. Two pirates appeared at the bottom of the stairs and headed for the cell recognizing Jack. The noise they made and probably the insults Jack said to the dog made him run away with the keys.

One of the pirates said: "Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg – Captain Jack Sparrow ."

The other one, named Twigg, spited and said: "Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much. Well maybe only a little." he added eyeing Lara who was standing on the bench shooting daggers from her eyes towards them.

Jack, who didn't seem very happy about this encounter, interjected "Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers."

The taller one grabbed Jack's throat and his arm, which was hit by the light coming from the moon and turned in a skeletal one. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack said.

"You know nothing of Hell." The man said and let go off Jack turning around to leave. Twigg looked back and asked the other: "Hey Koehler, what do you say should we take the lass with us, you know for when will break the curse?"  
Koehler thought about it for a while but he shook his head saying: "Let her here so she can show Sparrow what hell is." and saying that he started laughing.

Jack muttered "That's very interesting."

"And you know what is more interesting than that, it's the fact that they can't break the curse, at least not until they find Bootstrap's son." Lara said like she was talking about the weather.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked taking a seat next to her.

"Well, I think we do have the time, even the dog ran away, but you shouldn't have insulted him." Lara said trying to make herself a pillow from her vest that she pulled off of her.

"I'm all ears, love, go on."

"You're all eyes, actually Captain." She said to him observing how his eyes were wondering over her body.

"You really take a lot to start something and it's confusing, because I saw how fast you can move. So are you going to tell me or I'll have to persuade you?" Jack said grinning at her with his eyes shining.

"I am telling you I just want to find a good spot, this is really uncomfortable." she said punching her vest that she gathered in a ball.

"All right, can't do better than this, Bootstrap wasn't very happy about what Barbossa did concerning you and he showed it, so Barbossa, who is an idiot with a capital I, thrown Bootstrap on the bottom of the ocean tying him to a cannon. But to break the curse every single person that took gold from the chest has to pay with blood, not a lot just enough to get the coin dirty. They can't find Bootstrap anymore, so the only chance of getting their hands on his blood is finding his son. And his son is in Port Royal, but I'm almost certain that they have no idea, I don't even think they know he had a son, they just know of a child." Lara ended her little story and started unfolding her vest again, not being happy about the way it felt when she put her head on it.

"They should bring some pillows down here, just because were condemned to death doesn't mean we don't need a good sleep, I don't want to show up at my own execution looking like hell." Jack was looking at her frowning. "What, I appreciate my sleep …"

"I didn't say anything love"

"Not with words you didn't, you did with your face."

After a small period of silence Jack decided to ask her more, maybe the deal they made was a good one after all.

They talked almost all night, Lara told him all she knew that she considered that it will help him and he told her about how he ended up in jail and the fact that the woman he saved from drowning was wearing a medallion with an Aztec coin.

In the morning Lara was sleeping with her head on Jack's coat that she considered to be more comfy than her vest and Jack was trying to pick the lock of the cell with the bone that he used earlier that night to lure the dog with. When he heard noise and saw someone coming down the stairs he jumped on the floor looking like he was just standing there to begin with, however he did forget the bone stuck in the lock.

Jack recognized the young man that he had a sword fight with, the blacksmith. He wanted to know about the Black Pearl and how to get to her to rescue his bonnie lass. Jack wasn't very willing to help but then Lara woke up and looked at the young man, she knew who he was so she went near Jack and looking like she would give him a hug she got close to his ear and whispered: "That is the chance of you getting what you want, he's Bootstrap's son." Jack turned to her and smiled and then asked the man his name. After he confirmed that his name was indeed William Turner and agreed to free them from jail in return of them helping him save Elizabeth he opened the door with a bench, and Lara was impressed.

"So you can do that, what else do you know about opening doors that are locked?" she asked William, her eyes being lit with interest.

"Now is not the time for learning, we've got to go." said Jack taking his effects from the wall.

"There is always time for learning, that's what's beautiful about life, you can always learn something new." Lara responded following the two man who headed towards the shore.

They were hiding under a bridge looking at the ships. Will was concerned about stealing one but Jack had other concerns. He asked him how far his willing to go for this woman and the young man said that he would die for her, which seemed to be enough for Jack.

"Is she coming with us?" asked Will looking at Lara.

"Do you have a problem with it?" she asked but he didn't had time to answer because Jack intervened: "Now it's the moment to move, you can bicker later."

They were walking on the bottom of the sea, Lara was so excited that she kept running over Jack's feet.

"Oy, watch it will you!" Jack said when she ran in to him for the third time.

"Sorry but I can't help, but to look at this, look at it, look at that fish. I hate fish meat, but look at that one, he's so pretty."

"Stop it, and pay attention at your feet, you have seen fish before." snapped Jack.

"This is either madness or brilliance." said Will.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." responded Jack.

"Actually considering that it's working I'd say it's brilliance." added Lara and then she hit Jack again but this time because he stopped and she kept going.

"You know love if you want to touch me you can, you don't have to pretend that you are just not good at keeping a normal walking pace."

"I don't pretend anything you stopped without announcing, I can't read minds, I'd love to be able to … better not." She added.

"Ihm, and what about those other three times than?" Jack asked lifting one eyebrow.

"Well I never was in this kind of a position before, it's something new."

"What position, between two men?" Jack asked mischievously.

"No, actually that kind of situation I have experienced, I meant walking on the floor of the ocean." She responded keeping her face blank. "Shouldn't we climb then?" Lara asked looking towards the ship's keel.

They did climb and after a few maneuvers they managed to fool the Navy's men and commandeer the ship that they wanted, The Interceptor.

When they were out at sea and the ship didn't need any preparations for the voyage, Lara went down in the holds to look for some weapons for herself because hers were all back at the safe house. _Damn, I should have went there and shot that weasel who sold me out._

When she got back on deck, Will was hanging from the yard over the water.

"Hey, what's going on?" Lara asked the two men who looked very determined.

"He's just going to learn something." Jack said knowing that Lara will be a little more willing to not interfere this way. But Lara wasn't really intending to do anything, she realized what the discussion might have been and she was all right with letting Jack to take care of it.

Jack turned to Will and said: "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these – what a man _can_ do and what a man _can't_ do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So… can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?".

Will just took back his sword, that Jack was offering and asked: "Tortuga?"

"I haven't been there in years" Lara said "I wonder if they still have that meat pie at the Black Cat, that was the best meat pie that I have ever tasted."

"That really was a good pie" responded Jack "But they don't have the same cook so I doubt that it will be the same."

"What happened with Gus? Did he move?"

"No, he died."

"That is just wrong, a man that could cook like him. I should have accepted his proposal."

"He asked you to marry him?" Jack asked rising his eyebrows.

"No, of course not, he was playing for the other side. He proposed teaching me how to make his famous pie, but I turned him down. That was a bad decision."

Will was looking at them not understanding everything they were talking about, not knowing the people that they were mentioning. The only thing that he was getting, however, was the familiarity and the connection that existed between the two pirates.


	3. Chapter 3: Drunken conversations

The voyage went smooth and they arrived in Tortuga when the sky started to change his color from the bright blue of the day in a reddish hue of the evening.

After they docked they made way towards the center of the town, Jack presenting the place to Will who looked disgusted.

They stopped abruptly when Jack saw a woman that he knew and he seemed excited to see her, but she came at him and slapped him and after a few seconds another one did the same, Jack stating first that he didn't deserve that and after the second one slapped him he admitted that he might have deserve the second slap.

"I'm pretty sure you deserve both of them but I think we should get moving, I'm hungry and thirsty and your family reunions are keeping me away from food." Lara said losing her patience.

"We'll get to food and drinks in a moment love, first there is someone that we need to talk to. …and they are not my family … they ….are… aaa…"

"Food givers?" Lara asked. "If they don't have food and rum I don't care. Tell you what, I'll go at The Black Cat and we'll meet there. If I don't eat something I'll get aggressive."

"Fine will meet at The Black Cat, try not to get yourself in trouble!" Jack said realizing that Lara's temper was rising and he wasn't sure that he wanted to see her at her worst, especially if she resembled her father as much as he thought she did.

"Who do you think you are? my father? I'm never in trouble, I'm a saint." Lara answered walking away and smiling the most innocent smile she could muster. Jack looked at her back, watching her move through the drunken pirates and not being able to stop staring at the way her hips swayed while she walked.

When Jack, Will and Gibbs entered The Black Cat, Lara was staying at a table in the back of the tavern with four plates before her, eating a little from all of them, and with four tankards of rum.

She saw them and she waved.

"I took the liberty to order for each of you a tankard of rum, I'm paying, just this round. Here Will, I ordered you some grog." Lara said giving Will one of the tankards and moving so Jack and Gibbs could sit.

Will took the tankard and remained standing next to a wall looking around ready to fight in case he would be attacked.

Jack sat next to Lara and wanted to take a piece of the meat pie from one of the plates, but Lara slapped his hand.

"Oy, that's my food. You get yours."

"There are four plates of food here, I taught that you ordered for all of us."

"No they are all mine, I just couldn't decide what I wanted so I'm gona eat from all. I'm only paying for your drink." Lara said eyeing his hands to make sure that he wouldn't try to steal her food again.

"So Mister Gibbs, what have you been up to since I've seen you last? Still sleeping in the pig pen?" Lara directed her attention to Gibbs.

"You know each other?" asked Jack.

"I know everyone." Lara said stuffing her face with a big chunk of pie.

"My fortunes haven't improved, but they might, right Jack?" Gibbs responded.

Jack still staring at Lara and wondering how in the world a woman with such a small waist and with such a good figure could eat like that, responded: "Aye. Both our fortunes will."

Lara set up and went towards the bar ordering more rum, while Jack was explaining his plan to Gibbs.

At the bar she met an old friend of hers so she stayed to talk with him. When she got back at the table Gibbs was gone, Will was sitting in a corner looking a little tipsy from the grog and Jack was eating her food.

When he saw her approaching he looked her right in the eyes and waited for her to comment.

"I should shoot you for this."

"Yet, you didn't even reached for your gun and I know why."

"Really? Why? Do enlighten me."

"Because you like me, love!" Jack answered matter-of-factly.

"What if the reason that I haven't shoot you yet is because of our deal. You remember the deal, right? If I shoot you I'm back at square one and that's not what I want. I finished anyway, I couldn't eat more even if I wanted too. Now it's time to earn some money." Lara said taking the seat next to him and looking around the tavern for the fool that she would "rob".

"Who are you searching for?" he asked looking around too.

"I told you, I need some money." Lara said eyeing a man and making him a sign with her hand to come.

Meanwhile Will got up and left, heading for the ship, he wasn't feeling great and he was wondering why he accepted the drink. _Because she was sweet when she offered it and I didn't want to see that beautiful smile leaving her face._

Jack just looked at her wondering if she meant prostituting herself, but when the man got to they're table and sit down he just decided to let her do whatever. He didn't want her telling him that he's not her father because it made him feel old and he certainly didn't feel for her what a normal father would feel for his daughter.

"So you give me two shillings if I finish my drink before you do, yours, if you'll be faster I'll give you two shillings. What do you think?" Lara asked the man.

"Ha, ha, ha … you could pay me already, I'm gone finish my drink before you'll even be able to taste it." The man answered.

"Well, will see. At three. Jack you count." Lara said getting her full tankard in her hands and showing her opponent that it was indeed full while looking at his, making sure that he wasn't cheating.

Jack started counting, when he reached three Lara brought the drink at her lips and drank it so fast that she wasn't even breathing. She finished and slammed the tankard on the table, winning.

The man was thinking to leave without paying, especially that he wouldn't want to admit that he lost to a woman but Lara had her gun pointing to his chest.

"Time to pay up sir. It would be a shame to ruin such a nice shirt like yours."

The man complied, he threw two shillings on the table and left.

"If you do this for too long you'll get drunk." Jack said.

"Just a few more and I'm done."

After a few hours Jack decided that they better leave. Lara was still winning but she was clearly drunk and he was a little worried that she'll end up hurting herself, especially that she was playing with a knife while she was waiting for another man to come and try to drink faster than her. So he leaned against her and took her by the arm.

"Time to go, love."

"Where are we going? did I win? I'm hungry." Lara said slurring her words.

Jack got her outside of the tavern and headed for the ship holding her by her arm, but after a few steps she fell on her knees so he got her up and held her from her waist.

"You're very drunk, I should have stopped you earlier."

"I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy."

"That's why you just fell?" Jack asked chuckling a little.

"I didn't fell, I wanted to pray. Where are we going? Your face looks funny." Lara answered.

"How does it look funny?"

"I don't know, I've got a horse back home, well at my mother's house. He's so beautiful and big and black and I love him. And now I miss him."

"Are you talking about a horse or about a man?"

"Horse, you know big nostrils, four legs and long tail."

"I was just wondering. Is there anyone waiting for you at home?"

"No. I mean maybe mum and my sisters but I doubt it. I broke their hearts when I left and now I think they all hate me. But that's fine. I still have my dad." Lara said smiling weakly.

Jack didn't know if she was talking figuratively or if being drunk she forgot that her father was dead.

When they arrived at the ship he took her in the captains quarters, helped her in the bed and took her boots off.

When he was getting her second boot of her foot she turned to him asking:

"Are you stealing my boots?"

"No, I'm just taking them off, do you want to sleep with your boots on?"

"No, take the belts too, it stabs me somewhere, I can't do …." The rest of her words where muffled because she buried her face in the pillow. Jack finish taking of her boots and her belts putting them next to the bed and afterwards he took his off, jumping over her and getting to sleep on the other side of the bed.

The next morning he woke up and went at the docks to see how Gibbs did in getting him a crew. On the way there he met Will, who also woke up early.

"Where's Lara?" Will asked.

"Asleep and hopefully, for her own good she'll stay like this a little longer."

"Why, what happened?"

"Nothing she just drank a few man under the table last night and she'll suffer this morning."

When Lara woke up the sun was high on the sky and the ship was clearly moving. They have set sail.

She got her feet of the edge of the bed and felt like the whole world just turned upside down. She steadied herself and tried to reach her boots but every time she bowed her head she felt like someone was hitting inside of her skull with a big hammer, so she just gave up. She got up, stopped for a second to feel the sway of the ship so she could walk on the rhythm of the motion and she headed outside.

The light burned her eyes. There were people running in all the places doing their chores. Lara turned around and looked up at the helm. She saw Jack and she headed his way. Jack saw her, he observed how she was trying not to lose her balance, he looked at her disheveled hair, her shirt that was lopsided, showing a shoulder and smiled.

"Captain, she said, I'm reporting to duty."

"Love, you're barely keeping your eyes open, you better go back inside and have a drink to fight that hangover."

"I'm fine. What are the orders Captain?" Lara responded.

"To get back inside and sober up properly." Jack answered smiling at her.

"Aye, aye captain." She turned around sighed and added "I don't understand why it's so bloody bright this stupid sun."

After a while Jack went to check on her.

"How you feeling, love? Still too bright?"

"I'm fine. Jack where is my brown belt? And please try not to shout."

"Over there, he answered showing her the belt that was hanging from the bed's post. I didn't steal it."

"What are you talking about?" Lara said looking at him like he was crazy.

"Last night when I took your boots of you seemed extremely worried that I would steal them."

"I like those boots. I don't remember you taking them off. Did I do something stupid that I should know about?" Lara asked hoping that she didn't repeat an older mistake. She kept saying she wouldn't drink as much as she would end up not remembering, but since her father's death she really wanted to forget.

"No, you talked about your horse and wanted to pray." Jack answered smiling at her sympathetically, he decided that it was better not to tell her that she mentioned her father.

"To pray? I'm not religious. Did I fall?"

"On your knees. But you got up pretty fast."

"Yeah, you mean you got me up pretty fast."

"Same thing."

There was a knock on the door and Lara grimaced putting the pillow over her face.

"Captain we need you at the helm." Said Gibbs who just shoved his head through the small opening of the door not being sure if he was interrupting something.

"I'm coming. Jack answered. Drink some water, love, it helps." He said to Lara and got back on the deck.

Lara just laid on the bed, motionless, hoping that if she wouldn't move the little guy with the hammer would stop banging on the front of her skull.


	4. Chapter 4: Fight and insults

She fell asleep, but after a while the boat was shaking so bad that she woke up forgetting for a split second where she was. _Ah, right, ship, at least my headache is gone. There must be a storm if we are moving like a salt shaker._ Lara got up, she put her clothes in order and got out of the cabin. The moment that she stepped on deck she was hit with a wave of water and the strong wind pushed her sideways hitting Will who was struggling to keep himself up. "Sorry." Lara said getting hold of a rope and steadying herself. "This is fun, isn't it? I love when there are storms, makes me feel alive." She added with a big smile on her face. "I don't find it as exhilarating as you." Will responded looking at her and wondering if the reason she seemed to communicate so well with Jack was that she was crazy too. "Well, to each his own. Will get to your little lady in a jiff. Probably you'll be exhilarated then." "She's not my little lady she just …" "You're clearly in love with her, don't worry I won't tell anyone, they already know." "I'm not … Is it so visible?" "Like the sun on the sky on a cloudless day." Lara let Will to his thoughts and went towards the captain. Gibbs was standing on the stairs asking him what has put him in such a good mood and Jack responded that they were catching up. "Captain, Lara shouted over the noise of the storm, don't you think we should **douse** the sails?" "You just woke up and you are already worrying like Gibbs. No we don't need the douse'em, she can hold." "It was just a question, I'm not worried I'm a little on edge because of the storm." Just in that moment a huge wave hit the deck again sending Lara almost over the edge. "I'm more than a little on the edge, I'm almost over it." She added laughing and letting Gibbs help her up. Jack was laughing too, "You've got excellent timing, love." After a few hours of fighting the storm's wreath they made it out and things got quitter. Will was talking with Gibbs and Lara decided to join them. "Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs was saying to Will when Lara got to them clearly continuing a conversation about Jack.

"Ah. So that's the reason for all the…" Will asked trying to impersonate Jack, and not succeeding in Lara's opinion.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot – one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look _real_ friendly. But Jack – he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will said.

"Aye." Gibbs confirmed.

"How did Jack get off the island?" Will wanted to know.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature 'came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked incredulously.

"Aye, sea turtles."

"Of course and then Jack took flight on their back. That is just a legend and I think I know who started it." Lara intervened.

"What did he use for rope?" Will asked.

"Human hair…from my back. Let go of the anchor!" Jack said coming up behind them.

Lara snorted at Jack's response but she didn't say anything. Jack seemed in an aggressive mood. Maybe being so close to catching Barbossa made him feel murderous. He and Will started towards the longboat that was prepared, Lara followed them, but when Jack realized that she wanted to come he stopped and turned around. "What are you doing?" "I'm coming with you." "No you're not." "Yes I am." "No and that's final." "You'll need my help." "No, I won't, and I really don't need another baggage to take care of down there." "Baggage? What the bloody hell are you talking about?" "Look, love I don't have time for this and I certainly don't want you to come and get into trouble. It's better you stay here where is safe." "You're a bilge rat and a ratbag and vazey… you, you .." Lara was so furious that she couldn't finish her sentence so she turned around and left, but she stopped after a few steps and turned to look at Jack adding "There will be a moment when you'll think 'Oh only if I've took Lara with me', and when that moment comes I'll be laughing." And finnishing she went below deck. The crew was confused, they didn't know what exactly was going on, but it wasn't really their problem. After some time passed by, Gibbs, who was standing near the ship's edge looking over the island, shouted. "Here they come!" Lara got up from the stairs where she was standing next to Anamaria who was trying to comfort her without succeeding, and headed for the edge. Elizabeth got on the ship first and then Will. Gibbs asked him about Jack. "He fell behind." Will answered not making eye contact with anyone on the ship. "You made sure of that, haven't you?" Lara asked wanting to hurt him and also thinking that Jack deserved it for letting her behind and humiliating her in front of the crew calling her a baggage. Will didn't answer, he went below deck with Elizabeth, who was wondering where she has seen Lara before. _I'm sure I know, her she looks so familiar._ They turned the ship and went on their way but after a while they realized that they were being followed by the Pearl. Everybody was frantic, they started throwing away cargo so they could be lighter. "That's not going to work, we can't beat the Pearl in speed." Lara said.

"This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Elizabeth interjected.

"You can tell them that after they've caught us." Anamaria answered her.

"This is futile. Stop throwing away the cannons you idiots." Lara said. "Even though, fighting will be useless as well." She added more for herself. " It was a good plan…up 'till now." Anamaria said, seeing that the Pearl was getting closer.

"Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!" Will said.

"With what?" Anamaria asked, considering they throw away the cannon balls.

"Anything. Everything! Anything we have left."

"Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target." Gibbs said.

"Lower the anchor on the right side. On the starboard side!" Elizabeth screamed coming up with an idea.

"It certainly has the element of surprise." Will supported her.

"You're daft, lady! You both are!" Anamaria responded.

"Daft like Jack ! Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!" Gibbs ordered.

"We are still going to lose this battle so don't get your hopes up boys and girls." Lara said gloomily.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" Elizabeth asked Lara.

"I'm a realist. They can't die and we can."

When the anchor hit the ground and got something to stick to, the ship turned aggressively. The crew was getting ready to fight. Lara went below deck to look for a sword remembering again that her precious sword was still in Port Royale.

When the ships got aligned with each other Barbossa's crew started boarding and attacking. Lara was fighting with two pirates in the same time but she wasn't making any progress, it didn't matter that she was hurting them repeatedly, they still came at her.

"This is frustrating" she shouted and hit one of them with her leg sending him overboard. The other one got distracted by Marty who hit him at the knees. Lara sensed that there was someone behind her so she turned around ready to strike but she stopped mid swing seeing Jack.

"Hello, love. How have you been?" Jack asked smiling at her like they just met out on a stroll on a beautiful day.

"I've been laughing." She answered referencing what she said to him earlier.

Their conversation was cut short, other pirates attacking them. In the corner of her eye Lara saw Elizabeth trying to lift the mast that fell over a grating, but she didn't have time to go and help her because someone hit her on the back of her head and she toppled to the ground, passing out.

When she came out of it, Lara was on the Black Pearl next to Gibbs. She got up holding her head and muttering to herself and then she saw Barbossa in the middle of the ship being smug. The Interceptor blew up and Elizabeth cried for Will.

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favor." Barbossa said to her pushing her towards his crew.

But the reunion didn't last, Will climbed the edge of the ship and distracted the pirates.

"She goes free." Will commanded pointing his gun to Barbossa.

"What's in your head, boy?"

"She goes free!"

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die."

"Don't do anything stupid." Jack whispered to Will.

"You can't. I can." Will said pointing the gun at himself.

"Like that." Jack said disappointed.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though – eunuch." Jack intervened, trying to save the situation.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us."

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker."

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free." Will said the third time.

"I hope he'll get better at negotiating then this, because right now he's just being a fool and I'm afraid we'll be the ones paying for his foolishness" Lara said to Gibbs, who just nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked.

"Lara goes free, also. And the crew – the crew are not to be harmed." Will added.

"Agreed."

"We're doomed." Lara said to Gibbs.

"Lara, Lara Carter?! Didn't see you there." Barbossa said coming towards her. "What a beautiful sight."

"Barbossa, what a disgusting meeting." Lara answered staring him down.

"You look exactly like your mother, with the exception of your eyes, those are exactly like your father's."

"Don't you dare speak about my father."

"Ah, a very foolish man, very similar to Jack, he just ended worse." Barbossa said, trying to torment her.

Lara didn't answer she just went full force ahead and hit Barbossa square in the face. Barbossa fell on the floor but got up, and hit her across the face sending her at Jack's feet.

Jack tried to help her up, but she kicked his hands away and she got up herself turning to face Barbossa.

"Tie her hands and her feet and throw her overboard." Barbossa ordered his crew. "We'll see if you are as good of a swimmer as the people say you are."

Lara didn't fight back, she knew it would have been pointless. When they were done tying her up two of the crew members picked her up and swayed her over the edge and she fell in the water with a big splash going under the surface and not coming back up. Jack kept looking at the water waiting to see her break the surface but she was nowhere to be seen. _Great job keeping her safe, Jack._

Lara swam underwater, she cut the ropes from her hands and legs with the knife she always kept in her boots and she made sure that she was far away from the ship before getting out for a breath of air, she wanted Barbossa to think that she drowned so when time would come she could have an advantage by taking him by surprise. She headed for the little island and when she got there she just dropped on the sand laying like a starfish and looking at the sun. _This is going to be long day._


	5. Chapter 5: Back on track hugs and kisses

After a while Elisabeth got at the island's shore and soon after so did Jack. Elisabeth headed towards the center of the island, while Jack stood at the shore staring after his beloved Pearl. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship." Jack said more to himself. Lara wanted to console him, to tell him that his going to get his ship back but she was still upset with him and her ego won. She got up from the sand and she headed for the trees. _I think it's time to start making a shelter, just in case the weather is going to get crazy on us._ While she was chopping down some big leaves she saw Elisabeth following Jack, apparently upset. Lara stopped what she was doing and started listening to their conversation.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then." Elizabeth was saying to him with hope in her voice.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely – young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him." Jack responded and then continued to knock on a tree trunk and to take four big steps looking like he lost his marbles. Which apparently he didn't because he found a cellar door hidden under some leaves and sand.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" Elizabeth added becoming annoyed.

"Last time…I was here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time …the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." Jack said coming out of the cellar with three bottles of rum in his hands.

"So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

Elizabeth was disappointed and upset. Lara was shaking her head, _she's so naïve, believing everything she reads and everything she hears_.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love." Jack responded giving her a bottle, he then started towards Lara who was now chopping some plants similar to vines.

When he got next to her he handed her one of the bottles and asked: "You're still upset?"

"What do you think Jack, am I still upset?" Lara responded sarcastically.

"I really don't see a reason for you to be so upset. What now, you'll never going to look at me again?" Jack answered her starting to get annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him.

"Never say never. Right now on the other hand I don't want to see you or hear you."

"Look I did what I did because I had to."

"You had to, my ass!"

"Some years ago your father asked me if anything was to happen to him to make sure that you are safe, I just kept my promise to you father."

"Really? My father died five years ago, I don't remember you being there, you weren't there when I got shot, you weren't there when they almost hanged me, you weren't there when I was chased through New Providence and yet here I am safe and alive. I don't need you to take care of me, all the scars on my body prove that I can bloody survive without anyone to keep me safe. And the fact that you left me behind it's not the reason I'm upset, I mean it bugs me, but it's not the reason I'm angry with you." Lara said raising her voice. "Then why the hell are you angry with me? I don't understand you." Jack asked raising his voice too. "Because you were a jerk, that's why, because you humiliated me in front of the crew, making me seem like an incompetent woman that was with you on that ship just as your entertainment and not because I'm actually a god damn good pirate." Lara answered and started hitting the plants next to her with her knife without actually cutting them right, she just wanted to hit something. Jack just looked at her, wondering if apologizing would do any good. "I'm sorry" he said more like a whisper. "Look, right now I just want to be left alone. I'm too angry to forgive, but leave the rum, I'm planning to forget." Lara said almost whispering herself, she didn't have any energy left to talk. Elizabeth was standing on the shore looking at them fighting but not wanting to interfere. What could she say, she didn't really know what happened between them she didn't even know if they were friends or more than friends. That night Lara finished the small shelter made out of leaves and twigs and she was standing next to it, not wanting to talk to anyone, she was drinking rum bottle after rum bottle looking at Jack and Elizabeth who were drunk and dancing around the huge fire that they have made. After a while she just laid down on her back and she fell asleep. The next day Jack woke up to the smell of smoke, when he looked towards the place the cellar was he couldn't believe what he saw. Elizabeth was throwing rum barrels in to the fire.

"No! Not good! Stop! Not good! What are you doing? You burned all the food, the shade! The rum!"

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth said to Jack who was looking like everything was just a bad dream and he expected to wake up from it.

"Why is the rum gone?"

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack insisted.

"Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack took out his pistol and thought for a second to shoot her but he changed his mind and he stalked off imitating Elizabeth "Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack . Must've been terrible for you. Well it bloody is now!" But he saw the Dauntless approaching "There'll be no living with her after this." And then he remembered that Lara was sleeping closer to the cellar and that he didn't see her at all.

Jack ran back at the "murder scene" and looked for Lara who was under a big chunk of wood, probably a piece of the cellar door which blew out when the rum exploded.

He headed for her, Elizabeth saw him and she remembered that Lara was there so she followed him a little worried. Jack got to where Lara was standing motionless.

"If she's dead I'm going to shoot you." he said looking at Elizabeth. He bent down and started lifting the piece of wood that was covering Lara's head and torso hoping that she was fine.

Lara had a gash on her forehead above her right eyebrow, Jack got closer to her, she was still breathing.

"Go get some water and some rum for the wound. Oh right we don't have any rum cause you burned it all." Jack said to Elizabeth.

"Is she going to be alright?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just go and get water" Jack said lifting Lara's head slowly "Wake up, love" he whispered to her gently shaking her.

Elizabeth got some water in an empty rum bottle asking "What can I do to help?"

"You did enough" Jack answered menacingly while he took some water from the bottle in his hand and he sprinkled it on Lara's face. He did it again and the second time Lara slowly opened her eyes, her vision being blurred.

"What's going on?" She asked her voice sounding raspier. She realized that Jack was holding her in his arms and that Elizabeth was looking at her with a very worried expression.

"What happened?" Lara asked again touching her head. "What's this?" she questioned when she felt the sticky, warm blood.

"Miss Swan here decided that it was a good idea to blow up the cellar. You were hit in the head by a piece of wood." Jack responded.

"You did what? Are you bonkers? The moment that my headache is gone I'm going to kick your ass." Lara said trying to get up but she felt getting dizzy.

"Doesn't matter anymore, the Navy is here, I'll help you get up, all right?" Jack said slowly getting to his feet and picking Lara up from the ground holding her with his arms secured on her back and her waist.

"I'm fine." Lara said trying to steady herself, but she lost her balance and she instinctively caught Jack's arm. "Who am I lying too? I can't control my legs and I don't know if it's from the rum, from the blow to the head or both combined and we're heading for the gallows willingly. This is a horrible party."

"Well the party isn't over yet, maybe it's going to get better." Jack said and picked Lara up in his arms heading for the shore were a boat just arrived. Elizabeth was already getting ready to climb in the boat. Jack climbed too and he sat Lara down next to him smiling to her, trying to make her feel better.

"Are you still angry with me?" he asked Lara leaning towards her.

Lara looked up at him smiling slightly "No, we're fine."

Hearing her answer Jack smiled like a child in a candy store "Great".

When they got aboard the Dauntless Elizabeth was trying to convince Norrington to go after Will. Jack was flanked by two soldiers and Lara was holding on to his arm being still a little dizzy. Jack tried to convince the commodore to go after the Black Pearl but with no success, but Elizabeth wasn't going to give up, she wanted to go after Will and she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for it.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift." She said.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" her father was took by surprise.

"I am." She answered.

"A wedding! I love weddings…drinks all around!" Jack interjected but seeing the face of the commodore he added "I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?". Lara was just shaking her head. _Love makes people do so many stupid things, marrying a man that you don't love so the one that you do love to survive, but you won't be able to be with him._

Elizabeth acceptance of the marriage proposal did make Norrington to head for Isla de Muerta. Jack was asked to help them to get there.

Elizabeth asked for Lara's wound to be cleaned and Norrington agreed, probably because he was so happy that she accepted to marry him so the medic of the ship took Lara to his quarters where the medicine chest was kept.

"You've got a very well supplied medicine chest there doctor. It's impressive." Lara said eyeing the numerous herbs and tools.

"Yes, of course, this is a Navy ship, not a pirate ship." The medic answered.

While he was cleaning her wound Lara was starring in his eyes, she kept doing it until he felt awkward and then she asked him "Do you have a wife?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well you're a handsome man and I was curious if you're on the market or not …" Lara answered smiling at him.

"Miss what exactly is that you want?"

"I thought that I was explicit enough."

"I'm not a man to be fooled by beautiful women, no matter how gorgeous they are."

"Fooled? I wasn't trying to fool you, I was just flirting a little, it's what keeps me pretty. But I do want something from you. Not much, just a dash."

"Aha. What is that you want?"

"A dash of Angelica sylvestris. It's really hard to get any and you clearly have a lot."

"Tell you what I'm giving you a full pouch of it with one condition."

"Name the condition."

"You give me a kiss."

Lara got up from her chair and planted a kiss right on the medic's lips, breaking the kiss only when she realized that he couldn't breathe anymore. Then she headed for the medicine chest took the pouch of Angelica sylvestris and headed for the deck leaving the poor medic in a state of awe and looking dumbfounded.

When she arrived on deck she localized Jack and went towards him tying the precious leather pouch to her belt.

"What is that you got there?" Jack asked observing the new item.

"Angelica sylvestris, great for every kind of infectious diseases, I decided that it's time to start gathering what I need for my medicine chest for when you get your beloved Pearl back." Lara answered smiling.

"I see your optimism is back. We're close so get ready to meet Barbossa again, and when I say get ready I mean don't do anything rash." Jack said with an ordering tone.

"You mean you're taking me with you this time?"

"I'm not a fool, I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"So you do admit it was a mistake."

"Why are you rubbing it in now?"

"It's revenge and I'm done. But how are you going to convince Norrington to let me come. I don't think his going to agree."

"Love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, it's already done. Just follow my lead and it's going to work just fine."

"Aye, aye Captain" Lara said smiling with her whole face and giving Jack a big hug "this is going to be great".

Jack didn't have time to respond to her hug, she really took him by surprise, but he did enjoy it and it kept him smiling longer that he would want to admit.

"I really wonder how stupid are this people, I mean you didn't gave them not even a single good, real reason to do what you want and yet here we are just the two of us heading in the island." Lara was saying to Jack who was rowing their boat.

"Well I've got this talent to make people do what they don't want to." Jack answered. "Who was that bloke who kept staring at you when we left, did you know each other?"

"What bloke?"

"That blonde one, tall, he was standing next to the mast …."

"Oh, that was the medic, he cleaned my wound and gave me this pouch." Lara answered pointing at the pouch attached to her belt.

"He just gave that to you? How come? those are very expensive herbs."

"I know I had to pay for them, kind of enjoyed it though." Lara responded smiling while she was remembering the kiss _He really is a handsome man, not the best kisser but not that bad either._

"What are you talking about?"

"A kiss."

"You kissed him?"

"I took his breath away" Lara started giggling while Jack was staring at her with jealousy in his eyes. _Why the bloody hell am I jealous, she can kiss who ever she wants, preferably me. Bugger._

When they arrived in the middle of the cave Barbossa was up on a rock next to the chest filled with the Aztec coins getting ready to cut Will's throat, but Jack interrupted him, Lara kept in the back hiding in the shadows. She was afraid that if she got to close she wouldn't be able to control herself and she would end up doing something stupid so she agreed with Jack and kept to herself, letting him take charge.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost the Pearl again

"S'not possible." Barbossa said with surprise on his eyes.

"Not probable." Jack responded making his way through the pirates, heading towards Barbossa and Will.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked, he didn't seem to be impressed with the fact Jack was there even though a day before he was left on an island without any means of getting off of it.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman." Jack answered. Lara was standing in the back and smiling to herself, Jack had a sense of humor that she really appreciated.

"Shut up! You're next." Barbossa raised his voice and leaned in to slit Will's throat.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate."

"No, I really think I do."

"Your funeral."

 _And that's how you twirl someone's will power, mind games_ , Lara thought analyzing Jack's technique. She knew, herself how to get what she wanted from people, it's just that she had different tactics that she used, especially if she was dealing with men, seducing was a very easy way to succeed, but it wasn't always available. For example in the situation that they were facing right now she wouldn't be able to seduce Barbossa into doing what she wanted, she hated him and he knew that, he wouldn't believe for a second that she suddenly developed an interest in him in that kind of way.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa asked Jack, on the point of losing his patience, but in the same time with his curiosity teased.

"Well, because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

Jack explained to Barbossa about the situation outside of the cave and being Jack he knew exactly where to strike, Barbossa's ego, the possibility for him to have two ships, a certain percent of Jack's plunder and a higher "rank".

After Jack's proposition Barbossa decided to negotiate:

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp."

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance… after you've killed Norrington's men… every… last… one."

Lara was listening very carefully, but she couldn't see them well from where she was standing and she had the feeling Jack was up to something, something that wasn't included in the plan they discussed on their way here.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name." Will said to Jack with disgust in his voice.

"Yeah." Jack answered. After that Barbossa and Jack negotiated the percentage part of their deal, and when they got to an accord Barbossa sent his man to the Dauntless, to take a walk.

 _Take a walk? through the water? bugger that wasn't how this should've happened_. Lara thought.

In the cave remained just Jack, Barbossa, Will, Lara and other three pirates. Lara started looking around the treasure that filled the cave's floor, for anything that she could use as a weapon. She eyed a cane with a gold head shaped like the head of a tiger and decided that would be a good choice, but to get at the cane she would have to come out of her hiding and she had to wait for when the moment will be right. "I see that the little laced mutton wasn't such a good swimmer after all." Barbossa said looking at Jack and thinking that if she would have survived, Lara would have been there. "What makes you think that?" Lara responded coming out of the dark looking like a supernatural being, her green eyes sparkling with anger, her red fiery hair falling over her shoulders, draping her face that was lit eerily by the light of the moon. Barbossa was shocked, but not by the fact that she was able to survive but by her appearance. Will was surprised also and Jack seemed taken aback even though he knew she was there. "I like what you did with your hair, darlin', it really suits you, you should wear it down more often." Jack said smiling to her and trying to distract Lara from her rage. She shouldn't have come out from the shadows yet, the plan was to wait until the curse was lifted and her appearance would have given them the upper hand in the fight. Lara headed directly to Barbossa but hearing Jack pulled her out of her state and realizing that starting a fight with Barbossa would end up with her losing, she stopped and turned towards Jack. "Thank you, I like my hair down also but it's not very practical, that's why I prefer to braid it. But from time to time I think is good to let it loose." For a short while they all just stayed quiet, Lara went after the cane she spotted earlier, Barbossa sat on a mound of treasure, Will was standing and Jack was looking through the riches around him.

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict." Barbossa said to Jack. There was nothing they had to do, they were waiting for the other pirates, Jack was waiting for them to reach the Dauntless before braking the curse, Barbossa was waiting for their return.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid." And the moment that he said the last word Jack unsheathed the sword of the pirate that was throwing pebbles in the water next to him and threw it to Will who managed to catch it with his hands still tied to his back.

They all started fighting, Barbossa was fighting Jack, Will was fighting two other pirates and Lara was fighting the third one.

"Let's see what you've got princess!" the dirty pirate told Lara standing ready to attack.

Lara took the cane, twirled it a few times in her hand and then she started hitting the pirate, the hits were so fast that he wasn't able to block any of them, she hit him in his head, on his side his feet and back at his head. He fell down and she hit him again snatching his sword. But unfortunately because he was cursed he didn't feel any pain, a normal person wouldn't have been able to get up from the floor after that kind of hits, but this wasn't a normal person so the fighting continued.

Meanwhile Will was fighting with the other two and Jack was running around the cave with Barbossa on his tail. Lara decided that she'll have to find a way to immobilize her opponent, not being able to actually kill him. She found a beautiful decorated rope, probably one that was used at tying drapes, she made some kind of a lasso out of it and she managed to get the feet of the pirate, after that she jumped on him got him on the ground and tied his hands at his back and she also tied his feet to his hands, he looked like a human basket. After that she headed to help Will but on her way she got distracted by Jack and Barbossa. Jack just stabbed Barbossa which was useless and Barbossa took out the sword from his stomach and he planted it in to Jack. Seeing this Lara gasped, but Jack made a step back and when the moon light hit him he turned into a skeleton. _That's what he was doing next to the chest, witty little sneak, I'm starting to like him more with …_ But Lara couldn't finish her thought because someone just hit her and she toppled to the ground losing her consciousness.

When Lara got up Elizabeth was there and she was fighting along Will, Lara swayed on her feet heading towards Jack and Barbossa. An explosion made her turn around and she saw Elizabeth and Will running when she turned back to look at Jack she saw Barbossa pointing his gun at her and then she heard a pistol being fired. She looked at herself and then up again realizing that Jack just shut Barbossa and this time it wasn't in vain. Will managed to get the Aztec gold from Jack back in the chest and the curse was broken. Barbossa fell to the ground bleeding and died, a green apple rolling of on his palm.

Elizabeth was talking with Will, Lara thought it would be better to leave them chat and she headed towards Jack who was adorning himself with everything shiny that he could find.

"You look like a chandelier." Lara said to him. "Have you seen a cane around here somewhere?"

"No, what do you need a cane for? Here have some necklaces" Jack said handing her a fistful of necklaces.

"I prefer silver." Lara said "I want that cane however so can you please help me find it?"

"Well what's in it for me?"

"My gratitude."

"That's lovely but it's not much, I was thinking more …"

"Never mind I found it" Lara cut Jack off mid sentence and she started towards the cane who was on the ground behind Jack.

"What's so special about that cane?"

"I don't know, I like it so I want it, very simple, it doesn't have to be special, plus you know, beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"I think we should go" Lara added seeing Elizabeth heading out of the cave.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off my ship." Jack said to Will who was standing still looking after Elizabeth.

"What happened?" Lara asked Will who looked hurt and sad.

"Nothing."

"Nothing like nothing or nothing like I don't want to talk about it?"

"Come on love, leave them sort it out themselves." Jack said grabbing Lara by her arm and dragging her towards the boat.

"Stop dragging me, I'm a human being not a horse, and I want to help them, they love each other, they should be together, I think that they match."

"So you're a matchmaker now?" Jack asked her cocking an eyebrow and not letting go of her arm.

"I'm a very good matchmaker you can ask anyone."

"Right, that's why your mother was worried about you a few years ago because you were being impossible, her words, while going out with some bloke."

"I said I'm a good matchmaker, I didn't say I'm good at picking my men. It's easier to match others. And why would my mother talk with you about my love life? And when was that?"

"Firing questions again. She wasn't talking with me she was talking with an old lady, I just overheard, and it was six years or so." Jack responded.

They've gotten to the boat and they all climbed in but there was a small problem. Elizabeth just told them that Gibbs and the rest of the crew took the Black Pearl and left them behind.

Lara looked at Jack who seemed sad and she felt the need to hug him and she did, she put her arms around him and she squeezed him tight and then she looked him in the eyes and she whispered: "You'll get her back. I promise." Jack gave her a half smile and turned his gaze at the open sea feeling a little better with her arms around him.


	7. Chapter 7: Plans and misunderstandings

When they arrived aboard the Dauntless Jack and Lara were immediately sent to the brig. They were locked in a cell across the one who held Barbossa's crew, at least the part of it that survived. Lara was happy that they weren't thrown together, being locked just with Jack meant that she could, at least, catch some sleep until they arrived in Port Royal. She started thinking about ways to escape but the truth was that she was tired and being hit in the head twice did lead her to a constant dizziness, so all the ideas that she was having were no good.

Jack didn't say a word, he just sat on the cell's floor and pulled his hat over his eyes, the same way he had it when Lara first saw him in jail. His old crew wasn't paying them much attention, they were probably trying to find a way out of the situation also, plus not being immortal anymore made them less boisterous.

Lara kept walking from one side of the cell to the other, she wanted to have at least half of a plan in her head for what to do next, she was agitated, like a wild animal in a cage.

"Can you stop doing that?" Jack said to her, annoyance seeping in to his voice.

"Sorry" Lara responded stopping and taking a sit next to him on the floor. But she just couldn't stay still so she started tapping on the cell bars. She kept taping absentmindedly until Jack caught her wrist.

"You're driving me crazy. Why can't you sit still? I'm trying to think and you keep banging my head."

"I'm sorry but I can't calm down, I feel like running and I can't and I've got all this energy and I feel that if I don't do something I'm going to explode. I've got to do something. And I wasn't banging your head. What's wrong with you? since when are you so sensitive?"

"I'm not sensitive, but someone has to think about how we're going to get out of this."

"Well I'm thinking to, I just have another way of doing it than you. So what's gona be, I keep pacing or I keep tapping?"

"Can you stop both?"

"No, we've just discussed this. I …"

"Lara!" there was a voice interrupting Lara's sentence.

Lara turned around facing the door of the cell, there with something in a rag was the medic.

"Hey, lovely seeing you again. What brings you in this part of the ship? Are you lost or are you looking for me?" Lara responded heading for the door and smiling seductively.

"I thought you might be hungry, so I brought you some cheese, some bread and some pork. Here." He said giving her the rag that contained the food.

"Thank you, you're a really wonderful guy." Lara exclaimed. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I would be extremely happy if you could get me some rum. Even a drop would be appreciated." She added in a much lower tone, realizing that the others could hear her and she didn't want them to make noise about this considering that the medic was probably stealing all this to bring to her. She didn't want him to get in to trouble, especially that she just got an idea and she would need his help when they get back to Port Royal. "Sure, I'll be right back." "Well I'm not changing my address any time soon." Lara answered and winked at him wanting to make sure that she'll keep him interested long enough so she could use him in her plan. In a few minutes he came back and, hidden in another rag he smuggled her a full bottle of rum. Lara got closer to the bars and she lightly kissed his lips and then she took a step back. "Thank you! You should go, I don't think it would be good if they find you here." "I'll come to see you tomorrow, all right?" "Only if you can do it safely if not it's better not to come or you'll get both of us in trouble." The man nodded and went back to the outside world, where there was fresh air and the smell of salted water.

Lara went to Jack, she sat in front of him with her legs curled under her, the way that the geishas used to seat at the table. She opened the first cloth and she arranged between them, uncovering the cheese and the pork. She took the piece of bread and she broke it in two giving the bigger piece to Jack.

"Bon appétit!" Lara said to Jack who was still with his hat over his eyes.

Jack pushed his hat higher and he looked at the food in front of him. "You really left your mark on this bloke, haven't you?"

"I wouldn't say that we've got that far, but he's interested and this means that I've got some advantages that I'm going to use when the right time will come. Now shut up and eat. Here you can have this pork I like cheese more."

They ate in silence. Lara was taking small bites, looking like a bird and it made Jack curious considering that last time he'd seen her eat she was more like a hungry wolf.

"If you're trying to impress me by eating like a little lady, don't, I've seen you eat before, actually you even slapped my hand …" Jack said to her, smirking.

"If I wanted to impress you I wouldn't have done it by the way I eat. I'm actually taking smaller bites so it would seem that I'm taking more bites and so trying to trick my stomach that I ate a lot when in fact I didn't."

"Aha, does it work?"

"Sometimes it does, sometimes not that much. We'll see tomorrow." Lara said finishing the last piece of cheese. She started folding the cloth around the piece of bread that she decided to leave for later. She looked at Jack and seeing that he was done eating too she reached her hand behind her back pulled the bottle of rum in front of her and said to him: "What say you about dessert?"

"Where did you get that? From the barber-surgeon?" Jack asked, his eyes lighting up and reaching for the bottle.

"Of course." Lara said taking the bottle out of his reach. "Not so fast, you can only have half. The other half is mine." She said looking deadly serious.

"Sure, love, I wasn't thinking otherwise." Jack said with the most innocent face that Lara saw on him.

"Yes you were, your eyes lit up like the sky in a cloudless night. I don't usually share things that I like so consider the fact that I'm sharing my rum with you as a favor."

"All right, all right can we drink now or do you intend to make me promise you something incredible?" Jack answered impatiently.

Lara opened the bottle took a swig and then she handed it to Jack who was waiting almost with his hand stretched out, he took the bottle and took a swig too, a larger one and with more thirst. Lara got up she paced a little defining her plan in her mind, after a while she sit back, next to Jack this time taking the bottle from him.

"Oy" Jack exclaimed but he didn't continue when he saw Lara's face who wasn't very pleased.

"You almost drank it all, there is hardly any left. I'm never going to share anything with you again. It's my fault, really, I shouldn't have trusted you." Lara said to him bringing the bottle to her lips and finishing the little rum that was left.

"I'll buy you three bottles. I didn't do it on purpose, I just haven't realized how much I've drank. I'll make it up to you, darling. Don't fret."

"Of course you didn't realize how much you drank, you're so selfish that the moment that you got that bottle on your hand you forgot that I existed."

"Oh come on now you're going to pout all the way to Port Royal?"

"I'm not pouting I'm annoyed with you. I'll get another bottle and you're not getting any of it not one single drop." Lara took her vest of off her and made a pillow out of it, turning her back to Jack.

"Fine" Jack said sounding like a child.

"Fine" Lara added and got curled up in a ball because that was the only thing that she could do that resembled symbolically with closing the door on his face.

The rest of the voyage was smooth, the medic, who's name was Eugene, kept bringing food and rum to Lara, they were talking a little every day, Jack was usually in his corner getting very annoyed and sulky every time Gene, how Lara called him, came around. He didn't like the attention the medic was giving Lara and he hated even more the attention Lara was giving to the barber. Will came down a few times talking with Lara and Jack but after a while he didn't come anymore. Lara assumed that Norrington got something to do with that. Elizabeth came to see them once but she didn't stay long because her fiancée came after her.

When they arrived in Port Royal half of Lara's plan was done. She convinced Gene to help her escape from jail the day of Jack's execution. The rest of the plan didn't really exist so she decided that she will improvise. At first she wanted to convince Gene to get her and Jack out of prison but when she subtly raised the question Gene wasn't willing to do that.

"I'm only doing this for you, you promised that you'll be with me if I get you out, right?" Gene asked her the night before the big day.

"Yes, of course, well not right away cause I have to get somewhere safe first, like Tortuga, but after the waters calm down I'm totally yours." Lara answered gently caressing his face through the metal bars that were between them.

"I don't like Sparrow. And I don't like knowing him close to you." Gene said to Lara balling his fists.

"You have nothing to worry about him. He's just a friend. You should get back it's getting late. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to bring what I asked you."

"All right pretty flower." Gene answered and gave Lara a short kiss.

After he left Lara sighed. She looked to her left trying to see Jack who was locked on a cell at the other end of the hallway. Norrington didn't want them to escape again so he considered that it would be better to keep them apart. She wished to be able to tell him about her plan, but she couldn't scream it and on the way here they didn't talk much. Jack seemed upset with her especially because she was getting friendly with Gene, she tried to tell him once what she was planning but he interrupted her, telling her that who she chooses to date is not his concern and she got so angry with him that she just stopped talking with him. Now she regretted her decision and for Jack it looked like Lara and Gene were together, he only saw him coming to talk to her and staying with her long periods of time so he assumed that she ended up falling for the doctor. After all he was a handsome man with a good job. Only if Jack knew Lara better, he would have known that her smiles towards Gene weren't sincere and that she looked for more in a man then good features and a good job. Gene was smart but he wasn't witty, he didn't have much sense of humor and he was rather boring.

The next day, Lara, dressed up as a man, and wearing a hat that was covering her face and all her hair hidden underneath, was heading through the crowd that gathered to see the hanging of the infamous Jack Sparrow. She got as close as she could to the gallows waiting for the opportune moment to act. When she was getting ready to throw a shaken to the rope that was going to hang Jack someone pushed her and she missed her target almost hitting Jack.

She looked at the scene in front of her, the person that pushed her threw a sword on the wood pillar that was under the hatch from the gallows floor. Jack landed on it but the noose was still around his neck so if he lost his footing he would've died. Lara didn't lose her focus. She got another shaken and she threw it, this time not missing her target. Jack got on the floor and started cutting the ropes around his wrists on the sword stuck on the pillar. Lara headed towards him and Will got to them too. So he was the idiot who pushed her. She didn't thought that there will be someone else trying to save Jack. The three of them fought their way through the Navy Soldiers but after a while they were surrounded on the fort's tower.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington, who got at them, said to Will who was still holding his sword up.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!" the Governor said, looking disgusted and disappointed.

"And good men. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will answered.

"You forget your place, Turner." Norrington said to Will.

"It's right here…between you and Jack and Lara." He answered.

"Lara? I didn't recognize you, what are you doing here?" Jack asked looking surprised at the 'man' who was standing right next to him.

"As is mine." Elizabeth said moving next to Will.

"I decided it's such a nice day for a stroll. What the bloody hell do you thing I'm doing, I'm saving your ass." Lara answered to Jack.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake put them down!" the governor exclaimed neither of the man around them paying attention to Jack and Lara's conversation nor at the looks that they were giving each other.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington asked Elizabeth, hurt.

"It is."

"Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this." Jack said noticing Cotton's parrot.

"I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually… Ecumenically…Grammatically?" he said getting right in the governor's face.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." Jack started to head for the edge of the tower giving Lara one look that she read as 'Follow me' so she did hoping that he had a plan. "Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry. Will …nice hat." Now they were both right at the edge. Lara was looking at Jack trying to figure what was the next step but he just grabbed her by her waist, pulled her as close to him as it was physically possible and added: "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that – " and they both fell from the battlement. Lara screamed and grabbed the front of Jacks coat. After they got out at the surface of the water she wanted to kick him and hug him in the same time but until she decided what action was better he looked at her and told her.

"I think I might be deaf now. I've never heard someone scream like that."

"Well you should have let me know that we were going to jump, I wasn't ready."

"Why did you think I got you so close to me?" Jack answered smiling at her like he found out a dirty secret about her.

"Well I have no idea, but considering that you're not all in your head I just went with it hoping that you've got a plan because I certainly didn't have a single idea back then."

They both saw the Pearl so they started to swim to it. When they got next to the ship the crew threw them both some ropes to bring them up on the deck. Jack landed on his ass, but Lara landed on her feet and she gave him a look that was clearly mocking his ability to land.

Anamaria put his coat around his shoulders and 'handed' him his ship. Jack went at the helm and caressed it until he realized that everyone was watching him.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." Jack started barking orders. "Now...bring me that horizon." He said more to himself and then he started humming. "And really bad eggs…drink up, me 'earties, yo ho."

Lara was still next to him waiting for him to make eye contact with her. When he finally did she told him. "I told you you'll get her back." And then she turned her back to him heading down on deck but she didn't reach the stairs when Jack's voice made her stop.

"What about your lover back in Port Royal. What does he think about you leaving with a motley crew?"

Lara turned back to face Jack. She looked at him, mischief in her eyes. "I'm very good at faking apparently, if even you thought that I've got feelings for the bloke. He was part of the plan. I needed him to get me out from prison, unfortunately he didn't want to help me get you out so I had to improvise. You know, he's not really my type. So are we going to Tortuga?"

Jack looked at her, there were so many things that he didn't know about her, but there will be enough time to discover them. "Aye. Tortuga."

"I know a man there that could help us with the repairs for the ship. He owes me considering I saved his life twice. He's gona give you a better price." Lara said heading for the stairs. _It's time for a new adventure. I wish my father was here. He would like to know that Jack got his ship back in the end._


	8. Chapter 8: The beginning of a friendship

The Pearl was heading for Tortuga. The crew was working, each of them knowing what to do. There was the sound of the waves mixing with the grunts of the man who did the more difficult jobs, a slight murmur from the conversations between the crew members. Jack gave the helm to Cotton and looked for Lara around, not spotting her anywhere on the deck he went to Gibbs.  
"Master Gibbs!"  
"Aye captain?"  
"Have you seen Lara?"  
"I think she went below deck. She was here a moment ago. Seemed rather upset."  
"Why?" "I have no idea, she was mumbling something. If I may offer my opinion?"  
Jack didn't answer, he just looked at Gibbs waiting for him to continue. When Gibbs didn't say anything Jack said: "Well what is it then?"  
"I … I don't think she's all right in the head sir, she mumbles to herself when upset and sometimes she just giggles, I think she hears voices or somethin'. Is it a good idea to have her here?" Gibbs said looking a little scared of the possible reaction of his captain, knowing that Jack had some sorts of feelings for the woman.  
"Nonsense, she's no more crazy then I am and she's very useful. No need for worrying." Jack answered with a motion of his hand looking like he was repelling an annoying fly.  
Jack didn't wait any comeback from Gibbs, he headed below deck, wanting to find Lara and wondering why was she upset. After he looked for her everywhere he could think off, he had finally found her in the surgeon's quarters. She was standing in front one of the medicine chests with her back at him and she had some paper next to her, she was mumbling writing on the piece of paper.  
"Here you are love!" Jack said a little too enthusiastically.  
"I know they were cursed and all that, but this is unacceptable. There is almost nothing in here. There are so many things missing that I don't even know why I'm writing it down. I don't even think I'll be able to find everything in Tortuga. Some of the things that are needed will have to travel a long distance, for exemple sage." Lara answered to Jack's voice, not turning to look at him and continuing to write. "Aha, so that's why you're upset. What say you of a bottle of rum and a good dinner? It'll cheer you up a little."  
"I'm not upset, I'm more than upset, I'm furious. I don't really have time for dinner but I'll take the rum." Lara said, her face deep in the medicine chest looking through the little bottles of drugs.  
Jack got next to her, he slowly took her by the arm pulling her back from the chest and closing it.  
"You have to eat love, plus the work is still going to be here after you finish eating. And I, as your captain, demand that you accompany me at dinner. I'm a very good conversation partner, I promise you won't get bored." Jack said smiling and hoping that he managed to make that frown on her face go away.  
Lara looked at him, she wanted to say no, but looking back at the chest she realized that there was a lot of work to be done and she wouldn't finish very soon.  
"Fine. Let's go. But you better keep your promise, because I really need a good time after spending a day here. I feel how every good mood fiber that I might have in my body is dying one by one."  
Jack slithered his hand around her waist and steered her towards the door. Lara didn't object so Jack got her a little closer, looking at her face to see her reaction, but she didn't seem to pay attention to any of it.  
"Let it go. You'll manage to get your supplies as time will pass by. Come on dear, try to cheer up. I know a good joke, want to hear it?" Jack said trying to snap Lara out of the bad mood that has taken over her usual cheery personality.  
"I know I'll get them, but I want them now, and it frustrates me that I can't have them now, in this moment." Lara said pouting like a four year old. After a short pause she added: "Tell me the joke."  
"A lusty young man in Somersetshire, after he had been married about four months, grew very lean and feeble, so that he could hardly crawl a long; he, one day, seeing a butcher run over a plough'd field after a mad bull, ask'd him the reason of it. Why, says the butcher it is to tame him: O, says the fellow, let him be married, let him be married: if that don't tame him, I'll be hang'd."  
Lara started laughing, her face lit up and she kept smiling all the way to the captain's quarters.  
"That was a good joke. Thank you." She said while entering.  
After a short while the cabin boy came, bringing the food and the drinks. Jack and Lara were talking about a common acquaintance from Spain.  
"I actually believe that he's related to me, I'm not sure." Lara said.  
"How could he be related to you his Spanish, you're English." Jack interjected adding more potatoes on his plate.  
"Actually I'm only a quarter English and three quarters Spanish. Dad was half and half, and mom is Spanish." "I always thought that you had some Irish or Scottish in you."  
"Why? Because of the hair?"  
"Aye, that colour is more common there."  
"Well I have neither Scottish nor Irish descend that I know off, so I'm a freak of nature. Maybe my father wasn't my father, or maybe my parents aren't my parents and they stole me. No one in my close family has red hair."  
"I doubt it. You have your father's eyes and your mother's nose and lips."  
"Why were you looking at my mother's lips?"  
"I didn't look at them in particular, I just …"  
"I was just teasing you, don't take it seriously. I know they're my parents I was just babbling. Anyway I think _Alvaro Pérez Granado, is related to me. I'll have to ask mum when I'll visit her._ "  
"Lara?"  
"Yes, Jack."  
"You said a few days ago that you know someone that could give me a good price for mending the ship."  
"Yes I do. Interested?"  
"Aye, that mutinous bilge rat didn't took good care of her at all."  
"Aye, he didn't. I'll talk with Greg when we arrive in Tortuga. That reminds me, can I send Gibbs with some chores or did you already gave him something to do?"  
"You can take him. What do you need him for?"  
"Well there are a lot of supplies to pick up and unfortunately I can't be in two places at the same time. That would be nice. That is something that I would like to have. The ability to be more places at once."  
"I think you should stop drinking love." Jack said taking the bottle of rum that was in front of Lara.  
"Oy, give it back." Lara said getting up from her chair and heading to Jack reaching for the bottle that he was holding with a tight grip.  
"No." he answered getting up himself and stretching the hand with the bottle above his head.  
Lara was trying to get it but she was shorter than him and she could barely reach the bottom of the bottle.  
"Please give it back." Lara said making her voice sound more feminine and giving him a look with big eyes, like a cute puppy.  
"No, you had enough. You'll thank me later when you won't have a headache." Jack said taking a few steps behind.  
"You're no fun at all." Lara said letting her stretched arm fall, Jack started to lower his arm to but he didn't manage to finish his arm movement when something hit him in the chest and he felt the bottle leaving his grip. When he managed to realize what happened Lara was already a few steps away from him and she was taking big gulps of rum from the bottle that just a few seconds ago he was holding.  
"How did you do that?" Jack asked, clearly impressed with her speed.  
"Very simple, I gave you the impression that I gave up and then you lowered your guard and that was it." Lara answered smiling and feeling very proud of herself.  
"I know that. I mean how did you move so fast? That was almost unnatural."  
"It's just practice. I was getting my muscles ready for it before sprinting. If you would've paid more attention to my arms and legs and less to my cleavage you may have seen that I was getting ready to make a movement. So it's not unnatural it's just that you got distracted."  
"I'll never make that mistake again" Jack said coming near her and taking the empty bottle from her. Jack stopped a few centimeters from her, he was looking in her deeply green eyes, getting closer and closer. But when he was getting ready to kiss her he felt her fingers on his lips.  
"That's not a good idea." Lara said stopping him even though she really wanted to kiss him.  
"Why not? I think it's a very good idea. No one ever complained about it." Jack said winking at her.  
"I think it will just complicate things. It's better if we keep it to a platonic friendship level."  
Lara got away from him, she headed for the door, she stopped in the entrance and turned back to face Jack. "Thank you for a lovely dinner and thank you for cheering me up. Good night!"  
The next few days Lara finished her list of supplies. When they arrived in Tortuga she gave Gibbs the list with the things that he had to acquire and she looked for Jack who seemed to have disappeared in the craziness of the streets.  
Lara headed for the most known brothel having an inkling that that's where he headed, but she stopped midway. _I probably should give him some time for satisfying he's needs. He'll be more cooperative after._ So she changed her course and went to the spices shop. There she could find some medicinal herbs and the shopkeeper was a good friend of hers.  
"I see business is booming." Lara said entering the shop which was filled with people.  
"Lara, what a pleasure to see you! I thought you forgot about me." A big man, in his fourties, said to her and gave her a big hug, like a bear hug.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well you've been around Tortuga a few weeks ago and you didn't come to visit me."  
"Oh, it wasn't a planned visit, I didn't have much time. How did you know I was here?"  
"A few sailors, who lost the bet with you were talking, they weren't very pleased."  
Lara giggled and she got her list out.  
"Well, I'm sorry I didn't have time to visit you the last time, but now I have a little time and I also have a few things that I need to buy and that I know you posses."  
"Let me see that list of yours. You are the most organized shopper that I have." The man took his glasses out and taking the list from Lara's hand started reading. "Some of the things here are very hard to come by."  
"I know, but you are the best on getting rare things, I'm sure you have them. I'm willing to pay the full price."  
"May I inquire who are you buying this for?"  
"Why?"  
"Well this list contains enough supplies for a ship, so you're not buying them for your personal use, and the last time we talked you weren't able to get on a ship's crew."  
"Time passed by. It is for a ship and I'm a member of the crew. It doesn't change anything. I'm still me, you're still you. I just need a higher number of everything."  
"Right, right. Go in the back I'll be there in a moment."  
After a few hours of bargaining with different traders and finding some pistols, a few beautiful knifes and some shirts, Lara got back at the ship hoping that she would find Jack there.  
"Marty, have you seen the captain" Lara asked Marty who was helping the other man with the supplies.  
"Aye, he got here a few minutes ago, asked about you. He's in his quarters I think."  
"Thank you" Lara said to him getting on the platform that was on the side of the ship.  
She knocked on the door waiting for a reply, but none came.  
"Looking for someone?" Jack said right from behind her.  
"No, I just like knocking on doors from time to time. I was looking for you. Are you ready to go see Greg?" Lara answered him jerking a little.  
"Did I scare you?" Jack asked laughing.  
"You took me by surprise, you're lucky I didn't hit you. So are we going or not. I have other things to do."  
"All right let's go. You should relax a little."  
"I don't have time right now, not everyone can go and 'relax' the moment that they dock, some have work to do."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You know what I'm talking about."  
"No, I don't."  
"Yes, you do."  
"No, I really have no idea."  
"Even he knows what I'm talking about." Lara said looking at the man who was arranging some rope next to them and who was listening to their conversation.  
"You know what she means?" Jack asked the man, who nodded and continued working looking a little sad that he didn't have time to go and relax himself.  
"It doesn't matter, let's go I still didn't have time to eat today, I'm getting hungry." Lara said grabbing Jack and pulling him towards the town."  
"It can't be. Lara?" an old man, with white hair and bushy eyebrows came towards Lara and Jack who just entered his yard. "You are even more beautiful than I last seen you."  
"Greg, you always flatter me." Lara answered hugging the little old man bending because he was much shorter than her. "How are you, how's your wife?"  
"Oh, I'm good thank you, she's good too, she's still nagging me so I think she's healthier than me. And who's your friend?"  
"This is Captain Jack Sparrow. He's a friend of mine and the reason I'm here. He's ship needs some repairs and of course I brought him to the best repair man in the world."  
"Nice to meet you, sir" Jack said shaking hands with Greg.  
"Likewise. Now let's head inside. You both look hungry. We'll talk business after lunch."


	9. Chapter 9: The past is catching up

After a few weeks of hard work, the Black Pearl was brought back to her former glory, the sails were holeless, there were no more leaks, the railings were nice and smooth and the crew was getting her ready for setting sail.

Lara was talking with Greg, saying her goodbyes while Jack was supervising the crew.

"Greg, as usual, you did a perfect job, thank you!" Lara said to Greg giving him a hug.

"That's why you came to me for this job, isn't it, because you knew the quality of my work?"

"Of course"

"Truth be told, I enjoyed working at this magnificent ship. I enjoyed even more having you around, you certainly know how to make people miss you once you're gone, and the fact that Sara stopped nagging me while you were here makes me feel like I still owe you something.""You don't owe me anything, I just kept her busy, I don't think she likes me much, though."  
"Nonsense."  
"Lara, let's go, the wind is just right." Jack called getting closer to the two.  
"Aye captain." Lara answered. She turned to face the little old man, she gave him another hug and added "Take care of yourself Greg and don't let Sara put you down." Then she winked at him and headed for the ship.  
"Come to see me if you're ever around." Greg screamed so she could hear him.  
Jack went to shake hands with Greg and then he caught up with Lara.  
"The old man seems very fond of you." He said when he got next to her.  
"He is, he always treated me like he would his daughter. He always wanted a daughter, but he has five sons. He's a good man." Lara answered looking a little sad.  
"Are you all right, love?"  
Lara lifted her head and turned to her side looking Jack in his deep brown eyes. She wanted to see if the question was stemming from a real concern over her or it was just a question like when you ask someone 'how are you?' without actually giving a crap about their answer. Jack's eyes, however, looked like he really cared, so she answered:  
"I'm fine, I just don't like goodbyes, and he's old and I have a feeling that the next time I'll come here to visit he'll be dead and that makes me sad. But I'll get over it, plus I spent too much time on land and that always affects me, the moment that we'll be back on the sea I'll be much better."  
"Let's hurry then." Jack answered and grabbing Lara by her hand he started running towards the ship, making Lara giggle.  
When they got aboard Lara headed for her quarters, while Jack started giving orders to the crew. After a few hours they were out on the open sea, surrounded just by the water and the blue, clear sky. Lara got above deck and because she had no chores to do she started looking around for someone to play cards with, but everyone who was around, had something to do, and the rest of the crew was getting some rest so she decided to look for the captain, who wasn't at the helm.  
"Hey, Cotton where's the captain?" Lara asked the mute at the helm. Cotton just raised his shoulders, his parrot not saying anything.  
She headed for Jack's quarters and she knocked.  
"Come in" Jack's voice answered from inside the cabin.  
Lara opened the door and entered. Jack was at the table looking at some charts with his compass opened in front of him. He seemed very focused and he was mumbling.  
"What are you mumbling about?" Lara asked him sitting at the table on the chair opposite his.  
When Jack realized that she was there he snapped the lid of his compass and reached for his bottle of rum.  
"Nothing. What are you doing here?"  
"I was looking for someone to play cards with but half of the crew is working and the other half is resting, so I came to see if you are busy or are free."  
"Where's Gibbs?"  
"I don't know. What's on your mind that made you so distracted?"  
"I'm not distracted. I have some things to do."  
"Like what?"  
"Like finding our heading."  
"How much time do you have?" Lara asked like they were continuing a conversation from earlier.  
"For what?" Jack asked not understanding what she meant.  
"Before Davy Jones comes to collect."  
"I don't know what you're talking about love. Now go and find Gibbs I have to talk with him." Jack answered, his face contracting slightly.  
"I'm talking about the deal you made with Davy Jones some years back."  
"Are you drunk? You know you really should stop drinking, you're not making any sense at all." Jack said waving his hands shooing her away.  
"I'm not drunk. You made a deal with him so he would rise what then was named the Wicked Wench from the bottom of the sea for you. So how much time do you have left?" Lara said losing her patience for this game.  
"You've got a lot of imagination."  
"Stop denying and just answer the question." Lara started rising her voice.  
Jack looked at Lara, wondering how could she know about his deal with Davy Jones and if he could trust her or not.  
"All right, let's say it's true, for your own pleasure. But if it were true, and I'm not saying that it is this is just pretending, how would you know about it?"  
Lara got up from her chair, she went next to Jack and she leaned on the side of the table smiling.  
"I know it's true, I heard it from Davy Jones's mouth."  
"So you're friends with him too?" Jack asked getting up himself and getting closer to her, giving her a menacing look.  
"No. He's not someone I could be friends with. Too many tentacles. I hate fish, you know I hate fish."  
"I advise you to stop playing games with me and start talking." Jack said, his voice getting raspier and more aggressive.  
"You're getting pretty angry over something that didn't happen." Lara answered looking him straight in his eyes and keeping her sly smile on her face.  
Jack lost his calm and grabbed her by her arms bringing her closer to him. Lara felt his fingers digging in her skin and his rum smelling breath on her face.  
"You won't get very far with me with that attitude. I'll tell you what I know but you have to stop treating me like I'm the enemy here, because I'm not. I know you have doubts about me, that you don't know if you should trust me, but if you'd use your brains you'd realize that I knew about this before Port Royale and yet I haven't told anyone, not even Gibbs, who, even though he is loyal to you, I doubt he would have been very keen in helping you if he knew that Davy Jones will be hunting you down."  
Jack kept his hold on Lara's arms and thought about all she has said. Slowly he let go of her and he sat back on his chair.  
"I'm listening." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"After my father died, David, my brother, wanted to go after Blackbeard, but we had no ship, so he somehow managed to summon Davy Jones, I don't know how, he never told me, the little bilge rat; any way, Davy Jones made him the same offer he did you, mentioning that it's a very good offer, if even you, Captain Jack Sparrow, accepted it. I looked him in his eyes, I know he wasn't lying when he said that you took his offer. So that's how I know."  
"Did your brother accept?" Jack asked feeling sorry about his old friend, Crazy Eddy, and for Lara who had to go through such pain so early on her life.  
"No, I didn't let him. We would have lost everything my father fought for, freedom. I will get my revenge on Blackbeard, it's just going to take longer."  
"Where were you when I needed stopping?" Jack asked on a low voice, more for himself than for Lara.  
"Even if I would have been around I doubt you would have listened to me. David is not as stubborn as you and he also loves me too much to do something that would make me unhappy. He is the best big brother anyone could have."  
Lara grabbed a chair and she sat next to Jack, who was looking concerned, a face that she didn't see on his face before.  
"Jack, let me help you."  
"I don't need help. Everything is under control."  
"Really? That's why you shake you're compass when you think no one is watching, and that's why I found you over this charts having no idea where we should be heading, mumbling. And that's why you grabbed me, ready to strike, feeling attacked even though I wasn't attacking you."  
"I'm sorry about that love. Did I hurt you?"  
"No, I'm not made of glass."  
"Good. I have to go back to work here. If you could send Gibbs I'll highly appreciate it."  
Lara sighed, she got on her feet and she headed for the exit, feeling exhausted by this conversation and Jack's attitude. Before she opened the door she decided to still throw him a rope so she turned towards him and said "Jack, if you ever feel like you want a second opinion, I don't mean help, just, you know, having a second opinion, I'm willing to offer it."  
Lara left for her quarters, she spotted Gibbs on the stairs, coming from below deck so she told him to go see the captain and she continued for her cabin.  
The next few days, Lara didn't got out of her cabin. She was treating small wounds, made by splinters and some of the pirates that got with something more than just supplies from port. When the night fell she cleaned her instruments with alcohol and she went to sleep. After a few hours a nightmare took over Lara's sleep. She was in a longboat adrift and in front of her was the Black Pearl, Jack was on deck standing tall while a huge sea monster was slowly dragging the Pearl down. Lara screamed at Jack to get off the ship but he wasn't moving, she tried to get to the ship but she wasn't able to move either. It felt like some strong hands were keeping her still, not letting her to row the boat or to jump from it so she could swim towards the sinking ship. She kept screaming and screaming until she woke up with a jerk. Lara opened her eyes and she realized that she had tears coming down on the sides of her face, racing towards her temples and getting in her hair that was dispersed on the pillow.  
She got out of the bed and she headed for Jack's quarters. She decided that she's going to help him even if he didn't want her too. She wasn't willing to lose another person dear to her.  
Lara had to knock ten times on the door of the captain's quarters before Jack, wearing only his shirt and trousers opened the door looking annoyed.  
"Who's the dalcop and nicky ninny that's ruining my dreams?"  
"That would be me. Let's go inside." Lara answered pushing Jack from the doorway and heading inside the cabin.  
"Ah, so you finally realized that you can't resist my charm." Jack said smiling smugly and slithering his arm around Lara's waist. She had her hair down, flowing on her back, and she was also wearing only a shirt and trousers so Jack's assumption wasn't totally stupid. She usually had her hair braided and she wore her vest, so seeing her dressed like that and with her hair down he thought that the reason she was there was his charm.  
Lara turned to face him. She looked terrified and she couldn't say anything, She kept trying to find the right words for what she had to tell him but for the first time in her life she didn't know how to say it. Jack mistook the fear on her face and her silence with a virginal fear, thinking that maybe her flirting abilities were just that, flirting abilities and not a practical experience in the love department.  
"Don't worry love, I'll be gentle." Jack said to Lara getting her closer to him while he caressed her jaw line.  
Lara got away from his embrace and she just let the words come out.  
"You don't have much time at all. You've got less time than you think. You have to let me help you or we're all doomed."  
Jack finally realized that there was something wrong with her and her presence there had nothing to do with his charms.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I dreamed about you."  
"That doesn't surprise me. Do you want me to make that dream come true?" Jack answered flirting, trying to make her at ease, sensing that she was tensed.  
"No. That's why I'm here. I dreamed you died, swallowed by the Kraken. I couldn't help you, I couldn't move something or someone kept me in the longboat and I kept screaming at you to get off the ship but you wouldn't listen and you died. "  
"It's just a nightmare, love. You don't have to worry about it."  
"Do you want to die?"  
"No, of course not, but I don't consider that a bad dream is a threat."  
"Before my father died I dreamed it, his death, the attack on the Rogue, and as you are doing know, my father said that a nightmare shouldn't concern us. I had that nightmare three nights in a row and the forth night it wasn't a nightmare anymore, it was reality."  
"Maybe is just a coincidence."  
"I don't believe in coincidences. And even if it were, are you willing to risk it?"  
"All right. I need to find a way to stop Davy Jones. Any ideas?"  
"If you can get the chest that contains his heart you'll have something to bargain with."  
"I was thinking about that, but is there really a chest with his heart in it? And if I find the chest I'll still need the key."  
"I'm sure there's a chest. I don't know where. And the key, I'm pretty sure he keeps it with him, maybe tangled in those gross tentacles. But I don't think you really need the key. You could just shoot a canon ball at the chest."  
"Well I don't have the chest yet so …"  
"What's wrong with your compass? Why is it broken?"  
"My compass is not broken, it works perfectly fine."  
"Then why are we not on our way to get that bloody chest?"  
"Well, it's a little more complicated than that."  
"What could you want more than escaping Davy Jones?"  
Jack reached for the compass that was on the table. He took it and shoved it in Lara's hand.  
"Here, you have a go. Think about you want most and then open it."  
Lara did what he told her. She thought about the chest, because what she wanted more than anything in that moment was finding a way to save Jack's life. When she opened the compass the needle was spinning so fast that it looked more like a blur. Lara got closer to Jack, eyeing the compass and she whispered. "Is it supposed to act like this." Jack looked at the compass and he couldn't believe his eyes. He never saw the needle spin like that. Not even when he was indecisive.  
"Did you think about only one thing?"  
"Yes. Why does it spin like this? What's wrong with it?"  
"Let me see." Jack said taking the compass from her hand and looking at it. For him the needle stopped spinning like crazy and it was pointing the same direction that it kept pointing for the last month.  
Lara tried to see what was the compass pointing at but Jack snapped the lid back and said to her:  
"It works right for me. I have no idea why it spins like that for you. Doesn't really matter. We're back where we were before."  
"Great. We have no heading. You can't decide what you want or you did and is not the chest. There's something wrong with me and we're all going to die."  
"We're not going to die. We're heading for Turkey. There's nothing wrong with you, and I do know what I want."  
"Turkey? Why?"  
"I've got a plan." Jack answered wanting to put an end to the conversation, but seeing the look on Lara's face he added "And I'll tell you about it tomorrow. Now we should both get some sleep. You can sleep here if you want. In case you get another nightmare."

"No. I won't be able to sleep anyway. I'm going for a walk. Good night Jack." 


	10. Chapter 10: That's not much progress

It was the middle of the night. The crew of the Black Pearl was on deck working and muttering. The pirates weren't very happy lately about how the things were going and the way their captain was handling the situation. Lara just managed to convince them that Jack knew what he was doing and that sometimes it takes a little longer until getting a big loot, but she knew that if they won't gain some booty soon her talk will not hold for long and they will throw down Jack and choose another captain.  
Lara went in Jack's cabin. She wanted to look at the maps and see if she could figure where would Davey Jones hide his heart containing chest. She didn't know too much about him but she hopped that maybe her feminine intuition could help.  
She sat at the table and stared at the maps but her mind was wondering in different directions. _I hope Jack's fine, things didn't go according to plan. I wonder what Will and Elizabeth are up too. Did they got married? They are such a nice couple, I really think that they match. I wish I could have gone, there usually is good food at a wedding. I really want some cake right now. Our cook doesn't know how to bake a cake. I don't know how to bake a cake either. I need some rum. No, I need some white wine. There is no white wine on this ship. Why do you always want things you can't have or that are hard to get Lara, do you enjoy tormenting yourself? Stop it._  
Lara's thoughts got interrupted by the voices on the deck. Jack finally arrived and the crew decided to speak their mind, more calmly that they did before, so Lara knew that her message has been heard and hit the target. She got up and she headed outside.

Jack was standing in the middle of the crew and Gibbs was right next to him looking a little disappointed about the "treasure" Jack was holding, and Lara didn't blame him because Jack was holding an ugly dirty cloth.

"Captain, I think the crew – meaning me as well – were expecting something a bit more ... shiny." Gibbs said to Jack.

"What with Isla de Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea, and the treasure with it" Gibbs continued.

"And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic" Leech added.

"And the hurricane!" Marty said, adding at the list of the hard things they had to overcome.

"All in all, it's been some time since we've done a spec of honest piratin'." Gibbs finished.

Lara left Jack to handle his men and headed back in the cabin. She didn't want to intervene, not with Jack there, he was perfectly capable to talk his way out of it and she knew that if she tried to help out, his manly ego would get hurt, plus it wouldn't look good for a captain to be defended by a woman in a small spat with his crew. Her father always insisted that if she wanted to be a pirate and live on a pirate ship, she should know how to act around pirates. That she should never forget that she is a woman and the fact that she can take care of herself it's not going to make the others forget that she's not a man. She always called her father 'Captain' when there was any crew member around even though they all knew she was his daughter, and she always calls Jack 'Captain' when around the others. That's how she was thought and she didn't want the others to think that she was on that ship because there was something between her and Jack and not because she was actually really good at what she was doing.  
Jack entered his cabin, he was looking annoyed and a little ill. He took his hat off and then he spotted Lara who was waiting patiently at the table. She was looking at him and she shook her head with disappointment.  
"All this trouble for a piece of cloth with a drawing of a key on it." She said getting up and closing in on Jack.  
"It's not just a key, love, is The key." Jack tried to make the disappointment on her face go away using his usual tactics.  
"Jack, I think you're forgetting who you're talking too. I know what that key opens, remember? I really don't know why you need a drawing of it."  
"Well, darlin', how would you know which is the right key for that chest? What if there are more keys and you had too chose the right one? Like this we know exactly which is the key we need." Jack said to Lara waving the cloth in her face and using a voice that someone would use when explaining something to a child.  
"Don't be condescending. I doubt Jones has a number of keys kept safe somewhere, but I'll humour you, and say that it might be useful. But without the actual key and the chest we're not making much progress." Lara said getting a bit angry with the tone he used with her.  
"I'm not worried. I'll find that chest and the key." Jack waved her arguments away with his hand and sat at the table putting his compass on it.  
Lara saw him wince a little when he sat and she realized why he was looking ill. He was wounded.  
"Jack show me your wound." She said coming next to him and scanning his body for blood.  
"I'm not wounded."  
"Yes you are. You winced when you sat down and you are pale, which means you lost some blood."  
"I don't wince. I'm …"  
"Fine. You don't wince, you're the most powerful man on earth, now let me have a look. That's why I'm here, it's my job. Do you want to die off an infection?"  
"I'm fine. It's just a nick. You don't have to get so worried." Jack said getting up from the table holding his side, without realizing that he was doing it, and heading to his bed hoping that she would just go away if he went to sleep. He didn't want her to touch him. He was thinking that if he could keep her to a certain distance he would stop having those stupid feelings for her.  
"Why are you being so stubborn? This is the reason you took me on your ship and to be part of your crew, because I'm a good medic. This is the reason I'm here, to take care of all the wounds and to cure the diseases that this crew might get. You're part of the crew." Lara said getting next to Jack who was standing on the edge of the bed. She started to undo the belt that was keeping his sword and added "I promise I won't bite." Smiling at him and taking his coat off.  
Jack let her undress him, the moment that she started unbuckling his belt he felt like he was enchanted, he couldn't stop her and he didn't want to. She took his vest off and then the shirt and she gazed directly at his side. He was right, it wasn't a serious wound, but it still needed to be cleaned and dressed.  
"I'm going to get the medicine chest. Do you want me to bring you a bottle of rum?" Lara said straightening herself back up and breaking the spell that she wasn't even aware she casted over Jack.  
"What?" he asked not paying attention, his thoughts being somewhere on her cleavage that was more revealing while she was bending towards him to look at his wound.  
"I said I'm going after the medicine chest and I wanted to know if you want me to bring you some rum." Lara repeated smiling at how easy it was to distract a man without even trying.  
"I'd love some rum." Jack smiled largely and laid on his back with his arms under his head.  
Lara left. She went in her cabin and took her small medicine chest and then she went in the cargo haul and took the last bottle of rum. On her way up she met Gibbs who stopped her.  
"What's wrong with the captain?" he asked her.  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not like him to sail without a headin'."  
"What makes you think he doesn't have a heading?"  
"I don't think pointing to a random direction is a headin'." Gibbs was getting restless.  
Lara just raised her shoulders and she started to climb the stairs to the upper deck but Gibbs followed her.  
"I know you know missy. You know what got him vexed."  
"I don't know. What gave you the impression I knew? You know as well as I do that Jack is not an open book." Lara answered trying to shake him off.  
"He spends a lot of time with ya, he listened to your advice abou' repairin' the ship, you must know something."  
"Gibbs I'm busy. I don't know what got him vexed and even if I knew I wouldn't tell you or anyone else. If Jack decides to share with you then he will, but I won't be the one who'll talk about his business. Now, don't you have something to do that I'm keeping you from?" Lara stopped in front Jack's cabin door giving Gibbs a death stare that was very effective because he didn't say anything anymore, he just turned on his heels and left.  
When she got inside Jack was asleep. She went next to the bed putting the medicine chest on the floor and the bottle of rum next to it. Lara looked for a second at the sleeping captain, admiring his well defined muscles, the many tattoos that adorned his skin and observing the numerous scars. She slowly reached for his shoulder and shook him lightly.  
Jack opened his eyes and stared at her pouting.  
"You're starting to get of habit of this."  
"A habit of what?" Lara asked him while getting her medicine bottles out of the chest.  
"Of interrupting my dreams."  
"Oh. Sorry about that. Was it a good one?" she said starting to clean his wound.  
"A very good one, I was …" but Jack didn't continue realizing that he dreamt about her so he changed the subject observing that she was using a strange smelling mixture on his wound "What's that? "  
"This is a plant made substance that's very good at keeping the infections away and in the same time helps the skin to heal, and if the wound is not very deep it'll heal without a scar."  
"I've never heard of somethin' like that."  
"It's a secret recipe that I've got from a witch. It has the usually used plants and a few that are actually magical. And don't ask me what they are cause I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I made a deal with that witch and I'm bound by that deal to keep mum about this plants. Done. I'll just have to dress this and you can go back to sleep and to your dream" Lara said taking the clean dressing out from the chest and helping Jack up so she could wrap them around his waist.  
"I'm not going back to sleep. I'll try to find our heading. Did you bring the rum?" Jack said getting up and putting his shirt back on.  
Lara took the bottle from the ground and gave it to him. She gathered her things and taking her medicine chest she headed for the door.  
"I'm going to get some rest. Don't wake me up unless it's absolutely necessary."  
She got in her cabin and she started to undress. She took of her vest and her shirt keeping only the bodice that she altered making it sleeveless and short, only covering her torso. She also took of her boots and she unbraided her hair. She laid in bed and fell asleep quite fast.  
Lara heard someone running on the stairs next to her cabin and she woke up. She got up from her bed and she went out to see what was going on. She heard Jack giving orders.

"On deck! All hands! Lift the skin up, make fast the bundt gasket! Keep your loof! Have care of the lee hatch! Scurry! Movement, I want movement!"

Lara got on deck as fast as she could. The crew around her was running everywhere. She saw Jack hiding behind the stairs.

"For the love of mother and child, Jack, what's coming after us?" Gibbs asked him.

"Nothing" Jack said dismissing him with a hand gesture.

Lara got to him and she didn't say anything, she knew what was going on. She grabbed Jack by his arm and she dragged him inside his quarters.

"So how screwed are we?" Lara asked him.

Jack didn't answer. He was keeping his left fist clenched and he was looking around him terrified.

Lara took his hand and she opened his fist. On his palm was a huge black spot. She let go of his hand and she headed for his clothes chest looking for a rag.

"You should keep this a little more organized." She said while rummaging through shirts and trousers. She finally found a small sash, she took it and she went back to Jack who seemed not to notice that she was there. She tied the sash around his hand.

"Jack? Where are we safe?" Lara asked him looking at his scared eyes. But he wasn't answering. "Jack?"

"Hey there love." He finally acknowledged her presence. "I like your outfit." He added eyeing her. Lara realized that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but she didn't really care, it wasn't important.

"Jack, where are we safe?" she asked him again, worry seeping in her voice.

"Land" Jack answered remembering the situation that they were in and stopping fantasizing about her and her skimpy outfit.

Lara started pacing and cracking her knuckles. She was thinking and she didn't like the way things unfolded in front of her eyes. How were they going to go find Jones's chest if they couldn't be on the water.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I don't like this at all. This is not how I'm planning to die." Lara said pacing faster and faster.

"You're not going to die, Lara." Jack said stopping her by grabbing her by her arms and looking her in the eyes. "I'm not going to let him hurt you." He added wanting to reassure her. Having someone else to worry about it was easier for him to not think about his own destiny.

"Thank you, but I don't think you've got any choice at this moment, unless you know a different way to defeat Davy Jones other than stabbing his heart."

Lara freed herself from his hold and she went at the windows in the rear of the quarter looking at the vast ocean. _This is going to be more difficult than escaping the Navy, a lot more difficult._


	11. Chapter 11: That was close

"Land ho!" someone yelled. The whole crew was frantic to get the ship as close as they could to the shore.

Lara was in her cabin trying to think of something, a plan, that could help Jack and by extension, her and the crew. She was sitting on the edge of the bed only to get back up after a few seconds. When she heard that they were dropping the anchor she pulled her boots on and she got out on deck. Looking at the island in front of her she had a strange feeling, but she couldn't dwell on it because Jack called her.

"Let's go, Lara, get in the longboat!"

She got in the boat and kept staring at the island. When they got to the shore, Lara and Jack went ahead of the others towards the center of the island.

"Secure the ship!" Jack ordered the crew and caught up with Lara who was a few steps ahead.

She stopped in the middle of the beach and she started looking at the jungle in front of her.

"I have a feeling that there are a lot of eyes following my every move." Lara said to Jack who stopped next to her.

"Because you're not wearing your shirt and the whole crew is staring at you." Jack answered grinning.

Lara looked down at herself and she realized Jack wasn't lying, she forgot to put her shirt on, wearing only her bodice.

"Well that explains why I'm cold. But the eyes are staring from the jungle not from behind me." She answered looking at Jack waiting for him to give her a reason for her feeling of being followed.

"Maybe you're confused…."

"Jack, what island is this?"

"What makes you think I know?"

"You seem familiar with it. You have been here before and you know what awaits us in the shadows of the jungle, don't you?"

"No, I don't." he said getting away from her.

"You are a terrible liar."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. And don't think because I can't see your face anymore I can't read you." Lara said following Jack who was speeding in front of her.

When Lara caught up with him, so did the crew, they were all in a state of alert and soon they found out what gave them the reason for it. They were surrounded by the tribe who was living on the island and they weren't looking very friendly. They didn't have time to draw their swords, some of the tribe members shoot poisoned darts at them and they all lost their consciousness.

In a few days the crew had half of the number of people than before getting on the Peleogosto Island. The rest of the crew that escaped from becoming dinner, at least for the moment, were kept in cages made out of the bones of those who were less fortunate, dangling over a precipice. They were all wrecking their brains for an escape plan before they became the next dish for the Pelegosotos. After a while some of the cannibals lifted the cage in which Lara, Gibbs, Marty, Cotton and a few others were in, they didn't know if they came for a snack or what was the reason for getting them up. The cannibals opened the door at the cage and, while threatening them with spears and talking in their strange language, two of them grabbed Lara and pulled her out, closing the cage's door and lowering it back over the precipice.  
Lara struggled to get free but the men holding her were stronger that they seemed.  
"Let go of me, you crazy savages! Get your hands of off me." She screamed and tried to kick them. She managed to hurt one of them by biting his hand but then he got angry and hit her with the stick of the spear on her stomach so hard that she fell on her knees. Lara stopped struggling but she didn't want to make it easy for them either so she refused to walk. The two men flanking her dragged her until they arrived in front of a big chair looking like an improvised throne, where they pushed her on the ground.  
She sat on the dusty ground and mumbled, "Just peachy!", then she started to get up, when she felt two strong arms pulling her up and she heard a voice she recognized saying something in the Pelegosto's language. When she looked in front of her, there was Jack, wearing a funny head piece and having a bunch of eyes painted on his face.  
"You look funny." Lara said to him smiling and she reached for one of the eyes painted on his face. "I wonder what they use for this colours?"  
Jack said something that Lara couldn't understand, to the cannibals and then he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside one of the huts behind him.  
"What are you doing? Why did they bring me here? Are they going to eat me?" Lara asked him on the way to the hut.  
"No, they're not going to eat, at least not right now. I asked them to bring you here." Jack answered motioning Lara to sit on the rickety bed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I wanted to talk to you. They intend to eat me and I need a distraction so I was thinking that you and the rest of the crew might have a plan on distracting them."  
"What reason did you give them for bringing me here?" Lara asked looking suspiciously at the door of the hut.  
"Does it matter? Are you able to escape from the cages they're keeping you in?"  
"It does matter, because there is someone right next to the door and I think he's listening."  
"Don't worry, they don't understand english very well."  
"What is he listening for? What would be the purpose for listening if he doesn't understand what we are saying?"  
"Can you stop worrying about the man outside and answer me?" Jack started to lose his patience.  
"Why are you screaming at me for? It's not my fault that we're in this situation."  
"I'm not screaming, but we can't stay here forever, they will soon come to take you back at your cage, and we haven't got to any conclusion about how we're going to get out from here."  
"Fine. I don't know yet how we could escape from the cages," Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Lara already knew what he was going to say and she continued "and while they're going to put me back in is not an option. We are outnumbered and weaponless so that's not going to work. But I'll figure something out you just be prepared to run."  
"That's not much of a plan." He said pouting.  
"Well if you got a better one, please share it, but if you don't then stop pouting."  
"I'm not …"  
There were some voices outside the hut that seemed quite angry.  
"Jack, what are they saying?" Lara asked while getting up from the bed and hiding behind Jack.  
"They are smarter than I thought."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Lara asked her voice getting higher. She was terrified, she knew that she didn't got a chance in fighting the cannibals, not as long they had that darts and she didn't want to be shot again with those, she had a very bad reaction to the poison that they used.  
"Aaa, they were expecting to hear other sounds from the hut, not us talking." Jack answered turning his head to look at Lara who was still behind him. She was looking at him with a blank face, not getting what he was saying. "Being their chief I can choose who to spend time with" Jack added.  
"Oh. Oh. I get it. I'm telling you those darts are making me slow." Lara said, finally understanding what Jack was talking about.  
The voices outside the hut got more restless, it seemed that they were going to get in any second.  
"Start shaking that cot." Lara said to Jack, who gave her a confused look and then getting her drift started doing as she said.  
They were both shaking the cot while paying attention to the crowd outside.  
"This is fun." Lara whispered to Jack.  
"It would have been more fun if it was the real thing."  
"You can't have everything in life sometimes you have to accept the little that you get."  
"I don't agree. I think you've got to try to get as much as possible."  
"Well you can try but I'm not sleeping with you."  
"Why are they still at the door?" Jack asked glancing towards the door and spotting the shadows on the floor.  
"Maybe they want to wait till the grand finale."  
"I'm starting to feel like an idiot shaking this stupid bed."  
"Then let's give the crowd what it wants."  
"What?" Jack asked, wondering what was she talking about, considering that she just said that she's not going to sleep with him.  
But he didn't have to think for long for figuring out what she meant, because Lara started moaning. She was pretending so good that he felt an erection starting.  
After a few moments of her moaning, and him trying to think about something that could stop him getting too excited the cannibals outside the hut seemed to buy the ruse and weren't threatening to come inside. Lara finished her act and turning towards Jack she made a bow.  
"What do you think, believable enough?" she asked him while he was trying to cover the bulge that she had created.  
"If I weren't here I wouldn't believe that you weren't actually on the heat of the passion."  
"Well it's not a big deal, I think all women have this skill. And I just had an idea. I know how we can escape from the cages."  
Jack took a sit on the bed looking uncomfortable. "How?"  
"Sway."  
"What?"  
"Will sway the cages until we reach the mountain walls, there are vines growing on them, we can grab the vines and climb. When we reach the top we break free from the cage and start running. I'll make sure that one of the cannibals will spot us, thus making them to follow us and you can start running too. We'll meet at the ship."  
"That's a good plan."  
"I'm brilliant. Make sure the Pelegostos will put me in the same cage that they got me out of, with Gibbs and Cotton, the other cage has Leach and the other new additions to the crew and I don't trust them."  
"Sure, love!"  
"Time to go then."  
"Don't take too long. They are getting ready for the feast."  
"Of course."  
They headed for the door but before getting out of the hut Lara stopped and turned back to face Jack.  
"The final touches." She said while opening a few of Jack's buttons from his vest and then shaking her hair so it would look more disheveled.  
"I don't think they will pay attention to this kind of details." Jack said smiling. She always had that effect on him every time she touched him, he couldn't stop a smile forming on his lips.  
"Well just in case."  
When they got out, Jack gave the orders for her to be put back in the cage and he took a sit on his throne, hoping that her plan will work. After a few minutes some of the cannibals brought someone tied to a stick. It was Will. Jack made sure he was put in the same cage as Lara knowing that Will was going to help her out.

"Why would he do this to us? If Jack is their chief." Will was asking Gibbs while Lara was trying to find a way to sway the cage by arranging the people inside so they would be able to create a bigger momentum.

"Aye, the Pelegostos made Jack their chief. But he only remains chief as long as he acts like a chief." Gibbs responded.

 **"** So he had no choice. He's a captive then as much as the rest of us." Will said.

"Much worse." Lara said.

"See, the Pelegostos believe that Jack is a god in human form, and they intend to do him the honor of releasing him from his fleshy prison." Gibbs explained.

"Come on, he doesn't have much time left, and neither do we. Let's start swaying this." Lara said becoming impatient.

They were able after a few tries to grab the vines on the mountain's wall and they started to climb, but one of the cannibals was crossing the bridge that was over them and they had to stop, and if Will would have shut up, earlier and didn't say that they needed all of them to crew the Pearl things would have worked according to Lara's plan, but he did talk and that made the two groups of captives to get in a competition. The others tried to keep climbing, even if the cannibal was still on the bridge, but one of them grabbed a snake, he screamed, they freaked out and let go of the vines, making them fall. The rope that was keeping them dangling over the precipice broke and they fell to their death.

They had to climb really fast now, because they were spotted. When they got on top they didn't have time to find a way to break free from the cage so they just started rolling it. It wasn't a very good idea because they were on some hills and when they got down hill they couldn't stop from rolling. They finally stopped when they hit a tree. They were all dizzy but the tribe chasing them was getting closer and closer so they lifted the cage up and started running until the ground under their feet finished. They fell in a small precipice at the bottom of which there was water. The fell broke the cage and they were finally free until they realized that on the edges of the precipice the cannibals surrounded them, throwing spears at them. They swam as close to the walls as they could but they were stuck there, until a voice of a child screamed something that they couldn't understand the whole tribe left them to go after Jack, Lara assumed.

They ran for the ship. Ragetti and Pintel were already there, trying to steal the ship, but they did almost all the work for them, and now they could leave this damned island faster.

Will stopped to look back.

"What about Jack. I won't leave without him."

"He's gona be here." Lara said looking for Jack too.

A few seconds, and Jack appeared on the beach, followed by the whole tribe.

"Time to go." Will said, starting to climb aboard the ship.

Lara waited a little longer, she didn't want to leave Jack behind. "Move that pretty ass of yours, Jack!" she screamed and when she saw that he was getting closer and she knew that he's going to make it in time she climbed aboard the Pearl too. Lara headed for her cabin to tend to her wound. At first she didn't even realize that she was wounded, but when she got on deck and she relaxed a little knowing that they managed to escape she felt the pain and saw the blood dripping on her arm, one of the spears hit her. _At least it wasn't poisoned. Let's see where did I put that?_

She found the medicine that she needed so she started cleaning the gash, when someone knocked on her door.

"I'm not here. Leave a message." Lara answered concentrating on not feeling the pain.

Jack opened the door and entered her cabin, smiling, mischief all over his face.

"I didn't say you can come in."

"It's my ship, I can go wherever I want." Jack answered full of himself. When he got closer he realized that she was hurt and understood her sudden bad mood. "Here, let me help you" he said taking the rag that she was using to clean her wound from her hand.

"I don't need help I need rum and we're out. And guess who drank most of it." She answered but she didn't stop Jack who was now washing the blood that trickled on her arm.

"Don't you have any stashed somewhere?"

"No." she said looking at the gentle way Jack was touching her. "Oh, I do, I remembered. But not here. In your cabin."

"My cabin? Why there?" he said while he was wrapping a clean rag around her arm.

"I liked the idea of hiding rum from you under your nose." Lara answered rising her shoulders slightly. "Thank you, Jack." She added when he finished her bandage.

"No problem, love. Now I would really appreciate if you would show me where you hid that rum."

"I can't."

"Why? You don't remember?"

"I haven't lost all my mind. But if I show the hiding place to you I won't have a hiding place anymore. So I'll go and bring the rum and you wait here."

"No."

"Oh, come on, let me keep my hiding place. Please!" Lara said pleading, using her little girl voice, the voice that she got anything from her father with.

Jack thought for a second about this and he finally accepted. "Fine. But only because I'll take it as a challenge to find it myself."

"All right. I'll be right back." Lara responded, grinning.

She went in Jack's cabin and took the rum that she stashed away. On her way back she met Will who was looking sad.

"Hey, Will, what's bugging you?"

"I'm worried about Elizabeth."

"Why? You know she can handle herself."

"If I don't get Jack's compass to Cutler Becket she will be hanged."

"Oh. Well did you talk with Jack?"

"Yes, he said that if I get him a key he'll give me his compass."

"Yeah, one hand washes the other. Well I wouldn't be worried about it. Everything will be fine."

Lara left Will with his thoughts and went back to Jack, but she was angry with him and she wanted to hit him in the head with the bottle of rum that she was holding. Realizing that she had the bottle on her hand she took the cork out and she drank a few good gulps before getting inside her cabin.

"You can't send Will after that key." Was the first thing she said while entering the quarters.

"Actually I can. What's up with you?" Jack said getting up from the chair he was sitting in and heading towards Lara reaching for the bottle of rum.

"He's gona get killed. Sending him in Davy Jones's claws. Do you really don't give a rat's ass about anyone else but yourself?" Lara said not leaving Jack to take the bottle from her.

"I didn't know you care about him this much."

"He saved our lives, even though he didn't have to. And even if I cared about him, and you would have known you still would send him after this key."

"Maybe, but let's say for the sake of the argument, that I won't send him after this key, how do you propose to get it? Should I go myself and give Jones the chance to kill me?" Jack said getting upset. He was jealous that she seemed to care more about Will then she did for him.

"No. I don't know. Did you at least tell him what his getting into?" Lara answered looking tired. She didn't like fighting with Jack, not about serious stuff. She didn't mind having little spats with him about small and insignificant things but when it came about important situations she felt horrible.

"He knows everything he needs too. But you can go and tell him more. Maybe he will give up on Elizabeth and he will be with you." Jack answered his face getting stoney, his eyes looking like there was a storm behind them.

"I don't want him to be with me. If I wouldn't know better I would ask you how much have you drank." Lara answered confused about the course of their conversation.

"From where I'm standing it looks like you're in love with the whelp."

"Then move your spot or get yourself some glasses. Look just because you are selfish, egotistical and a narcissist it doesn't mean the others are the same and the fact that I've got people in my life that I consider to be my friends doesn't mean that I feel more than a platonic love for them, maybe not even as much as a platonic love, more like I care about them and the fact that I don't want my friends to get hurt means only this, that I don't want them to get hurt." Lara started ranting.

"I'm not any of those things." Jack started to defend himself.

"Really? Have you ever loved someone in your life other then yourself? Anyone, friend or lover doesn't matter. Did you ever put your needs and desires aside so you could satisfy someone's else needs or desires? Did you ever made a decision that wasn't advantageous for you but it was for someone else?"

"Yes, to all of your questions. I didn't know that you had such a horrible opinion about me." Jack answered looking tired himself.

Lara didn't answer. She didn't know what she could say anymore. Looking at him she realized that she hurt him and that wasn't her intention. She wasn't expecting his answer either, and she knew that he wasn't lying. She went to her bed and she sat on the edge, holding the bottle of rum between her hands.

"How did we got to this?" Lara asked her voice small.

Jack came and sat next to her, she felt the bed moving and the heat of his body next to her.

"Does it matter?" Jack asked her.

"Yes, it does because I want to avoid it next time." Lara stopped staring at the floor and she turned to face Jack. "I don't have such a bad opinion about you I just got angry and I ended up exaggerating. I wouldn't have been friends with you if I would have thought that you are so horrible. And I know you can't go after the key yourself but I still think we should prepare Will, or I could go myself, I think I've got more chances to succeed than Will."

"I'm not letting you risk your life."

"Because of the promise you've made to my dad?"

"Yes." Jack answered _And because I couldn't stand anything bad happening to you._

"Here. I don't feel like drinking anymore." Lara said giving Jack the bottle.

Jack took it and drank half of it and then he corked it back putting the bottle next to the bed.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Lara."

"Are you still upset?"

Lara was standing in front of him, looking teary. Jack got up and hugged her. At first Lara didn't move at all, he took her by surprise but after a few seconds she hugged him back, resting her forehead on his chest.

"There's just one thing that I want to know." Jack said still keeping her close to him.

"What?"

"Are you sure that you don't have feelings for Will?"

"There are a lot of things I don't know, but I know perfectly well how I feel and I'm certain that I don't have feelings for him. Why the sudden interest on my feelings?"

"Oh, I just want to know so if in case he does end up hurt, I hope he won't, but just in case, if you'll try to kill me after or not." Jack said letting go of her.

"You're so silly sometimes. Where are we going now?"

"To see Tia Dalma."

"Will she help you?"

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't she?"

"Because all the women from your past that I have met slapped you the moment they saw you."

"I'm not worried."

"All right then. Let's hope she will happy to see you."

The rest of their voyage to Tia Dalma, Jack and Lara remained in her cabin. They were making plans and joked around, both of them feeling that their fight made them, strangely, to feel more connected.


	12. Chapter 12: Another deal with the devil

They were traveling up river on two longboats, the scenery was dark and creepy. Lara was standing next to Jack in the first longboat. Neither one of them saying anything. Jack was thinking about Tia Dalma and if she would be able to help him and also if she would be willing to. Lara on the other hand was distracted by this new place she was visiting. She was seeing new creatures in the swamps and she was listening the birds trying to identify them.

Will and Gibbs who were standing right behind them were talking about the reason Jack was here, looking for help from 'her'.

"Her?" asked Will after Gibbs finished the story, without mentioning a name.

"Aye" Gibbs replied as that would answer Will's question even though he wanted to know who 'her' was.

"No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been. Before." Jack said his tone going from cheery and certain to scared and uncertain.

"I'll watch your back." Gibbs assured him, proving his loyalty.

"It's me front I'm worried about. Mind the boat." Jack said while getting out from the boat and heading for the shack door.

Lara followed him while looking all around her, seeing people hiding in the shadows. Gibbs came up behind them and passed Jack's order to Will and Will did the same, Cotton being the only one who ended up to stay behind to mind the boats. All of them wanted to see Tia Dalma or as Lara had the impression they would rather go inside then stay here where everything looked like a horror story could take place.

Jack opened the shack's door slowly and entered followed by the others. The inside was looking like a mess, there were jars and trinkets all over the place, a huge yellow snake was slithering on a branch, and in front of them, at a table there was a woman, with dreadlocks and wearing a raggedy dress. She looked up and seeing Jack she smiled.

"Jack Sparrow"

"Tia Dalma" Jack answered her greeting.

"I always know de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." She added getting up from the table and approaching him, but then she spotted Will in the doorway and she went straight to him.

"You. You have a touch of... destiny about you, William Turner." She said to him starring in his eyes.

 **"** You know me?" Will asked being surprised by the fact she knew his name.

"You want to know me?" She asked him flirtatiously.

 **"** There'll be no knowing here. We've come for help and we're not leaving without it." Jack interjected and took Tia Dalma by her arm dragging her with him. "I thought I knew you." He added.

 **"** Not so well as I had hoped. Come." Tia Dalma answered and motioned them at the table.

 **"** Come." Jack added for his crew.

 **"** What... service... may I do you? Hmmm? You know I demand payment."

 **"** I brought payment." Jack answered and motioned for Gibbs to bring the cage in which they caught Jack, the monkey. "Look!" Jack cocked his pistol and shot the monkey that of course didn't die. **"** An undead monkey! Top that!"

Tia lifted the cage door and let the monkey scamper off. Lara who was looking around the shack taking it all in noticed that the monkey went straight in the back of the shack and there she saw some boots that looked very familiar.

"The payment is fair." Tia said while sitting back at the table.

 **"** We're looking for this. And what it goes to." Will said handling her the cloth with the drawing of the key.

 **"** The Compass you bartered from me. It cannot lead you to this?" Tia asked Jack.

 **"** Maybe. Why?" Jack was being vague.

Lara's attention was brought back to the conversation that Jack and Tia were having. She wanted to know why he didn't seem to be able to use his compass anymore. Last time that they talked about it he just said that it was complicated. She also wanted to ask Tia Dalma why the arrow spun like crazy when she was holding the compass.

"Ayeee... Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants! Or... do know, but are loathe to claim it as your own. Your key go to a chest, and it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don't it?" Tia said looking at Jack and smiling mischievously.

The rest of the crew started to make assumptions of what was inside the chest. Tia Dalma stopped them.

"You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of that which vex all man."

"What vexes all men?" Will innocently asked.

"What, indeed." Answered Tia.

"The sea?" Gibbs tried.

"Sums!" Pintel answered sure of himself.

"Dichotomy of good and evil" Ragetti said, making Lara to stare at him being taken by surprise that he knew a word like 'dichotomy'.

Jack became annoyed and answered while rolling his eyes "A woman." Lara couldn't help herself and giggled attracting a stern look from Jack that made her stop.

"A woman. He fell in love." Tia confirmed.

"No, no, no. I heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Gibbs contradicted her.

"Same story, different versions." Tia said raising her voice a little. She continued to tell her story about this woman who apparently was very similar to the sea and that caused him very much pain.

When Will asked what did Jones put in the chest Tia Dalma answered simply. "Him heart."

"Literally, or figuratively?" Ragetti asked.  
Tia Dalma clarified saying that he really put his heart in the chest that he hid away and the key he keeps with him all the time.  
"Let me see your hand!" Tia asked Jack.  
He showed her first his right hand but seeing Tia's look he extended his left. She undid the bandage revealing the Black Spot. Gibbs was first to see it and he spun around to the left and spitted, Pintel and Ragetti doing the same.  
"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know." Jack said.  
Tia Dalma went somewhere in the back of the shack looking for something and Lara considered that was the right moment to tell Jack about those boots that she saw.  
"Jack, there is something I have to tell you." She whispered getting close to him.  
"Not know" Jack answered.  
"Yes know. I have a hunch."  
"Later." Jack shooed her away.  
"But…" she couldn't continue because Tia Dalma was back holding a huge jar of dirt in her hands.  
She gave the jar to Jack who didn't know exactly what he should do with it. Tia Dalma explained that Davy Jones couldn't make port but just every ten years, that he was safe on land so he would carry land with him.  
"Dirt. This is a jar of dirt." Jack said.  
"Yes."  
"Is the ….. jar of dirt going to help?" he asked still trying to figure out how will this be helping him.  
"If you don't want it give it back." Tia Dalma answered him.  
"No" Jack answered hugging the jar like a child would his favorite toy.  
"Then it helps." Tia said to him.  
They asked her where they could find Davy Jones and she threw some crab claws on her table whispering "A touch of destiny" giving them a location.  
Everyone got out of the shack one by one, but Lara stayed behind waiting for them to be out of earshot. When she made sure that they all left she turned around to Tia Dalma.  
"I have a question."  
"Lara Carter. How is your mother?"  
"Mum? How do you know her?"  
"Long story."  
"Never mind. I wanted to ask you about Jack's compass."  
"I don't have another one."  
"No, no. What I want to know is why does the arrow spin extremely fast when I hold his compass?"  
"Because the compass is a magical one and you've got magic in you. The magical powers from the compass and from you clash."  
"Magic? In me? I doubt it."  
"You've got magic entrusted to you by Calypso. When you were born you died and your mother asked Calypso for help, the sea gave you life back and with that a little magic. Have you not realized that the sea creatures help you, have you never been saved before by them?"  
"I think I was. By dolphins in general. Does that mean that in case the Kraken attacks I'm safe?"  
"No. The Kraken does Davy Jones bidding and he is not under the powers of Calypso."  
"Right. So I'll always be safe at sea but not fully safe. Now back to my mother. She never told me about me being brought back to life by the Sea Goddess; and why would Calypso save my life?"  
"Destiny."  
"That's very vague."  
Lara couldn't continue her interrogatory, Jack came back and interrupted her.  
"Come on love, we don't have all day."  
Lara looked at him, standing in the doorway, his hand extended towards the boat outside.  
"I have some things that I need to discuss with Tia Dalma. I'll be there in a minute." Lara said trying to get more time.  
"Now. You'll pay her a visit some other time." He said with authority.  
"But …"  
"Lara don't make me come inside after you."  
"Aye captain." Lara answered heading towards him giving a last glance to Tia Dalma who was looking at them and smiling like she knew something about them that they didn't.  
They were back in the longboats. Lara was pouting and ignoring the others, but her attitude was directed more towards Jack.  
"What did you talk about with her?" Jack asked Lara getting himself closer to her.  
"You know what." She answered.  
Jack was looking confused, he didn't know what Lara was talking about.  
"No I don't."  
"This." Lara said pointing at his compass that was dangling from his waist.  
Jack looked down and he assumed that she was pointing at his crotch. That made him even more confused. Lara saw his expression and she added in a whispered tone. "Why it doesn't work for me." But Jack still thought that she was referencing his manhood so he answered. "Love, believe me it works perfectly well for you. I can prove it."  
It was time for Lara to get a confused look, but she finally realized where the confusion came from and she started laughing histerically which made Jack to feel offended and the others to stare at her. The crew was used to her laughing fits, she laughed a lot, even in situations that others couldn't find anything funny about, but now, because her conversation with Jack was whispered and they couldn't see the scene, they were taken by surprise.  
Lara observing that he still didn't figure out the whole situation said to him between laughing fits.  
"I was talking about your compass. You have a very, very dirty mind Captain."  
"Takes one to know one." Jack answered and winked at her.  
"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, did you see the boots?" Lara asked him remembering the boots she saw in the back of Tia Dalma's shack and her mood getting better after the funny situation that just happened.  
"What boots?"  
"In the back of the shack, Jack went straight for them."  
"No I didn't."  
"Jack the monkey. He went straight for them. I think Tia Dalma brought Barbossa's body in her shack."  
"One, stop calling that pestilent monkey Jack and two why would she bring Barbossa's body here?"  
"That's his name, I didn't name him and I don't know, but I'm almost certain that that was Barbossa back there."  
"Why didn't you tell me when we were there? I could have find a reason to go and look around."  
"Really? I tried to tell you, you shooed me away and after that you interrupted my conversation and now I'm getting angry with you again." Lara answered starting to pout again and sliding away from him.  
"Well you should have insisted." Jack said throwing the blame on her.  
"Next time I will. Next time when I try to tell you something and you'll do that I'm going to put a gun to your head and make you listen." Lara was getting angrier and her voice was rising.  
The crew wasn't impressed by the two fighting, they were used to them screaming at each other and then after a short period of time they would end up laughing together at something or making jokes that only them understood. Will on the other hand didn't know how they usually were so he tried to help them, but neither Jack nor Lara were willing to apologize so Will gave up.  
When they finally arrived at the place indicated by Tia Dalma the sky got dark, it was almost midnight, and the storm was quite strong.  
Jack sent Will in a rowboat to the ship scuttled on the rocks telling him that it was The Flying Dutchman. While Will was going down to his boat, Lara came to join Gibbs and Jack who were standing next to the railing.  
"I don't like this. I don't like it at all." She said looking at Will who was now rowing towards the destroyed ship.  
"Don't start again. He's going to be fine." Jack said not looking at her.  
"He's inexperienced and he has no clue what his getting into." Lara added getting closer to the rail and looking down at the waves that were crashing against the side of the ship.  
"Douse the lamps." Jack said to Gibbs.  
The Black Pearl was soon engulfed in darkness. Jack took a spyglass and he was following what was happening on the other ship. He saw Davy Jones talking to Will and then he lifted his gaze staring exactly at him. When Jack took the spyglass off from his eye Davy Jones was standing right in front of him, the crewmembers from the Flying Dutchman surrounded the crew from the Pearl, holding knives at their throats.

"Oh." Was the only thing Jack could say.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. That was our agreement." Jones said to him.

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack tried to talk his way out of the situation.

"Then you were a poor captain, but a captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain' Jack Sparrow?" Jones answered him, mocking his capability to be a captain and his ego.

"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack said pointing towards the ship where Will was.

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price? Pttt!"

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Jack asked being ready to start the negotiation.

"One hundred souls, three days-uh." Jones responded.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off."

"I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go. Ha ha! Ha ha! Ha ha!"

Lara was standing on the side, a knife at her neck and she was thinking that Jones was looking even more terrifying that she remembered him and that she's going to kick Jack for agreeing to sell Will's soul.

 **"** Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano. Worth at least four... maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention... he's in love. With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him... would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh. But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man - a friend-uh - to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?"

"Yep! I'm good with it. Should we seal it in blood? I mean... mm-mm - ink?"

"Of course you are, you egotistical pig." Lara said not being able to control her words.

Davy Jones and Jack both turned to look at her. Jack was frowning and Davy Jones started smiling, recognizing her.

"Lara Carter, still trying to find the man who killed your father-uh?"

"It's none of your business."

"Fiery as always. That big mouth of yours will end you in trouble-uh." Jones said to her and then he turned to Jack. "I will make you a better offer-uh. You give me the girl and you'll only have another fifty souls-uh."

Lara's eyes went wide. She was sure that Jack will sell her, after all he was who he was, and only fifty souls was easier than a hundred, plus she just called him a egotistical pig and he wasn't very happy about that and she knew that he could have a temper.

"No. I'm sticking to the first offer." Jack said after a few seconds that for Lara felt like hours.

"Very well." Davy Jones said turning back at Jack and grabbing his hand with a tentacle making the black spot to disappear.

After the Flying Dutchman crew left, Jack told Gibbs to head for Tortuga and then he went to his cabin without looking at Lara who was still standing in the same spot as if there was still some one holding a knife at her.

After a few seconds of staring at the captain's quarter's door Lara finally knocked, she heard footsteps getting closer to the door and the handle of the door being turned. Jack opened the door and looked at her, the frown still on his face.

"I wanted to thank you." Lara said before he would close the door on her face.

"Pretty generous for an egotistical pig, isn't it?" Jack said clearly upset about her words earlier.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Then why did you say it?"

"I just … well I … I was angry."

"I think you should take some time for yourself and think about your feelings because it's starting to look that you're falling for Will without you knowing it. Since he came on this ship all you do is try to save his ass."

"Not this again. We had this conversation before. I'm not going to repeat myself. I just didn't like how you handled the situation, I would have done it differently and you got me angry so I snapped."

"Well it's my situation I can handle it however the hell I want."

"No Jack it's not your situation, is ours, the whole crew is involved because if you screw up we all are going to pay. You know what I just came here to thank you and I did so I'm going to my cabin. Goodnight."

Lara turned on her heels and she went below deck. Jack looked at her leaving and after he couldn't see her anymore he closed his door and went to bed, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling.


	13. Chapter 13: Feelings and realisations

The rest of the voyage to Tortuga Jack and Lara avoided each other, Jack because he was angry that she accused him of being an 'egotistical pig' and that, even though he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself, she seemed attached to Will and he was jealous; and Lara because she didn't want them to fight again about all that 'Will situation' and she felt bad for the words she said, especially that she didn't really mean them, but that was who she was, she would say horrible things in a fit of anger, things that really hurt the others.

They were close to Tortuga, Lara and Gibbs just finished the list of supplies that they would have to take with them, Lara headed for her cabin to finish her own list of personal things she would have to get.

While she was writing down the last items she heard footsteps outside her door and then three knocks.

"Come in." she said putting her quill back at his place.

Jack came in and sat on the chair facing her on the other side of the table.

"Gibbs said that you made the list of supplies needed." He said to her, his face not giving anything away, his lips not wearing the usual little smirk that he had while looking at her and his eyes looking darker than usual.

"I did. Here, she said giving him the piece of paper, I suppose you want to verify it."

Jack didn't answer, he took the list and read it. After he finished he gave it back to her "It's fine."

Lara took it and folded it putting it in the little pocket hidden in her vest.

"And that one, what list is that?" Jack said seeing the other piece of paper on the table.

"That's a list of things I need for myself." Lara said taking the other list and folding it the same way she did the first one. "Do you have anything to add on the list?" she asked him seeing that he wasn't leaving.

"Shirts. But there's no list for me personal things."

"Shirts?"

"Aye, you know, piece of linen with sleeves that you wear."

"I know what shirts are."

"Well you asked."

Lara took another piece of paper from a drawer next to her and the quill and she wrote down 'shirts' then she lifted her head and looked at Jack, expecting him to continue but he didn't.

"What else?" she asked seeing that he was silent.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm writing down your personal list. So is there anything else that you need, or is it just shirts? What about trousers or boots?"

"Trousers yes, boots no. Who is going to get all this, I won't have time for all this shopping?"

"I will, I have to buy some things for me so I can squeeze in a few other things." Lara answered adding trousers on the list.

"Anything else?" she asked looking back up at Jack who was looking in a better mood.

"Rum."

"That is already on the list I made with Gibbs or you want a special kind of rum?"

"No, nothing special, just one to be only mine, I assume that on the other list is the rum for all the crew?"

"Yeah, but whatever you take from that rum doesn't automatically become yours?"

"I want a personal stash of it." Jack said childlike.

"All right." Lara couldn't help it, she smiled at him her warmest smiles and then she wrote down on the list 'Jack's personal rum'.

There was another knock at the door and Gibbs head appeared from behind it.

"Captain, we're ready to dock. Lara add two more barrels of gunpowder on the list."

"All right." Lara answered folding Jack's list and getting out the other one. "Oh, captain, if you remember anything else that you want to add on the list tell me, and no I can't get you a good strumpet." She said seeing Jack getting ready to say something.

"That's not what I wanted to say." He said frowning.

Lara just looked at him, one eyebrow raised. After a few seconds of silence Jack said "I'll think of something else." Making Gibbs chuckle and Lara smile knowingly.

Once they docked Lara headed for the trading part of town and Jack and Gibbs headed for the taverns to try to recruit new crew members. They agreed to meet back at the ship later at night.

After a long day of trading, buying and a little bit of stealing Lara got back at the Black Pearl. Jack and Gibbs weren't there yet, there were only a few of the crew members that were loading the barrels and the food on the ship, so she went in Jack's quarters leaving the parcels with his clothes on his bed and the crate full of rum bottles on his table. After she finished with the rest of things she got, Lara headed outside, on the docks.

When she arrived there she saw Elizabeth talking with Jack, holding his compass on her hand. Elizabeth looked up at her and called for her.

"Lara. Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Lara asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"Is it true that the only way to save Will is by finding this chest?" Elizabeth asked looking Lara in the eyes trying to read her face.

Lara looked at her then she looked at Jack, his face saying "don't do anything stupid" and then she saw James Norrington in the back throwing up. Looking back at Elizabeth, Lara nodded her head and said:

"Will is trapped on The Flying Dutchman. The Flying Dutchman is much better armed than the Pearl and has a bigger crew so going after them will end with us being dead and no chance to save Will, but if we have the chest we have leverage with Davy Jones, thus making us able to negotiate Will's freedom and well being. So, putting it short, that chest is the only way to save him." Lara finished her speech. Elizabeth gave her a small smile and focused on the compass. Jack gave Lara a small nod of the head and waited impatiently for the compass's needle to stop moving and point them on the right direction.

"Mister Gibbs!" Jack said when the needle of the compass finally stopped spinning.

"Captain."

"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor and prow that canvas!" Gibbs started barking orders.

They all got on board. Jack leading Elizabeth with a hand on her back, Norrington carrying a goat and Lara coming behind them, her thoughts wandering.

"I'll need a place to sleep." Elizabeth was saying to Jack, when Lara caught up with them.

"My quarters are right there." He answered with his arm pointing towards his cabin.

"And where will you be sleeping?" she asked.

"Love, I always sleep in me cabin when I'm aboard me ship." He smiled at her.

"Where do you sleep?" Elizabeth asked Lara.

"Lower deck, why?"

"Can I sleep there too?"

"Ahh. Do you snore?"

"No, of course not." Elizabeth answered looking appalled at Lara's question.

"Fine, you can sleep there, I'll ask the boys to bring in some extra blankets."

"Thank you!" Elizabeth smiled and she followed Lara below deck to her cabin.

Jack looked at them leaving, disappointment on his face and then he turned on his heels and got to his cabin. The first thing he saw was the crate with rum bottles, it made him smile. He took a bottle from the crate and opened it taking a swig. Then he saw the parcels on his bed and he went to open them. There were three shirts and three pair of trousers, all made from the best kind of cotton. He liked the way the fabric felt at touch and then he remembered that he didn't give Lara any shillings for all this. He went on deck and spotting Marty he called him and told him to go after Lara and send her to him.

Below deck, in her cabin, Lara was showing Elizabeth the place.

"So this is it. Don't touch anything in that cabinet some of the things in there can be dangerous and others are very hard to come by so I don't want them to be wasted. And this is the bed, luckily is a pretty large one so we won't be cramped." Lara said pointing at the bed that was covered with a beautiful blanket.

"It's very neat in here." Elizabeth said to her taking a sit at the table.

"I like things to be organized around me. Probably because there's a big mess in my head so I need to balance it somehow."

"So Will did find you?" Elizabeth asked trying to get more information on how her fiancée ended up on Jones's ship and she was doing it in a subtle manner.

"He did. He was fine if that's what you want to know." Lara said, acting like she didn't get where Elizabeth was heading with the conversation.

"Oh. That's good. And then he left or …?"

"It was a more complicated kind of thing. Really strange. I don't really know. Anyway I think we should go to sleep it's very late." Lara said getting the beautiful cover off from the bed.

Elizabeth didn't know what to think, it seemed to her that Lara was avoiding the topic, but she couldn't continue because there were knocks on the door.

Lara went to open the door praying that whoever it was came to call her away and get her out from the situation. She didn't care that much about Elizabeth, but she was still not fine with Will's fate and she was afraid that she would get angry again and she will end up telling Elizabeth too much, putting in danger Jack's life.

"The captain wants to see you." Marty said when Lara opened the door.

"All right. Thank you. Oh, Marty, what about those blankets, can you make sure we get two more?" Lara said feeling grateful for the opportunity to leave.

"Sure, I'm on it." Marty answered.

"I'll be back. You don't have to wait for me. You can go to sleep." Lara said to Elizabeth while getting out from her cabin and closing the door behind her.

She knocked at Jack's door and entered after hearing him say "Come in."

"Marty said you wanted to see me." Lara told him, and then she spotted the shirts and trousers that she brought "Are they good?" she asked him.

"Yes. Perfect. That's why I wanted to see you. How much do I owe you?" Jack responded getting a small leather pouch that ringed when he opened it.

"Nothing." She answered taking the shirts from the bed and folding them.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Lara asked him finishing with the last shirt and starting to fold the trousers.

"Why don't you want me to pay you for this?"

"Well the rum I stole, so it's free and this, she said pointing at know the neatly folded clothes, are a gift. And before asking me why again, because you didn't sell me out to Davy Jones and because you really have to change that shirt, she added pointing at the shirt he was wearing."

"What's wrong with this shirt?"

"It's starting to take a strange colour and odor. I think that it's time for a new one, that you would preferably wear after a little washing."

"Are you saying that I stink?"

"No, I'm saying that you smell. Look, cleaner is healthier and for a person who wants to live forever, if possible, I would expect you would try not to die of stupid diseases that can be avoided. Plus you still smell of paprika. You really have to wash. Unless you enjoy smelling like food, maybe the Kraken won't spit you out if you have some seasoning on."

"You have a very strange sense of humor sometimes. Macabre." Jack said while smelling himself and realizing that the smell of paprika was still there and that she wasn't exaggerating.

"Well. What can I say from dirty to deadly. I have to go, shopping is exhausting. G'Night."

"Wait."

"What?"

"Thank you." Jack said getting closer to Lara so she could hear him whisper.

"For what?"

"For what you said to Elizabeth."

"I didn't lie. That is the only way to save Will, I just let out the part that that's also the only way to save you." She smiled weakly and then she left, leaving Jack standing in the middle of his cabin.

Lara went back to her cabin, hoping that Elizabeth was already asleep and Jack sent one of the crew members to fetch him some water so he could wash himself up.

Opening the door slowly, Lara sneaked in her own cabin, feeling like a thief breaking in her own cabin and swearing in her mind.

"Lara?" Elizabeth asked from the bed holding a short sword in her hand.

'Damn' Lara said under her breath.

"Yes. Go back to sleep."

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Well you should." Lara said while undressing.

Elizabeth didn't say anything while Lara was taking of her boots and her clothes, leaving her trousers on and her bodice. She undid her hair letting it fall on her back and she slipped under her blanket next to Elizabeth, feeling her gaze on her back.

"What?" she finally asked.

"I want to ask you something."

"Be quick, I want to sleep."

"Have you ever been with a man?"

"What?"

"You know, in bed?"

"Yes."

"How is it?"

Lara turned around to look at Elizabeth. The moonlight was strong enough to see her features and to be able to read her face and see that she was serious about her question.

"Good in general. Very good if he knows what he's doing. Why?"

"Well, I … I was wondering. I never, you know, and I. What if I don't know what to do, what if I make a fool of myself?"

"You won't. It's a natural thing. You'll be fine. Now sleep." Lara answered feeling more and more annoyed that she accepted this arrangement.

"Yes but what if …"

"Look, when time will come things will just follow their course, just go on your instincts and take your time. Make sure that he won't rush. Women need more time to be physically prepared for the act itself so make sure you're ready for it before he penetrates you."

Lara could see even in the low light that Elizabeth blushed.

"How do I know when I'm ready?"

"When you're wet."

"What?"

"You'll just know, all right. Now let me sleep." Lara said turning her back at Elizabeth.

For a few seconds there was silence and Lara dozed off, but her luck has left her that night.

"Will it hurt?"

"Maybe."

"How do I make sure that he'll be satisfied?"

Lara got out of bed, she took her blanket and her pillow and she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked her sitting up.

"Anywhere far away from here. I need to sleep and you drive me crazy. I promise I'll have this conversation with you some other time, but if I don't get any sleep I'll end up killing someone, probably you."

"You can stay here, I promise I will shut up."

"You won't, you will shut up for a few minutes and then you won't be able to contain yourself and you'll start again, and I understand your anxiety and curiosity, but as I said I need to sleep. See you tomorrow."

Lara got out and closed the door leaning on it and sighing. _Where the hell am I going to go now. I can't sleep in those stupid hammocks I always fall from them. I need a bed._

It was very late, two or three in the morning and Lara was banging at Jack's door.

"Come on Jack. Please!" Lara said to the closed door.

After a few more moments the door finally opened and Jack was standing there looking angry.

"I need to sleep here." Lara said getting inside sliding between Jack and the doorframe.

"What happened? Another nightmare?" Jack asked worried, remembering her dream and what it possibly meant.

"Yes, a nightmare called Elizabeth."

"She snores?"

Lara headed for the bed and she laid there arranging her pillow.

"No. She couldn't stop talking and asking questions."

"About Will?" Jack asked getting in bed next to Lara.

"Sort of."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Look I came here hoping that I'll be able to sleep, not for changing the conversation partner."

"Sorry. I'll shut up. Just one more thing. Should I be worried about the questions she asked and your answers to those questions?"

"Sex."

Jack didn't know if he heard right, if she was asking for it or if she was already asleep and having a dirty dream.

"That's what she was asking about." Lara added sleepily.

Jack didn't say anything more. He sat on his pillow and listened to Lara's deep breath before falling asleep himself.

When Lara woke up the sun was shining very brightly. Jack wasn't there anymore. She got out of bed feeling very well rested, she took her pillow and her blanket wanting to get them back to her cabin, but she changed her mind. Not knowing how long it will take them to reach their destination she might have to sleep here again so she just made the bed and then, realizing she wasn't dressed she headed for her cabin.

Elizabeth was on deck, talking to Jack. Lara looked at them for a second and then she continued to her cabin. She changed her clothes and made the bed _Of course she didn't make the bed, she's used to have maids pick up after her._ After she was done tidying up the cabin she got back on deck and saw Jack caressing Elizabeth's cheek getting ready to kiss her. She didn't stay to see more, she turned around and went back to her cabin feeling sad, hurt and confused.

 _So that's why she wanted to know. I hate her. And I hate him. Why the hell do I care? I don't care, Jack's a free man. He can be with whomever he wants. Why the bloody hell does this bother me so much? I don't love him. Yes you do. No I don't. You know you do. No I don't. Damn it, I do, I've fallen in love with him. I'm such an idiot. Why do I always fall for the emotionally unavailable men?_

Lara's train of thought was derailed by the sudden appearance of Jack, he was looking terrified.

"Where's me jar of dirt?"

"In your cabin."

"I didn't find it." He said looking under the table.

"What the hell happened? You freak me out." Lara asked, but he didn't have to answer, she saw his left hand that he was keeping in a fist and she realized that the Black Spot was back.

Lara took one of her sashes and tied it to his hand and then she left, Jack was following her.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your jar of dirt."

"I already told you it's not there."

They got to Jack's cabin. Lara went directly at the chest next to the bed. She opened it and she got the jar giving it to Jack.

"How did you know it was there?"

"I put it there this morning."

"Land ho." Gibbs voice was heard from the deck.

"Time to go." Lara said getting on deck and helping the men lower the longboat.

They were heading for the island, each with his own thoughts. Pintel and Ragetti were fighting over the way you would say Kraken, Elizabeth looking at the compass, Norrington looking unhappy, Jack looking still terrified and Lara thinking about Jack and Elizabeth, not being able to stop herself.

 _I hope we're not too late._


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmares do come true

"Guard the boat, mind the tide …don't touch my dirt." Jack said while getting off from the boat.

Elizabeth was walking in front of them with the compass in her hand. Lara was walking a few steps behind all of them. They walked not very far from the beach, over some sand dunes when Elizabeth said "This doesn't work. And it certainly doesn't show you what you want most." Sitting down and putting the open compass next to her. Jack took a look at the compass that was now pointing at Elizabeth.

"Yes it does. You're sitting on it."

He motioned her to move away and he gave Norrington a shovel. While Norrington was digging in the sand Jack sat down in a lotus position, Elizabeth was standing on the side and Lara wondered off, not very far away but far enough to not make eye contact with any of them.

Then suddenly she heard the noise of the shovel hitting something, something hard. She got back to the others while they were opening the big chest. Inside there were letters and other things and a smaller chest. Jack, Elizabeth and Norrington got their heads closer to it and heard a heartbeat.

"It's real!" Elizabeth said surprised and excited.

"You were actually telling the truth." Norrington said.

"I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised." Jack said taking out the little chest.

"With good reason." Came a voice from behind them. It was Will, soaking wet, looking very proud of himself.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! I came to find you!" Elizabeth said running towards Will and giving him a kiss.

Norrington looked away, jealousy in his eyes, Jack looked jealous also and Lara looked around at all of them, thinking that this was more than a love triangle and her mood got even worse _Why is everyone so crazy about her. What the hell is so special about her?_.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked Will.

 **"** Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet." Will responded making fun of the story Jack said about escaping the island he was marooned on.

 **"** Not so easy, is it?"

 **"** But I do owe you thanks, Jack."

 **"** You do?"

 **"** After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones."

 **"** What?" Elizabeth asked, shocked.

 **"** What?" Jack asked back, his voice going higher.

 **"** I was reunited with my father." Will continued his story.

 **"** Oh! Well... you're welcome, then."

 **"** Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" Elizabeth said to Jack.

 **"** Pretty much. Time and tide, love." Jack answered.

Then she turned to Lara. "And you saying that this is the only way to save Will."

"Hey, I didn't lie to you, you didn't ask me how he got on that ship, you asked me if by finding the chest we could save him, and I still think that this would have been the only chance. Now the fact that Will managed to get out of the situation by himself is a different story."

"You should have told me how he got there."

"Yes, but then you probably wouldn't have been very willing to still go after the chest, and we had to find it."

Will took the key out and went next to the chest getting ready to open it.

"Oy! What're you doing?" Jack said eyeing Will.

"I'm gona kill Jones." He responded.

 **"** Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key." Jack said while pointing his sword at Will.

"You do know that if Will kills Jones he might be capable to call the Kraken off the hunt, right?" Lara said trying not to let them get to a fight.

Will backed up slowly, then suddenly drew Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

"Also if Jack stabs the heart he could be freeing your father so this fight is pointless." Lara added.

Norrington drew his sword pointing it at Will.

"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

 **"** I knew you'd warm up to me eventually." Jack said making Lara wonder if he was really that naïve to believe that Norrington didn't actually have his own agenda.

Norrington pointed his sword at Jack and gave his explanation **"** Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back."

 **"** Ah. The dark side of ambition."

 **"** Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption."

"I don't want to spoil your fun here, but there is a very big possibility that Davy Jones will show up pretty soon, so can we just get the chest and leave and you can fight later for it." Lara said just realizing that if Will was here with the key, Davy Jones must have realized that he didn't have it anymore and he would know that Jack was behind it and also he would come to take his chest and hide it somewhere else.

But it was too late they were already dueling. Will said to Elizabeth to guard the chest but she refused, she was busy to scold them. Lara took the chest thinking that maybe she could lock pick it, but after she looked at it more attentively she realized that with her tools that was impossible, so she set the chest back on the sand and she joined the duel, hoping that like this either her or Jack could get the key.

The key was going from one to another, Lara had it for a short while but Norrington chased her and managed to hit her on her back with the pommel of the sword. Lara threw the key to Jack while falling on the sand and he got it so Will and Norrington started chasing Jack, leaving Lara alone on the sand to catch her breath. She wasn't bleeding but the knock was strong enough to affect her breathing.

When Lara looked up Elizabeth was chasing Pintel and Ragetti who stole the chest so she got up and started following them. _Jack will manage without me, if he gets the key, but the chest is gone, it'll all be useless._

Lara caught up with the two pirates and Elizabeth just in time to see a huge wheel rolling towards the shore. On top of the wheel there were Norrington and Will and on foot running after it there was Jack.

Lara took her sword out and facing Ragetti and Pintel she said: "Give me the chest you bilge rats." At first they advanced towards her, ready for a duel, but in a split second their faces looked scared and they started to back away. Lara looked behind her and saw Davy Jones's crew coming towards them.

The two pirates started running and soon after them was Elizabeth, Lara stood for a split second to assess the situation, she could take down two, maybe three of them, but there were much more then that so she started running after Elizabeth and the other two. At one point Ragetti and Pintel lost the chest, Lara took it but she was instantly attacked. She fought her assailants, Elizabeth helped her out but they were seriously outnumbered. Lara wasn't the best sword fighter, she was better on hand to hand combat and having one hand occupied with the chest wasn't helping.

She hit one of the fish-man in the face with the chest and kicked him down, but someone else hit her in the head and she fell down. She felt how the chest was yanked from her grip. The others continued running after Elizabeth who left her behind.

Lara couldn't get up, she was very dizzy and she felt warm blood dripping on her back. After tying a rag around her head she slowly got up, still not secure on her feet and she saw not far away from her the guy that took the chest from her. He was missing his head but was still walking aimlessly. Not far away from him she saw Jack getting ready to open the chest.

She got near him the moment he took the heart out from the chest.

"Davy Jones is literally heartless." Lara said.

Jack looked at her wanting to say something but he didn't have time. Noises were coming from behind him, so he hid the heart in his shirt and got up running for the boat. Lara tried to keep up but her head was pounding.

 _Ignore the pain, pain is part of life, just breath. You can do it. Come on, you had worse injuries than this._ Lara kept repeating to herself. When she finally caught up with Jack, Will was laying unconscious on the side of the boat and they were surrounded by Jones's crew. Norrington took the chest and ran, the crew on his tails, giving them the chance to escape. Lara seemed to be the only one that thought that something was off.

They all got on the boat. Jack was holding his jar of dirt like it was the most precious thing he had. Lara sat next to him and leaning close to his ear she asked.

"Don't you find it strange that Norrington decided to help us?"

"No, he decided to help the love of his life." Jack answered making a small head gesture towards Elizabeth who was trying to wake Will.

"I doubt it. There's something fishy in all this, and I'm not talking about the Flying Dutchman's crew."

"Don't worry about it love, it doesn't matter why he did it. Are you all right? You don't look too good." Jack said seeing the pallor on Lara's face.

"Yeah. Just a cracked skull. I'll survive."

"How bad is it?"

"I don't know. I don't have eyes on my back. If I did I could have seen the attacker and I wouldn't be bleeding right know."

"Ask Marcus to have a look when we get back, after all that's why you taught him how to mend wounds, in case you were the one who got hurt."

They got back on the Pearl, happiness was short lived, though. From under the water the Flying Dutchman emerged. Davy Jones looked in a very bad mood. Lara knew that he was going to attack them but she also knew that the wind was in their favour and that with the wind the Pearl could easily out run the Dutchman, so she went below deck to try to take care of her wound.

She heard the shots and felt the ship gaining speed so she calmly sat down on her bed, with the small medicine chest next to her and a mirror on her hand, trying to see what she was up against. She could barely finish cleaning her wound when the ship was jarred. After a few minutes she heard their cannons being fired and Jack came in her cabin.

"We have to leave."

"What?"

"The Kraken is attacking." Jack said grabbing Lara by her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"Leave where?"

"We take the longboat. There is only one left."

"We can't all fit in the longboat."

"Not all. Just you and me."

"No." Lara freed herself from Jack's clutch.

"I'm not leaving them behind. They are my friends. I'm staying and fighting." She said heading for her chest and opening it to take out a gun.

Jack knew that staying there and trying to convince Lara would take too much time, time that they didn't have. He saw the little arrows that Lara stole from the Pelegostos to study; he took one and he jabbed it in Lara's neck.

Lara felt her eyes getting heavy and she slowly lost her consciousness. Jack picked her up and went straight to the longboat. After he gained some distance from the ship, Lara's words started to sound in his head. He took his compass out and after looking at it he started rowing back to the Black Pearl. When he got there the Kraken was slowly engulfing the ship. He looked at Lara "Are you happy now?", but she didn't answer, the tranquilizer still running through her veins.

After managing to blow up a huge chunk from the Kraken's tentacles, Jack told the crew to abandon ship and go in the longboat. He stayed behind wanting to look at his beloved ship one more time before living, but he wasn't alone. Elizabeth came to him.

"Thank you, Jack."

"We're not free yet, love."

"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth said. Then she leaned over to him and passionately kissed him. Will saw the kiss, a split second of it before Gibbs called for him to move faster.

Elizabeth used her kiss to distract Jack and she shackled him to the main mast.

"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see? I'm not sorry." Elizabeth said to him.

Jack smiled "Pirate."

They were pretty far away when Lara came out from her 'sleep'. She got up and looked around.

"Where's Jack?"

"He stayed behind. To give us a chance." Elizabeth answered.

"What? No." Lara screamed. She got up and wanted to jump in the water, but strong arms stopped her. Will was keeping her from going after Jack.

"Nooo! Jack! No!" she kept screaming and crying. Her nightmare came true and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked at the ship as it was going down and she couldn't stop the hot tears that were coming from her eyes.

They rowed all the way to Tia Dalma's hut. No one was saying anything. Lara's sobs stopped, only the tears weren't stopping their race on her face.

Tia Dalma welcomed all of them. She knew and Lara realized that she knew that this was going to happen even when she gave Jack that jar of dirt,

"Why didn't you tell him? Why did you leave him to do this?" Lara asked her sorrow and pain in her eyes.

"Each of us have a destiny." Tia responded calmly.

"Bullocks." Lara answered and took a sit at the table.

The rest of the men started to say their good words about Jack. Will was the one who thought about what if there was a way to bring him back. Tia Dalma's interest was sparked.

"Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?" she asked all of them.

Lara lifted her head. The tears had stopped. She looked at Tia Dalma's eyes and said.

"I'd do anything."

The others agreed, one by one.

"Alright. But if you're goin' brave the weird, and haunted shores, at world's end, then... you will need a captain who knows those waters."

After she finished her sentence a man wearing boots descended the stairs into the room. It was Barbossa. Everyone was shocked, everyone except Lara, she saw his boots before in Tia Dalma's shack and now things started to come together.

 **"** So tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa asked.

Lara went straight to him, punched him and then she said to him.

"It's not your ship. It never was your ship and it will never be your ship, not until you'll be the one willing to sell your soul to the devil for it. Got it?!"

Barbossa wanted to answer but Tia Dalma gave him a look and he didn't say anything anymore. Tia took Lara gently aside and escorted her to a small bedroom.

"Drink this. It will help you to sleep." She said handing her a tankard with a strange liquid.

"I don't know if I want to sleep."

"You'll be better after you sleep. You'll see."

"Why did he stayed behind? That's not typical of him."

"Maybe he wanted to protect someone he cared about."

Lara didn't think about this and know this was the only thing she could think about. That he wanted to protect Elizabeth. She drank the beverage from Tia and let the sleep take over her and her troubled soul.


	15. Chapter 15: No time for grieving

When Lara woke up, Elizabeth was standing next to her, on the edge of the bed she was in. For a split second Lara forgot where she was and why and she was getting ready to tell Elizabeth to buzz of. Then the memories have resurfaced and with them so did her sorrow.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked stupidly.

"Oh. I'm perfect. I'm just bloody perfect. How do you think I am? That's such an idiotic question." Lara snapped at her getting herself in a standing position.

"I'm sorry. I just … I don't know. I didn't think that this would affect you so much. After all this is probably happened more than once in your life. I always had the impression that you were made out of stone."

"Are you crazy? It always hurts when someone you lo… care about disappears from your life, especially when it's so sudden. What you think because I'm a pirate and I live a somewhat dangerous life I started to don't give a damn about the others wellbeing?"

"You're right. I'm really sorry."

"You are terrible at comforting. Go away."

Lara got out of bed and left the room. She got in the bigger room where Tia Dalma, Gibbs, Barbossa and Will were sited at a table making plans, she looked at them and she chose to get out of the shack. She didn't want people around her. She didn't want to have to talk.

Lara was strolling around the swampy area, thinking about how stupid she was. _I didn't want to get involved with him because I knew he would break my heart and yet here I am with a broken heart. So why the hell did I do all this. Why the hell did I try to lie to myself that the only thing I felt for him was platonic, a friendship, nothing else. I'm an idiot. And now I'm even a bigger idiot for wallowing in regrets. You know that regrets don't help. What's done is done. Move forward. Go back there and help them plan. Come on turn back._

But her body wasn't listening to her. She has stopped unable to go back and unable to continue forward. Lara stayed like that, unmoving for minutes, until she heard someone calling her name.

"Lara, Lara." Will was looking for her.

They all agreed that she had to help them with the plan and they asked Elizabeth to go after her, but she didn't want to do it, not after their discussion.

Lara turned around and saw Will getting closer. He looked sad and hurt.

"What?" she answered his cries.

"We need your help. You have to come back."

"I'm not ready."

"Ready for what? We're just planning."

"Ready to see their faces. I'm not in a very social mood."

"I know and I understand but sooner we finish the plan faster we can apply it."

Lara sighed and she turned around. She knew Will was right. There was no good argument that she could make, so she started walking back towards the shack.

Before they got very close Will stopped her gently grabbing her by her elbow.

"What now?" Lara asked her temper rising. She didn't want to do this, but what made her angrier was the conflicting things she felt. She wanted to go after Jack as fast as possible, but in the same time she wanted others to give her some time to grieve.

"I want to ask you something?" Will said his voice lower than usual.

"I'm listening."

"Was there something going on between Jack and Elizabeth while they were on the Pearl?" Will asked her. He felt close to Lara in a way. She helped him out a lot when they were traveling from Port Royal to Tortuga, and even when they have left from Tortuga she taught him a few things about the life on a ship. He liked that she was always open to discussing anything. She didn't shy away from any topic and she was direct. He was just hoping that she would answer truthfully to his question.

"No. Nothing that should worry you." Lara lied. Not because she wanted to help out Elizabeth, but because she didn't want to hurt Will. He reminded her of her brother, his kindness and willingness to help others, his decision to fight Jones to save his father just because it was his father, not hating him for not being there when he was a child and being a pirate. She didn't want to make him sadder. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, before we abandoned the ship I saw them kissing."

"Who kissed who? I mean if she kissed him than I understand your worries, but if it was the other way around, that's just Jack being Jack."

"I don't know, I only saw them for a split second before Gibbs distracted me."

"I think you should talk with her. I can't help you out. You have to ask her about it." Lara said to him starting to move towards the shack.

She didn't want to talk about this anymore. Her head was spinning. Now Tia Dalma's words seemed even more meaningful to her. Of course, they were kissing, it was a good bye kiss.

When she entered the shack all the eyes were looking at her. In a normal situation she would look at the others to try to figure out what they were thinking, but she didn't have the energy to do that now, she just wanted all to be finished so she could drink some more of that liquid from Tia and go back to a dreamless sleep.

She sat at the table next to Gibbs and she took the bottle of rum from his hands taking a huge gulp from the fiery liquid, then she put the bottle on the table in front of her and said.

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll need the navigational charts from Sao Feng." Barbossa answered.

"That means we have to go to Singapore." Lara said.

"Exactly, but there is a little problem. We don't have a ship and we need to chose a course that we'll keep us away from the East India Trading Company. Which of course we'll not be easy considerin' that the waters around Singapore are full of their vessels."

"I know. About the ship, that's easy. I've got a small sloop that would be enough for a trip to Singapore, I doubt we could use it for traveling at the end of the world. We'll see. It's an old sloop and it wasn't used in a long time. As for the right course, we need Becketts charts and plans. That's going to be trickier."

"You've got a sloop?" Gibbs asked surprised.

"Why didn't you use it? Why didn't you traveled with your own ship?" Elizabeth asked, her curiosity making her forget Lara's attitude towards her earlier that day.

"Because it can't be crewed by one person and I'm just one person. I wouldn't have let anyone to captain my ship and I wouldn't have been able to gather a crew myself. There aren't many men who would agree to have a woman as captain. Plus after my father's death I stayed away from the sea for a few years." _I stayed away from the sea until Jack came along._

"Where's this sloop?" Barbossa asked, he wasn't interested in Lara's life, and Lara was grateful that he put an end to all the questions.

"At home. Barbados."

"That's our heading."

"And how do we get there?" Will asked.

"I've taken care of that." Tia Dalma answered.

The next day they left. Tia Dalma managed to get them on a merchant ship that accepted to give them a ride. How she did it, no one knew. Lara kept feeling that she could have just as easily get them to Singapore, but she had her reasons to get to Bridgetown, probably it had something to do with her mother being there.

The voyage was two weeks. Two long weeks. Elizabeth was always on Lara's tails. She kept trying to help her and Lara didn't know why and she didn't like it. The two of them weren't very close, they were from different backgrounds and had different personalities.

When they finally arrived, Lara took over the command. She took the mismatched group of people on hidden streets away from the crowd. Her mother was living here not as a pirate's wife, but as a high class lady. Lara knew the rules. No one should see people looking like her and her companions come near the house. She used the secret passageways that were made by her father when they moved here. The rest of the group was following her, whispering between themselves, wondering how was Lara's mother and the place she called home.

After a long walk they finally arrived in a clearing, in a small forest right outside the residence.

"I'll go inside to tell my mum about all this. Look at the window there. Lara said pointing to one of the many windows of the manor. When you see a red flag you can come in. Groups of two, no more. You get in and wait. Is it clear?"

They all nodded in agreement, they couldn't use words. All of them were surprised to find out that Lara's family lived in a huge manor.

Lara left first. She walked really fast across the small garden and entered inside the manor so fast that it made you wonder if she ever was there to begin with.

"Mum." Lara called.

A beautiful woman, in her fifties, appeared from behind a wall. She was dressed elegantly, her still black hair arranged according to the fashion. She had blue eyes and a round face. The only thing her daughter seemed to have taken from her mother's appearance was her full lips and small delicate nose.

"Lara. I didn't know you were coming. You have to change your clothes."

"Not now. I came to take my sloop."

"I don't understand. You haven't been here in three years and now you want to leave. You haven't seen your sisters or your niece and nephew or me in three full years and you don't even intend to stay for a few days?!"

"I have some friends outside. I have to call them in and after I'll explain."

"Wait a second, what friends. I can't have pirates in here. Especially today."

"What's so special about today?"

"It's you sisters engagement party."

"Shit."

"Watch you language. You know very well the rules of this house."

"Mum. This is a serious situation. I don't have time for parties." Lara said taking the small red flag and putting it at the window.

"I don't want them in my house. Take that flag away from there."

"No. Look we won't stay long. I promise that we'll keep quiet and away from strangers eyes. This is important mum."

"What? What is so important that you have to turn my world upside down?"

"The man I love is trapped in Davy Jones's Locker and we're going after him. I won't accept no for an answer." Lara answered acknowledging out loud for the first time her feelings for Jack.

Her mother didn't say anything anymore. She knew that when love is involved fighting it is pointless.

The first group arrived. Tia Dalma and Barbossa, Barbossa lifted his feathered hat and kissed Lara's mother's hand. Tia Dalma just smiled and said "Anabelle".

Lara followed every small movement on her mother's face. She wanted to know what kind of relationship she had with Tia, but her mother didn't give much away, she was the best at hiding any emotion. They didn't have much time until the next group arrived. Cotton and Gibbs. Then there came Pintel and Ragetti. After them Will and Elizabeth showed up, and after a longer period Marty finally arrived.

"Come in, take a sit." Lara invited all of them after the introductions were made.

They all sat on the large sofas that were arranged in the middle of the room. Lara went to the kitchen to tell the cook about the hungry group of people and to ask the maid to go and offer them drinks.

Both the maid and the cook knew about Lara and her father. They were in that house long enough to know how things worked. They were paid triple the amount they would get anywhere, and not because they were the best, but for their silence.

When Lara got back the others seemed to get a little more comfortable. Her mother was the perfect host, it didn't matter that she hated their presence there.

After they finished eating they all retreated in Edward's study. There they wouldn't be bothered.

"All right. The sloop is hidden. There are some docks that no one uses, hidden from outside by some rocks. I say we leave tomorrow. We have to take supplies."

"I agree. There is still one problem." Barbossa said looking out the window and eating a green apple.

"The charts and plans from Beckett. I know." Lara said before he could say anything.

"Aye. Any ideas?" Barbossa said looking around the room to each of them.

"We could sneak in." Will said.

"Nope. He doubled the amount of guards since Elizabeth's escape. Also we don't know where he keeps them, and when you sneak in you have to know exactly where to look because time is short." Lara answered.

"We can't go there and ask him to give them to us, so if we don't sneak in how are we going to do it?" Gibbs said, the others agreeing with him.

"We give him something that he wants." Lara said her eyes unfocused.

"What could he want, now that he's got Davy Jones's heart?" Elizabeth asked.

"Me." Lara answered simply.

"What are you talking about?" Barbossa asked her.

"A few years ago my information led to Beckett's fall in disgrace with a certain important man. He knows that and wants revenge. He also knows that I still have some information that could help him acquire more power over this waters and that could lead to the downfall of piracy. He would want those, really, really bad."

"So you would just go there and propose a negotiation?" Gibbs asked.

"No. He's too smart for that. He would want to know why we need his charts and we can't tell him that, also I wouldn't give him the information that he needs even he would torture and kill me. I'm going to let them catch me. In Port Royal. I'll ask for a meeting with him. He will accept. After I'm in I'll improvise."

"What if he won't accept to see you?" Elizabeth asked.

"He will, trust me he will."

"Good. That's the plan then. We leave tomorrow for Port Royal." Barbossa said.

Lara let him take over the preparations for their departure, the supplies, verifying the sloop's condition and all that. She wanted to see her sisters and her niece and nephew before living again.

"I'm so happy to see you again." Catherine said to her sister for what seemed the tenth time.

"I'm happy to see you too. Congratulations for the upcoming wedding!"

"Thank you. You'll like Richard, he's a wonderful man."

"He better be if his marrying my little sister." Lara said seriously.

"Lara, I want to ask you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

Lara didn't say anything she waited for her sister to continue.

Catherine took Lara's silence as a sign to continue so she did "What happened out there that made you so sad?"

"Someone close to me died."

"The only time I ever saw you this hurt, not a single small smile on your face was when dad …" Catherine didn't continue, Lara started crying. Catherine hugged her sister and kissed her cheeks trying to comfort her. She knew that words wouldn't help so she just sat there squeezing Lara as tight as she could.

Their hug was interrupted by a nine year old boy who had a stick on his hand and came up to them.

"Lara will you teach me how to duel? Please, mum says I'm allowed."

"Alex, you are a big liar. I know for sure that your mum would kill me if I would teach you sword fighting. Come here and give your favourite aunt a hug."

The boy let the stick fall to the ground and hugged her aunt. Right behind him a tall woman with a little girl close to her approached them.

"Lara, I didn't believe when mum said you're here." The tall woman said hugging Lara.

"Sarah, you're looking good. Hello, there Lauren." Lara said looking at the small blonde girl that was hiding behind her mother's dress.

"She doesn't remember me, does she?" Lara asked looking sad.

"Well she was only two when she last saw you."

"I know."

"It's time to go. The guests are arriving." Catherine said getting up from the bench they were sitting on.

The rest of the night Lara enjoyed her family's company. The next day she was woken up before the sunrise, by her maid. She took her clothes and the medicine chest she was keeping at home and she went outside.

She gave Gibbs her things to get them at the ship and she went back inside. She decided to write a note to her mother, but when she got back inside her mother was awake and waiting for her.

"You were planning to leave without saying good bye?"

"I hate goodbyes, you know that. I was intending to leave you a note."

Her mother came close to her and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be fine. I know you well enough to know that if you set your mind on something you'll succeed."

"Thank you, mum! I'm sorry I barged in on your life like this." Lara said referencing her arrival.

"My dear child, this is who you are, you have a talent to appear out of nowhere, turn everything upside down and then leave. But I love you, I love that you have that kind of effect on people. They feel your influence on their lives even after you're gone, and that is not necessarily a bad thing. The only thing I wish is that I meet this man that stole your heart."

"You know him." Lara said feeling a little better after the beautiful words her mum said.

"I do? Who is it?"

"Jack Sparrow."

Her mother's face didn't give away anything, but she also couldn't say anything.

"Mum?"

"He's not what I have chosen for you. But your father wasn't what my mother would have chosen for me neither, I hope that he's worth your feelings."

"Even if he isn't, I can't chose what to feel, can I?"

"No, unfortunately this is not something you can chose or change by the aid of reason."

"I have to go. We have to set sail. Wish me luck." Lara said giving her mother one more hug.

"I'm not worried about your success, but expect pain in your voyage. Physical pain." Were the last words Anabelle said to her daughter. She had a talk with Tia Dalma and she knew from her that Lara's plan will end with injuries, at first she wanted to stop her daughter from going, how could she, as a mother, leave her child to get hurt, but she realized that she wouldn't be able to stop Lara. She couldn't stop her when she was a child, now it would be even more difficult and it would only end with a huge fight between them.

Anabelle knew that Lara was strong enough to get over pain, she knew that her daughter worked hours and hours with her trainer to learn how to ignore pain and after making sure that Lara won't die in this voyage she decided that as a mother, the only thing she could do was to encourage her daughter and let her free.

Lara arrived at the ship. She looked at it for a short while before boarding. The sloop was a gift from her father for her sixteenth birthday. After her father's death she never came back to even look at it. She hired men to come and take care of it from time to time, but she never step foot near it.

"Ready to go Captain?" Barbossa asked. He thought that letting her captain her own ship would rise her mood a little and that will help the others, that seemed affected by Lara's sorrow.

"I don't want to captain it. You can take over Barbossa. I'm going to arrange my quarters, I have to verify the medical supplies." Lara answered, no smile, not even the sarcastic little grin on her corner of her lips.

They finally set sail. The voyage was going to be a long one and Lara already felt annoyed with all of them.


	16. Chapter 16: Blood and tears

They were on the open sea for four weeks. The daily routine was that of crewing the ship, cleaning it and planning. That night was a different one, it was Lara's birthday and the whole crew decided to give her a birthday party even though she didn't want one; Lara didn't even knew how they found out her birth date, she assumed that Tia Dalma had something to do with it.

When night fell the music started to fill the air, everyone was enjoying themselves. They had rum enough to not worry about it and the food was good. Lara wasn't in a celebratory mood, but she liked that she could drink her rum without anyone bugging her about drinking less and eating more.

She wasn't the only person at the party that looked depressed, Will didn't seem to feel very happy. He saw Lara standing in a corner on top of a barrel and he decided to talk with her, after all she was the only one who knew about his problems with Elizabeth.

"Happy birthday!" Will said to Lara taking a sit next to her and almost losing his balance.

"Have you been drinking?" Lara asked smelling the rum on his breath.

"Of course, it's a party."

"You don't usually drink, I think the reason for your drunkenness is not the party but the discussions you are not having with Elizabeth. You didn't talk to her."

"I couldn't."

"Why? You just go to her and you ask her."

"I'm afraid of what the answer may be."

"And you prefer to live in this constant 'what if' state? It's clearly not good for you."

"Let's dance."

"What?"

"Dance with me. Please!" Will said getting up swaying slightly and reaching his arm for Lara to take it.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Come on, I'm not either but I want to feel better."

Lara looked at him for a few seconds and then she finally agreed. She got up from her barrel and she took Will's hand letting him to lead her to the middle of the deck. They danced for a few minutes, but pretty soon the rum that Will drank got to his head and he wasn't keeping his balance anymore. Lara took him by his waist and she put his arm around her shoulder getting him to his cabin.

"I think you should get some sleep, Will, and you should also stay away from rum because you can't handle it." Lara said to him when they arrived in his cabin.

She let go of him and she took the blanket from his cot away so he could get in. When she turned around to face him, Will was standing right behind her, starring.

"Are you going to throw up?" Lara asked not knowing why he was standing so still.

Will didn't answer, he reached his hands grabbing Lara's head and he kissed her. Lara was surprised, at first she responded to his kiss, the fact that she wasn't sober was clouding her judgment, but after a few seconds of passionate kissing she remembered that the lips that were tormenting hers where those of Will and she broke the kiss.

"This shouldn't have happened. You have to sleep and to forget about all of this, considering how drunk you are that's going to be easy." Lara said getting Will in his cot and covering him with the blanket.

She took a bucket and she put it next to his head, on the floor, and then she left quietly.

The next day, majority of the crew was battling a hangover, some were feeling worse than others, Will was the sickest one.

"Lara, is there anything you could give Will, his not feeling good at all." Elizabeth said not being able to help her fiancé.

"I'll go and see him in a minute, I have to finish this letter." Lara answered, not looking at Elizabeth.

 _Why am I feeling so guilty? He was drunk and I was drunk, I bet he didn't even know that it was me. Shit happens, stop feeling bad about this. At least we didn't end up in bed._

Lara finished her letter and she went to see Will. He was pale and looking sick.

"Do you have a headache?" Lara asked him.

"Yes, and my stomach hurts and I feel like I need to throw up."

"Alright, it's not that bad. I'm going to give you a tea made from melilot, rosemary, blessed thistle and ginger. You'll be up in a jiff." Lara said preparing her herbs.

Lara went to the galley to prepare the tea for Will, Elizabeth was right behind her.

"Is he going to be fine?"

"Of course he is, it's just a hangover, he's not suffering of any illness."

"What happened last night?"

"What do you mean?" Lara asked wondering if Will might have said anything or if he even remembered.

"I saw you dancing and then you both disappeared below deck." Elizabeth was trying to keep her voice steady but she wasn't very good at hiding her jealousy.

"Nothing happened, we danced, rum got to his head so I helped him to bed."

Elizabeth made a strange face and Lara realized what she said.

"That came out wrong. I just helped him get to his cot without hitting himself. I covered him with a blanket, left him a bucket just in case and left. Nothing more."

"I feel like I'm losing him." Elizabeth explained.

"He loves you very, very much. You're not losing him, but you should try to talk to him. Let's go the tea is done."

Lara went back to Will and helped him get up on his bed. She gave him his tea and she wanted to leave, but Will asked her to stay. Lara turned back and took a sit next to the cot.

"There is nothing more I can do right know, you just have to drink the tea."

"Elizabeth can you go and see if there is something salty that I could eat?" Will said to his fiancé.

"Sure." She answered happy that she could do something to help him.

"Did I kiss you last night?" Will asked Lara after Elizabeth left the room.

"It depends. What do you remember?"

"I remember dancing and coming here and ….. kissing you."

"Don't you think that it was a dream?"

"Lara, stop going round the bush, did I or didn't I?"

"Does it matter?"

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what?"

"When you answer a question with another question."

"Look, as far as I'm concerned you didn't kiss me. You were extremely drunk. So my advice to you is to consider that it was all a dream, bad or good I don't know."

"I'm confused. I don't know any more if…"

Elizabeth came back with some salted crackers. She sat next to Will and gave him the food. Lara got up and left telling Will to drink his tea.

"If I'm not back in a week you'll have to leave without me and manage." Lara said to the crew. They arrived at Port Royal and were ready to put their plan in action.

Lara headed for the docks knowing that there were more chances to meet EITC men there. She was looking at the ships, she saw one that seemed an easy target and she boarded. According to the plan a small child that they have payed gave the alarm.

She was surrounded by soldiers very fast. They held her at gunpoint and shackled her.

"Lara Carter, we were looking for you for a very long time, so nice of you to pay us a visit." One of them said.

They took her to the prison, on the way there Lara tried to escape a few times, she didn't want them to have any doubts about her presence there, doubts that could reach Beckett's ears.

They locked her in a cell and left, the next day they were going to hang her. Lara decided that it would be more believable if she asked to see Beckett while they were getting ready to kill her considering that it would look like she was desperate.

The next day came fast. Five soldiers were sent to escort her to the gallows. On the way there Lara was getting more and more restless. They got her up there, the noose dangling in front of her. Lara saw Beckett somewhere in the back discussing with his men, he wasn't paying attention at the persons they were hanging. That was the right moment.

"No, please. I have to talk with Lord Beckett. He will want to know what I have to say. Just ask him." Lara said as loud as she could. And it was loud enough, Beckett have heard her. He turned around and saw her, he said something to a man next to him and then he left for his office.

Lara waited. She knew that her first part of the plan worked. She didn't have to wait too long and the same five soldiers that brought her from prison came after her and escorted her to Beckett.

"Miss Carter, what a wonderful coincidence you being here the same day I happened to be in Port Royal." Beckett said to Lara, a dirty smile appearing on his face.

"Yes, I missed you so I decided to pay you a visit." Lara answered sarcastically. The fact that Beckett implied that she was there with a reason wasn't a good sign for her. It could be a bluff but Lara needed to study him a little more before deciding that he was just fishing for information.

"So you did know that I was here?"

"No, actually I didn't but when they were getting ready to kill me I did saw you and I decided that for the right price you could and will save me."

"And you think you have the right price?"

"You know I do." Lara answered walking around the study, taking all in, she was giving the impression that she wasn't looking at anything in particular, but in fact she was looking for the charts that interested her.

"And you are willing to give me the information that I want just to save your beautiful neck?"

"Yes, but I do want an agreement, in writing. No offense but I will not be satisfied just with your word."

"Sure, we could do that, or I could make sure that you give me my information without me signing anything. You see my assistant is very good at making people talk. It's almost like an art. So why would I complicate my life with agreements with a pirate when I could do it so much more simpler?"

Lara remembered her mother's words. She knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid it, but she didn't want to let Beckett now that.

"Yes, you could, but would you really do something like this to me?"

"You won't be able to seduce me Lara. I'm over you. I advise you to talk."

"I can't do that. Not like this. I can't give you precious information with no insurance."

"Very well." Beckett went at the door and said something to one of the guards. Lara used this time he was with his back at her to take a more careful look at the papers on the table. She spotted what she wanted, but she couldn't do anything in that moment. She had to somehow make Beckett put the papers away, where he usually kept them so she could know where to look for them later, because she was certain that he wasn't keeping them on his table when he wasn't around.

Beckett turned back at her and saw her looking at his charts.

"What are these?" Lara asked as she just spotted something of great interest.

"Nothing that would interest you!" Beckett said and he started putting away the charts and the plans. Lara followed every move he made and made a mental note of the drawer he chose to put them in.

The meeting was over. Beckett didn't want to give Lara any opportunity to escape so he decided that Mercer could start interrogating her right away.

Lara was escorted to a room that was located somewhere at the end of a hallway in a dungeon. The soldiers got her inside and while three of them were keeping their guns on her other two took the shackles from her hand off and shackled her to a chain that was hanging from the ceiling, then they shackled her legs to the floor. After they made sure that she wasn't able to escape they all left.

She stayed like that with her arms over her head for three hours. Her arm muscles were hurting, her back and her legs felt like small needles were penetrating her.

After three hours she heard the door open behind her. Footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Are you ready to talk?" Mercer asked her while he was dragging the top of a knife across her spine cutting into her shirt.

"You really think that I'm going to give up so easily?"

"No. I was just being polite. You don't even know how much pleasure this gives me."

Mercer ripped of Lara's shirt exposing her bodice. He was keeping behind her, wanting to inspire more fear into her. He cut her bodice and he took it off.

"I learned a very interesting technique. You take this long needles and you stab the big muscle groups." Mercer said.

Lara heard the sound of small iron needles. Soon she felt a needle penetrate her arm. Mercer stabbed her arm from behind getting the needle to get out on the other side of her arm.

Lara bit her lips, the pain was very powerful, it was a kind of pain that she have never felt before, but she didn't want to give Mercer the satisfaction of hearing her scream.

Mercer took another needle and stabbed her other arm. Then he proceeded to stab her back muscles.

"You are a tough one. We will continue later." Mercer said leaving the room.

Lara knew that him leaving was part of the torture. This wasn't only physical torture, but psychological torture. Leaving the person that was tortured alone to wonder when his going to have to go through pain again was part of the torturing experience.

Lara didn't know how much time has passed since she was hanging there with needles in her back and arms. She was losing her conscience from time to time. She couldn't feel her arms anymore.

After a very long period of time Mercer came back. He didn't say anything, didn't ask anything. He just took the needles out very slowly sending pain in Lara's whole body. He took her shackles off and pushed her to the ground. Lara couldn't have fought back even if she wanted to. Her feet weren't able to sustain her weight and she couldn't use her arms. Mercer didn't stay. He put a piece of bread on the floor next to Lara end left.

For three days Lara didn't see or hear anyone. No one came to torture her, no one came to ask her any questions and no one gave her anything to eat or drink. She was lucky that being in a dungeon the walls were kind of wet so she kept licking the walls so she wouldn't die of dehydration.

On the fourth day Mercer was back, Beckett was with him. Mercer got Lara in a standing position and tied her to a stanchion in the middle of the room. She had her arms around the stanchion her back fully exposed.

"I think that flogging might make you change your mind about keeping silent. It's a shame though that such a beautiful back will be destroyed." Beckett said.

Lara didn't talk. She wanted to keep her energy. She knew that she didn't have much time and she had to get out of here, get the charts and the plans and run.

Because she was so used to eating very little when she was at sea the hunger didn't bother her much, she was thirsty but not extremely thirsty and she managed to recover from the pain of the needles, but she was playing as she was going to snap very soon. She wanted to give them the impression that she wasn't able to do anything anymore and so they would lower their guard.

Mercer started hitting her back with something similar to the cat o' nine tails. He stopped after thirteen strokes, because Lara has passed out, at least that's what they thought.

"I told you not to do the needles thing. And three days is too long, what am I going to find out now? Send two soldiers to get her awake and feed her something. I need her conscious." Beckett said to Mercer sounding very upset.

They left her there tied to the stanchion. In a short while two soldiers came. They untied her and put a shirt on her and a coat. They gave her some water as she was slowly coming back to her senses. Lara opened her eyes slowly and looked around. One of the soldiers had a small dagger tucked on his belt he was holding her head up so she could drink. When the other soldier turned around to give her something to eat, Lara took the dagger from the soldier next to her and stabbed him in his throat, then she turned around and did the same to the other soldier. If someone would find them soon they had a chance to survive but they weren't able to talk and to alert the others.

Lara got up, took the keys from them and got out from the torture chamber, locked the door behind her to make sure they wouldn't escape and went straight for Beckett's office.

On her way she incapacitated other three soldiers, she dragged them in a small room right across the office and closed the door.

It was the middle of the night, she could tell by looking at the window, she slowly got closer to the office door and tried to open it, but it was locked and she didn't have anything to brake the lock with. She saw an open window on the wall next to her. If she could get out of the window and climb the wall on the outside she could reach the office windows.

Lara got out of the window and looked at the wall, the ornaments on the wall were big enough for her to climb them. She started moving slowly towards the next window, ignoring the excruciating pain that she felt. When she reached the window she took of her coat and put it around her arm, then she punched the window and broke it.

She got inside and went straight for the drawer that interested her. She took the papers out and went next to the window to see them better, the moon was full and the light that it was giving helped her realize that she took the right papers. She hid them in her boots and got back out on the window climbing down the wall. Before jumping on the ground she verified one more time that there were no soldiers.

When she finally managed to get some distance from the building and she was on the small streets that only thieves would use at that late night she started running.

She arrived at the docks and found the dinghy that was left there for her. She got in and set sail at once. She had to get to the meeting point that was somewhere half a distance between Tortuga and Port Royal.

It took her two days and a half to get to her destination. The crew was getting restless that she might not succeed.

"Hey, I think it's her." Elizabeth screamed spotting the dinghy that was getting closer and closer.

When Lara got next to the ship Gibbs let a rope ladder unfold. Lara climbed on board and fell to her knees.

Gibbs helped her up and escorted her to Barbossa.

"In my boots." Lara said not being able to give more details.

Barbossa took her boots off and got the papers.

"I need Elizabeth's help." Lara said. Gibbs understood and helped Lara to her cabin.

In a few seconds Elizabeth appeared.

"Gibbs said you need my help."

"I have wounds that need to be treated and I don't want them ogling me, she said motioning to the ceiling and the men that walked on deck, also I need someone who I know that can keep a promise."

Elizabeth nodded her head and helped Lara undress. When she saw the big and deep cuts on her back she gasped.

"Can you handle this?" Lara asked.

"Yes. You'll have to tell me how to do this."

"Don't worry I will."

"You said you need someone that can keep a promise, what did you mean."

"I want you to promise me that you'll never tell no one about my wounds."

"Why?"

"Promise me or I'll have to kill you after you're done."

"I promise."

"Thank you. Now let's start."

Lara explained to Elizabeth how to clean her wounds and what herb pastes to put on them.

"This, Lara said pointing at a small jar, it's magical, it helps healing the wounds much faster and without scars. Well in my case there still going to be scars, the wounds are much too deep, but it will be smaller scars."

"How is she?" Will asked. He didn't see Lara when she arrived and he was concerned considering that she barely made it in time.

"I don't know, but her back was covered in blood. I've never seen her look so week." Gibbs answered.

"That's bad. Is she going to make it?" Will started looking even more worried.

"She's a tough lass. I'm sure she'll be fine. Don't worry Will, Lara is a survivor." Gibbs said taking a swig from his flask.

Later that day Lara was resting, the others were working around the ship. They started their voyage to Singapore.

 _I'll have time to heal until we get there. Damn those needles. My muscles still hurt. I'm going to kill Mercer the first chance I get._


	17. Chapter 17: Truth hurts

"Will, I have a favour to ask you." Lara said; they had a lot of time on their hands, the voyage to Singapore being a long one.

"What favour?" Will asked.

"I need you to help me improve my sword fighting skills. I know the basics but I never tried to perfect myself. I don't necessarily enjoy sword fighting but I have a feeling that I should get better at it."

"I'll be glad to help. I do have a curiosity. How come you haven't ask Jack to teach you before?"

"I don't know. There wasn't time for it I guess. I also didn't felt the need to learn, now I do." Lara answered, her eyes filling with sorrow.

Will didn't push the conversation forward, he felt a little bad that he even opened the topic about Jack.

The whole way to Singapore Lara and Will trained. Three hours a day, every day. Lara wasn't complaining she was used to train for long periods of time, but it wasn't easy considering that she still felt pain in her muscles where Mercer had poked them with his needles.

"You have to work on your body position. You're still not standing the correct way." Will said after disarming Lara.

"Yes I am. I'm having a perfect position." Lara said annoyed.

"Yes you do for a hand to hand combat, but not if someone is attacking you with a sword."

"Fine, show me again."

"You don't have to get mad, I'm just trying to help."

"I now, I just don't like when I'm no good at something."

When they arrived to Singapore, Lara's swordsmanship has improved dramatically.

The plan was simple, Will was going to steal the charts and Barbossa and Elizabeth were going to ask Sao Feng for a ship and a crew. Lara said it would be better if she wouldn't show her face considering the fact that Sao Feng wasn't very fond of her, so she was going to infiltrate with the others under Sao's baths.

"Whoa, that's a huge man." Lara whispered to Gibbs upon seeing an enormous man keeping up the fire.

Ragetti wanted to run back, but Gibbs stopped him.

"None of that! If things don't go the way we want, then we're the only chance they've got."

While negotiations continued over their heads, they took over Sao Feng's men underneath getting ready to intervene in case the plan didn't work. Unfortunately it didn't take long before their help was needed. Apparently EITC was on their tails.

After they blew up the floor of the bath they climbed up and started fighting. They kept fighting and running. They managed to get to a safer place where they met Will, he somehow was able to convince Sao Feng to help them out and give them a ship and a crew. They boarded the junk ship Sao Feng gave them and set sail.

"What are you hiding there?" Gibbs asked Lara seeing that she was hiding something under her coat.

"It's a kitten. Look at him, isn't he a cutey. I'll name him Oscar. I found him in the market, he was hiding under a table and kept hissing at everyone. I don't think he knows how small he is." Lara said getting from under her coat a small ball of fur with huge blue eyes and even bigger ears.

"You can't keep him." Gibbs said.

"And who says I can't? Cat's are a good thing on a ship and this one is mine."

Lara turned her back to Gibbs and went below deck to find something that she could feed the cat with.

They were out on the open sea for months, they arrived in the land of ice, big ice blocks surrounding them. It was very cold and they didn't have the right clothes for the weather.

Lara was standing next to Elizabeth, inside her coat, close to her bosom she was holding Oscar, who wasn't a small kitten anymore, and Jack the monkey, who wasn't used at all with cold weather.

"Why are you holding them, they have fur on their backs, they can heat themselves?" Elizabeth said looking at Lara.

"Exactly they have fur, I heat them up, they heat me up, it's a win, win situation."

Will was trying to read Sao Feng's charts when he finally managed to find something.

"Over the edge over again. Sunrise sets flash of green. Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will said.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?"

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. Happens on rare occasion the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without ever seeing it, some claim to have seen it who ain't, and some say" Gibbs started, but was interrupted by Pintel.

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead!" Pintel said. "Sorry." He added upon seeing the furrowed brows on Gibbs's face.

"Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem; it's getting back." Barbossa added.

When they finally got out from the icy waters the sky and the sea were so dark that you couldn't make out where one started and the other ended. The sky was filled with sparkling stars that reflected on the shimmer of the water.

"I've never seen anything this beautiful before." Lara said starring in the distance.

Lara's musing was interrupted by Will and Elizabeth who were having some sort of spat. Lara just shook her head and continued gazing around her, she tried helping them but she couldn't make them talk.

Soon they started to gain speed.

"Barbossa! Ahead!" Will screamed seeing a waterfall.

"Aye! We're good and lost now." Barbossa answered.

Lara nodded, she knew what the captain meant.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked confused and scared.

"For certain, you have to be lost to find a place as can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa explained.

The others observed that they were gaining speed. Will was ordering the men to turn the ship about, Barbossa was telling them to let her free.

"Just make sure you hold on to something and let yourself go with the water." Lara said to Elizabeth and Will who was still trying to go back.

Of course they couldn't avoid falling in the waterfall, the edge of the map. They ended up washed ashore on a beautiful beach.

"This truly is a god forsaken place." Gibbs said while looking at the deserted beach.

They were all looking around, trying to spot Jack and soon they could see the Black Pearl moving over the sand dunes, millions of small crabs helping the ship to move towards the water.

"Slap me thrice and hand me to my momma. It's Jack! It's the Captain! Jack!" Gibbs said.

They all ran towards Jack.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack stopped next to Gibbs.

"Aye, captain!"

"I thought so. I expect you're able to account for your actions then?"

"Sir?" Gibbs was confused.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why' Why is that, sir'!"

"Sir, you're- you're in Davy Jones' locker, cap'n." Gibbs tried to explain.

"I know that. I know where I am. And don't think I don't."

"Jack we're not a figment of your imagination." Lara said getting closer.

"Of course not, love." He answered her, smiling and caressing her cheek.

Lara just looked at him confused.

"Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa attracted his attention.

"Ah, Hector! It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't. Tia Dalma! Out and about, eh? You add an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium." Jack moved away from Barbossa and saw Tia Dalma.

"He thinks we're a hallucination." Will observed.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to save a certain distressing damsel? Or rather damsel in distress? Either one."

"No."

"Well, then you wouldn't be here, would you? So you can't be here. QED you're not really here!" Jack finished his demonstration.

"Jack, this is real. We're here." Elizabeth appeared from behind some men.

When Jack saw her he made a strange face and he went back to Gibbs. Lara kept looking from Jack to Elizabeth trying to understand what was all that.

"The locker, you say?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"Aye."

"We've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said to Jack.

"Have you now? How very kind of you. But it would seem as I possess a ship and you don't, you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jack responded.

"I see my ship. Right there." Barbossa said pointing to the Pearl.

"Can't spot it. Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl." Jack put his hand over his eyes like he was trying to shade them from the sun.

"Jack! Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman." Will decided to bring the conversation back at the important things.

"He's taking over the sea." Elizabeth added.

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma intervened.

"I leave you people alone for just a minute and look what happens, everything's gone to pot!" Jack said flailing his arms.

"Aye, Jack, the world needs you back something fierce!" Gibbs said.

"And you need a crew." Will added.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded." Jack answered and pointed to Elizabeth to indicate the person who managed to kill him.

Lara looked at her and in a split second she tied the knots of information she had.

She felt angry and betrayed especially that she became kind of close to Elizabeth and she felt that Elizabeth played her, so she lunged. She punched Elizabeth sending her to the ground. She jumped on top of her and she started hitting her. Someone took her by her waist and lifted her up.

"Let go of me. How dare you, you two faced wretch? How dare you?" Lara was screaming while trying to free herself from the strong hold she was in.

Will helped Elizabeth up and gave her a small piece of cloth to wipe the blood that was coming out from her nose and her lower lip.

When she was far enough from the rest of the group Lara was set free. Jack turned her around and held her by her shoulders.

"Love you have to calm down. I'm flattered but you have to calm down."

Lara gave him the most horrible look, she made a fist and punched him, sending him a step back.

"You're an idiot. All I've been through to get here, to get you back, all of it, it could have been avoided if you could have keep it in your pants."

"Lara …"

"Shut it. I've never thought that it's possible to feel so much disappointment but you've proven me that it is. Idiot!"

Lara turned her back at him and headed on the opposite direction of the group of pirates. Jack decided that it would be better to give her some space and time to cool off.

He went back to the others, he didn't want to take Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will with him but his compass wasn't working in Davy Jones's Locker and Barbossa had the charts that could help them get out of there so he didn't have a choice.

The men started making preparations to set sail. Jack took Gibbs aside.

"What did Lara mean when she said 'all she's been through'?"

"She had to let herself be captured by Beckett so she could acquire the charts for our safe voyage to Singapore. She stayed there for five days. No one knows what he did to her, except for Elizabeth but she kept quiet about it. But even before that, Lara was the most affected by your … death. She hasn't even smiled since. Stopped eatin' for a while."

"She does look skinnier."

"Aye, she looked worse a few months before but she gained her appetite when we started to get closer to getting to you."

"Come on, you'll catch up later." Barbossa interrupted them.

Jack went to look for Lara. She was standing in the sand petting a cat.

"Who's this?" Jack asked not seeing the cat before.

"What do you want?" Lara asked, knowing that he wasn't there because of his curiosity about the cat.

"We have to set sail."

"I'm not stopping you."

"Let's go then."

"I'm not coming."

"Of course you are. You can't stay here."

"Says who? Why the hell should I go back to the living world when I can stay here? Beautiful beach, beautiful waves."

"Lara you can't stay in Davy Jones's Locker. I'm not going to let you."

"You have no power over me. You can't decide for me. I'm a free woman."

"Well, love, even though you are a free woman, I do have power over you." Jack said and he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down. Right now. I will kick you." Lara screamed pounding Jack's back.

"Here we are." Jack said to her when he let her down in the longboat. He gave Gibbs a signal to start rowing and they headed for the ship.

Lara took her cat on her lap, thanking the gods that her cat was actually a good swimmer and that he was smart enough to follow Jack when he took her. She didn't look at Jack, she didn't want to see his eyes and she felt his gaze on her.

"So what's the cat name?"

Lara didn't answer, she was still fuming.

"Oscar." Gibbs answered.

Jack gave him an ugly stare and looked back at Lara. He extended his hand to pet the cat, but Oscar was upset with him for the way he treated his owner so he spit at him and got his fur to stay all puffed up on his back.

Jack took his hand back scared.

When they arrived on the ship Jack and Barbossa were fighting about who was to command the Pearl.

Lara went below deck to see what the damage was. Apparently the ship somehow got to the form she was in before battling the kraken.

They were sailing without a clear heading. Night was starting to fall. Lara remembered that she still had a bottle of rum stashed in the captain's quarters so she headed that way.

She got in and went right to her hiding place when a voice made her heart jump in her throat.

"Finally I know where you were hiding them. I wish I knew that before I ended in the Locker, my staying there would have been more enjoyable." Jack said appearing from a dark corner.

"I don't care you know. I'm not planning on hiding anything on this ship anymore." Lara said to him, getting the bottle out and uncorking it. "I also don't intend to share this with you or anyone else."

"What did he do to you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Beckett."

"Gibbs. He should have his tongue cut out."

"I would have found out anyway. So what did he do?"

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is. I want to know so I can chose the way I will kill him accordingly."

"Please. You're not going to kill him. You'll make deals with him. And I don't need you to kill him for me, that's my business, plus he personally didn't do anything, he let his assistant Mercer to do the dirty job."

"Mercer?! He's a very cruel man."

"I know."

"Lara tell me what he did."

"No. What is this? a sick curiosity? Are you trying to get pleasure from my pain?"

"No, of course not. You know me better than this."

"I thought I did, but apparently you're troubled. I don't understand why you want to know."

"I need to know."

"Well too bad, 'cause I need to not tell you." Lara took her bottle and got out, she wanted their conversation to be over.

There were a lot of boats coming towards them. In one of the boats Lara spotted Elizabeth's father. Elizabeth saw him too. She thought they were back but Jack who came behind them told her that they were still on the land of the dead. Elizabeth tried to make her father come aboard but he didn't, she was screaming and crying.

Lara felt bad for her, she knew how it was to lose a father, but she was also hurt and upset so she let Will comfort Elizabeth.

The next day they were running low on water, rum and food. Jack was on deck with Sao Feng's chart opened on a barrel. He seemed to be talking to himself. Lara passed next to him, she looked down at the chart. 'Up is down' was written on it. She glanced one more time and then she reached and turned the middle part of the chart that had the image of a ship on so the ship was standing upside down.

"Up is down!" she said to Jack.

He looked at her, smiled and then ran to the rail and screamed "What's there."

Soon all the crew was running from one side to the other of the ship, rocking it, trying to turn it upside down.

They finally managed to create a big enough movement. They all grabbed the railing. Lara was next to Jack, when they hit the water Lara lost her grip but Jack was fast and grabbed her. When they were fully under water Lara got away from Jack and she swam back to the railing.

They didn't have to stay long like that. They looked underneath and the water seemed to come over them. Soon they were back on the other side, soaking wet.

They all got their guns out. Barbossa, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs and Jack. Lara looked at them, rolled her eyes and decided to watch the show.

"Alright then! The Brethren Court is gathering at Shipwreck Cove; and Jack, you and I are going and there'll be no arguing the point." Barbossa said threatening Jack.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates gathering, I'm pointing my ship the other way."

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and you're a pirate." Elizabeth said turning her guns on Jack.

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack." Will did the same as Elizabeth.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one 'till there'll be none left but you." Barbossa tried to put some sense into Jack.

"Quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack's ego showed his face.

"Aye. And you'll be fighting Jones alone. Now, how does that figure into your plan?"

"I'm still working on that. But I will not be going back to the locker, mate. Count on that." Jack answered Barbossa and pulled the trigger. The only thing that got out of the gun were water droplets.

"Wet powder." Gibbs said annoyed.

"We just emerged from under water what were you expecting?" Lara asked sarcastically.

They all agreed that they needed fresh water so that was their next step. Jack and Barbossa went ashore with a few of the man. Will stayed on the ship. Lara decided that she had enough time to try to dry Oscar who wasn't very happy about the time he spent under water.

When Lara got back on deck she saw a scene that she wasn't expecting and that was not a good sight.


	18. Chapter 18: Back to normal

The Black Pearl was taken over by Sao Feng and his men. Will made an agreement with him back in Singapore and now they were all paying for it.

Lara felt two men grabbing her by her arms and pushing her next to Gibbs and the others. Soon Barbossa and Jack came back to the ship.

"Sao Feng, you showing up here is truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa said while approaching him. Jack was hiding behind Barbossa.

"Jack Sparrow. You paid me great insult once." Sao Feng told him.

"That doesn't sound like me. So we'll just call it square, then?"

Sao Feng just punched Jack square in the face, making Jack to try and reposition his nose.

"Release her. She's not part of the bargain." Will's voice came from behind them. He was talking about Elizabeth that was shackled like the rest of them.

"And what bargain be that?" Barbossa wanted to know.

"You heard Captain Turner. Release her." Sao Feng ordered without answering Barbossa's question.

"Captain Turner?" Jack asked annoyed and surprised.

"Aye, the perfidious rotter led a mutiny against us." Gibbs explained.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will exposed his real reasons.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth asked him looking as surprised as the others.

"It was my burden to bear." Her fiancé responded.

"He needs the Pearl. Captain Turner needs the Pearl." Jack started sarcastically. "And you felt guilty." He said to Elizabeth. "And you and your Brethren Court." He turned to Barbossa. "Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" he asked looking around.

Marty, Pintel, Ragetti and Jack the monkey raised their hands. Lara didn't she just looked in Jack's eyes and he looked back understanding the message.

"I'm standing over there with them." Jack said steering himself towards the group.

"I'm sorry, Jack. But there is an old friend who wants to see you first." Sao Feng said to him and grabbed him from behind his neck.

"I'm not certain I can survive anymore visits from old friends." Jack answered.

"Here is your chance to find out." Sao said to him while turning him to face the approaching ship.

It was a EITC ship and Lara knew right away that on board of it was Beckett. Her features became stoney. She wanted so bad to get aboard that ship and kill Beckett, unfortunately Jack didn't agree and Sao Feng wasn't willing to take her out from her shackles.

While Jack was on the other ship, on the Black Pearl the situation took even an uglier turn. Sao Feng betrayed Will and he wanted the Pearl for himself. Unfortunately for Sao Feng his deal with Beckett wasn't clear enough apparently because EITC men started to board the Pearl.

"Beckett agreed. The Black Pearl was to be mine!" Sao Feng was screaming at Mercer.

Lara wanted to kill Mercer on the spot but she couldn't move, not only that she was shackled but Gibbs was pushing her behind him, worried of what may happen if Mercer saw her.

"Lord Beckett's not going to give up the only ship as can outrun the Dutchman, is he?" Mercer explained to Sao Feng.

"A shame they're not bound to honor the code of the Brethren, isn't it' Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." Barbossa said to Sao remembering him what side he should be choosing.

"There is no honor remaining with the losing side, leaving is for the winning side. It's just good business."

"Those are Beckett's words, and when he says 'good business' he only means good business for himself." Lara said from behind Gibbs who stopped pushing her back now that Mercer went away to give orders to his men.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa said, an idea forming under that feathered hat.

"They have the Dutchman. Now the Pearl! What do the Brethren have?" Sao Feng sounded desperate.

"We have Calypso."

"Calypso. An old legend." Sao Feng was suspicious of Barbossa's claim.

"No, the goddess herself bound in human form. Imagine all the power of the seas brought to bear against our enemy. I intend to release her, but for that, I need the Brethren Court. All the Court."

Sao Feng glanced at Elizabeth. He thought that she was Calypso, so he agreed with the condition that Elizabeth went with him on the Empress. After a few negotiations they finally agreed. Elizabeth was going with Sao Feng, Sao Feng was helping them to fight off the soldiers and they would all run away and meet at Shipwreck Cove.

Lara saw Barbossa dueling with Mercer, she went their way, she wanted to kill Mercer, but before she was able to reach him, he jumped in the water. "Coward!" she yelled at him.

They started to move away from the EITC ship, Lara realized that Jack was still there. Then a cannon shot was heard. She looked at the ship that they were leaving behind and she saw Jack fly up in the air. They all ran up the stairs to see if he made it. While the others were looking at the water having the impression that he jumped over the ship Lara saw him up, on the edge of the ship between the ornaments. He was standing there, leaning on one of the big ornaments like that was the most natural thing.

"And that was without even a single drop of rum." He said to them when they finally saw him.

Lara couldn't stop a smile to form on her face. She didn't feel the need or the power to smile in a very long time and now this smile made her feel a warm sensation that took over her whole body.

Jack jumped down from where he was and made his way to Will.

"Send this pestilent, traitorous, cow-hearted, yeasty codpiece to the brig." Jack ordered.

Lara took her cat and went in the captain's quarters, she hoped that Jack will follow, she wanted to know what deal he made with Beckett.

After a few moments Jack did show up, he was looking very proud of himself.

"I saw that." He said to her.

"What?" Lara asked not knowing for sure what he meant.

"You smiled. I made you smile."

"Oh. Yes you did, I think that is probably the only reason I remained friends with you for so long, your ability to make me smile."

Jack beamed. He took a sit at the table and lifted his legs on the table.

"I assume you wanted to talk with me. I had the impression that you made a sign for me to follow you here."

"I didn't make a sign, but I did wanted you to come. What deal did you make with Beckett?"

"As usual you go directly in the middle of things. What makes you think I made a deal with him?"

"Jack don't insult my intelligence."

"Sorry, love. It wasn't intentional. I'll tell you what deal I made with him with one condition."

"Name it."

"You forgive me."

"What makes you think I haven't already?"

"You haven't. You're still cold with me, even though I managed to get a smile from you, you are still very far away. I mean look at you, you are almost on the other side of the room. You haven't forgiven me and I honestly don't think that you should be this upset with me, Elizabeth yes, but not me."

"Not you? Who was the one who let himself fooled by a god damn kiss? And who was the one who stabbed me with that stupid poisoned arrow? Why did you do it? You don't know how I felt when I've woken up and the first thing I saw was that you weren't on that boat and then I saw you on the ship while that beast was dragging you down. My nightmare came to life as before and as before there was nothing I could do. You don't know …." But Lara wasn't able to continue, she got chocked by the tears she was trying to hold back.

She couldn't stop the tears anymore, she wanted to run away, to get out from there, she didn't want to cry in front of him, but Jack stopped her. He put his arms around her and held her close to his chest, feeling her body shake because of her sobs.

"I'm really sorry, Lara. I really am." Jack said while stroking her back.

He kept stroking her back and by accident he touched one of the muscles that were still sensitive from the torture Lara went through. She didn't say anything, but Jack felt her tensing up.

He looked down at her, he cupped her jaw and brought her face up so he could see her eyes.

"What the hell did that brute do to you?"

Lara broke the hug.

"What deal did you make with Beckett?" she asked while she was wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"One information for the other?" Jack asked smiling weakly.

"Al right. You go first."

"No."

"Very well than we don't do this at all."

Jack retook his seat and looked at Lara for a while, he thought of the way she usually acted, he remembered that every time he had a deal with her she always respected the deal.

"I would give him information about the Brethren Court in exchange for my freedom, and yours. He wasn't very happy about that clause which makes me wonder what have you done to him."

"I see. And do you intend to respect that deal?"

"It depends how things will unfold. You're turn."

Lara smiled a sad smile. She took of her vest and her shirt, then she turned her back to him and she lifted her bodice. Her back was covered with scars that ran across her back in a diagonal. There were many of them, all white. She pulled her bodice back down and she went next to Jack.

"This is not why I tensed when you touched my back. Mercer poked big needles through my muscles on my back and on my arms. I managed to heal the cuts on my back pretty good with that magical paste, and the holes that he did are not visible anymore but the muscles are still sensitive. I don't know if I will ever be able to recover fully from that."

Jack couldn't say anything. He felt angry and sorry for what Lara had to go through.

"So we're going to Shipwreck Cove? I've never been there. My father promised he'll take me but he never did." Lara broke the silence. She didn't like that awkward silence that fell between them. She didn't need him to say anything about what happened to her she just wanted to let go and she felt that now that she finally showed and told someone else about it she could let go of it.

Jack was grateful for the fact that Lara broke the silence and for her change of topic.

"Well now is your chance to see it."

"You grew up there haven't you?" Lara asked remembering some information she had about Jack's past.

"Aye. It's not necessarily something I care to expend on."

"That's not what I meant. You can show me the most interesting places there. Will you do that?"

"Of course I will, love. You'll like it." Jack was suddenly filled with joy.

"Oh, one more thing." Lara said before leaving the quarters. "You do know that Will is going to escape from the brig, right?"

"I'm counting on it." Jack said smiling.

Lara smiled back and called for her cat that the whole time the two talked was sleeping on the middle of Jack's bed as if it was his.

Later that night Jack was waiting for Will to make an appearance, when he finally did Jack saw him tying the dead body of a soldier to an empty barrel to throw him in the water.

"You escaped the brig even quicker than I expected. William, do you notice anything? Rather, do you notice something that is not there to be noticed?" Jack said coming out from the shadows.

"You haven't raised an alarm." Will noticed.

"Odd, isn't it? Not as odd as this. Come up with this all by your lonesome, did you?" Jack said referencing the dead man on the barrel.

"I said to myself, 'Think like Jack.?"

"This is what you arrived at? Lead Beckett to Shipwreck Cove so as to gain his trust, accomplish your own ends? It's like you don't know me at all, mate. And how does your dearly beloved feel about this plan? Jack asked. Will avoided his gaze. "Ah, you've not seen fit to trust her with it."

"I'm losing her, Jack. Every step I make for my father is a step away from Elizabeth." Will confessed.

"Mate, if you chose to lock your heart away, you lose it for certain. If I may lend a machete to your intellectual thicket, avoid the choice all together. Change the facts. Let someone else dispatch Jones." Jack proposed.

"Who? You?"

"Death has a curious way of re-shuffling one's priorities. I slip aboard the Dutchman, find the heart, stab the beating thing, your father goes free from his debt and you're free to be with your charming murderess."

"And you're willing to cut out your heart and bind yourself to the Dutchman? Forever?"

"No, mate. I'm free forever. Free to sail the seas beyond the edges of the map, free from death itself."

"You have to do the job though, Jack. You have to ferry souls to the next world or end up just like Jones."

"I don't have the face for tentacles. But immortal has to count for something, ay?"

"Aha. And what does Lara think about all this? Or are you going to break her heart again?" Will asked.

Jack paused for a second. He didn't think about Lara and if this will affect her or even if she will be willing to be part of his crew on the Dutchman.

He lied. "She's all for it."

Jack didn't let Will ask anything more about Lara so he gave him his compass.

"What's this for?" Will asked him.

"Think like me, it'll come to you. My regards to Davy Jones!" Jack said and then made Will fall over board by breathing into his face.

Jack went back to his quarters, he needed to think, but inside Barbossa was already making himself comfortable. At first Jack wanted to fight with him and make him leave, than he changed his mind. He headed for Lara's cabin.

Lara was playing with Oscar when she heard knocks at the door.

"Come in." she said continuing to throw a small ball made out of rags.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked while entering.

"I'm playing."

"I wanna play." Jack said like a small child.

"Here throw this for Oscar." Lara handed him the small ball.

Jack got on the floor and rolled the rag ball. Oscar lunged and caught it, holding it between his front paws and kicking it with the behind paws.

Lara giggled making Jack smile.

"I'm going to stab Davy Jones heart." Jack said out of nowhere.

"Why?" Lara asked surprised.

"Immortality."

"Oh Jack! You do realize that by doing that you'll have a job to do, that doesn't sound like freedom to me, and you love freedom. You'll end up like Jones, all tentacle-y."

"I'll find a way to avoid that."

"Are you sure that this is what you want, after all you won't be exactly immortal as long as if someone else will stab your heart you'll still going to die."

"Why are you raining over my dreams?"

"I'm sorry I just think that you haven't thought this through. You have a tendency to jump ahead sometimes."

"And I thought you would understand."

"I do understand, partially." Lara saw Jack's sad eyes and she felt bad. "Look, if you think that this is what you want, and you're sure about it, then you can count on me. I'll help you achieve it. Alright? Stop looking sad."

"You don't have to help me I can do it by meself."

"Fine. What I meant was that you can count on me to have your back."

"Thank you."

"You should throw that ball again if you don't want Oscar jump on you." Lara said to Jack, seeing her cat eyeing the ball Jack was playing with in his hands.


	19. Chapter 19: Confessing feelings is hard

On the way to Shipwreck Cove Lara wanted to tell Jack about what she felt for him. But every time she managed to get him alone she either couldn't find her words and they would end up talking about something else or someone interrupted them.

When they finally arrived at their destination Lara decided that she should give it one more try. She looked after Jack and she spotted him talking whit Gibbs, she took in a big breath and she headed their direction. On the other side of the ship Barbossa was fighting with Tia Dalma.

When Lara arrived next to Jack, he was the first one to speak, ruining her plan.

"What do you think that's about?" he asked her.

Lara glanced over to Barbossa and Tia Dalma, she realized that she forgot to tell Jack about Barbossa's plan about Calypso.

"I forgot to tell you."

"What?" Jack said turning to face her, he was frowning.

Lara considered that this would be a good enough reason to ask to talk with him in private.

"Not here. Let's go." She said taking him by his arm and dragging him below deck.

When they got to Lara's cabin and she made sure that there were no curious ears around, she turned back to Jack.

"I don't know if you know already or not that Tia Dalma is in fact Calypso. Considering the way you look at me, you had your suspicions. Well Barbossa is planning to free Calypso from her human bond, in the hope she will help against EITC, which I doubt it. Anyway, this is the reason why Tia Dalma brought him back to life, and the reason she was so willing to bring you back. She needs all the nine pieces of eight to be released. I assume that they were fighting over the way things are going."

"Aha, this is important information. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I told you, I forgot."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Why the hell are you angry with me? I told you, I forgot, I'm human you know, I make mistakes from time to time. What's wrong with you? If I wanted to keep this a secret from you I wouldn't have told you at all, I would have lied about it."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm not in a very good mood, being in this place, and all this pirates."

"That you own money to." Lara said smiling.

"Indeed."

"Jack!"

"Hm?"

"There's one more thing I want to tell you."

"What? Wait is it a good thing or a bad thing, because if it's a bad thing I don't want to hear it."

"Well I don't know, it's a matter of perspective really. It could be good, it could be bad."

"How is it going to be from my perspective?"

"I have no idea."

"All right, I'll take a chance. What is it?"

"I … I. You know that after you .. aaa… well died… I …"

"I don't ever think I've seen you so inarticulate. What is it?"

"Well I had an epiphany."

"Yes. And?"

"I came to the conclusion that …"

"Captain. Captain." Gibbs voice ringed outside the door.

Jack looked at Lara motioning her to continue. Lara looked at the door and then back at Jack, she couldn't continue, it was hard enough to open up her heart to him, or anyone else, but it was even harder now that Gibbs was on the other side of the door.

"Will leave it for some other time. Maybe I'll be able to find my words better. Go." Lara said to him. "Worst case scenario I'll write it down and I'll give it to you to read it." She added trying to make a joke.

The courtroom was full of pirates. All of the Pirate Lords were sited around a huge table, and they all had next to them a few men from their crew. Lara made her way in the back. She wanted to be able to see them all and she also wanted to be able to look around the room.

Barbossa was the one who started the official gathering. There was still a Pirate Lord missing, and that was Sao Feng. Meanwhile Barbossa sent Ragetti to gather the pieces of eight, that were in fact just various objects. Shortly after Elizabeth appeared and planted her sword next to the others in a huge planet like ball. Sao Feng was killed and made her captain. This could be a good thing or a bad thing for Jack's plans.

Elizabeth announced that EITC was at their doors and proposed to fight. Barbossa exposed his plan of releasing Calypso. The Pirate Lords weren't very fond of any of this two ideas. Mistress Ching proposed to just stay in there as Shipwreck Cove was a well supplied fortress.

After a short fight that ensued, Barbossa managed to silence the court. Jack, after a long and complicated speech, that made Lara smile to herself, agreed to Elizabeth.

Another fight broke out between him and Barbossa.

"You've only ever run from a fight." Barbossa accused.

"I have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too!"

"Have not!"

"You have too, and you know it!"

"Have not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we all must do, we must fight... to run away."

"Aye!" Gibbs agreed as this was the most genial idea.

"As per the code, an act of war, and this be exactly that, can only be declared by the pirate king."

"You made that up." Jack said.

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, keeper of the code."

SeSumbhajee's assistant made the mistake to say 'Hang the code', and he was immediately shot.

Captain Teague came from a back room and approached the table. He asked Jack to move aside as two men brought the code and set it on the table. He whistled and the dog with the keys came obediently. Lara was happy to see that the dog made it from Pelegosto Island. She called the dog to her and started petting him.

Barbossa was right, only a Pirate King could declare war. Jack, after he saw that it was also the King's power to ask for parley, proposed to start a vote even though everyone said that the chances to be able to select a king was next to none, considering that a king was elected by popular vote and every Pirate Lord voted for himself.

Lara on the other hand knew right away what Jack was planning. When he called for a vote she couldn't stop herself from smiling knowingly, she was sure that he was going to vote for Elizabeth.

Every Pirate Lord voted for himself, until they reached Jack who as Lara predicted in her mind, voted for Elizabeth.

Even Elizabeth was shocked. The other pirates started arguing that Jack should vote for them, but the fight was soon broken off when Jack implied that they wouldn't keep to the code and Captain Teague broke a string from his guitar silencing all the pirates and making them to calmly sit back in their seats.

Elizabeth decided that they would fight a war. Everyone went their way to even party or to prepare for the next day. Lara was still playing with the dog, while Jack turned to speak to his father.

"What? You've seen it all, done it all, you survived. That's the trick, isn't it? To survive." Jack said as an explanation for his actions.

"It's not just about living forever, Jackie. The trick is, living with yourself, forever."

"How's mum?"

Captain Teague held up a shrunken head.

"She looks great." Was the only thing Jack could think about saying.

"Who's the lass?" Captain Teague asked pointing to Lara.

Jack looked in the direction his father pointed, he saw Lara scratching the dog behind his ears. The dog looked like he was in heaven.

"That's Lara Carter. 'Crazy' Eddie's daughter. Why?"

"It's interesting how she was the only one in the room that wasn't surprised when you asked for a vote or when you voted for Captain Swan. You should be careful with women that know this well."

"Lara is not a threat to me." Jack said smiling.

"I knew her, when she was just a child. She bit me. I'm telling you she's a dangerous woman."

"I didn't say she's not dangerous I just said she's not a threat to me. We're friends, good friends."

Lara felt eyes staring at her so she stopped playing with the dog and looked up to see Captain Teague looking at her.

She straitened herself and went next the two men.

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" she asked no one in particular. "Captain Teague. Nice to see you again. Sorry for biting you. I know I haven't apologized before, I was still upset with you."

"It's all water under the bridge." Teague responded not being able to take his eyes off her. He somehow felt hypnotized by her green eyes.

Jack started to feel uncomfortable by the twos silence and staring at each other.

"Why did you bite him?" Jack asked Lara breaking the silence.

"He wanted to take the last piece of cake." Lara answered smiling. "I was five." She added so Jack would stop looking at her like she was a crazy woman.

"Aye, it was chocolate cake." Teague confirmed.

"Jack don't forget the promise you made me." Lara said wanting to start visiting the town especially that they would leave in the morning.

Jack looked confused for a second, but he did remember, he smiled and extended his arm for her to take.

"Let's go, love. There is a lot to see and not much time to do it."

"See you tomorrow at the massacre." Lara said to Captain Teague before leaving.

"Who's massacre?" Jack asked.

"Ours or theirs. Hopefully theirs."

Jack and Lara spent half a night walking all over town. They finished their visit in a tavern, drank and then headed back to the Black Pearl.

Before each going to their beds, Jack stopped her.

"You wanted to say something to me earlier."

"I did. I will. Tomorrow, right now there's nothing I want most then to fall in my bed and sleep. And I doubt I'll be able to be more articulate now with rum slushing around my brain. Nighty night, don't let the bed bugs bite." Lara said to Jack. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and headed for her cabin below deck.

Jack stayed on the middle of the deck a few more moments, trying to comprehend what just happened. She didn't kiss him before. They did hug a few times but she never was so affectionate with him before.

The next day they were all ready to start fighting, but when they saw the huge number of ships that EITC had, including the Flying Dutchman, they all felt like their courage was melting.

Barbossa, Elizabeth and Jack went to meet with Beckett on a spit of land. When they came back, instead of Jack there was Will.

"Where's Jack?" Lara asked Will and Elizabeth.

They both looked at each other, a little guilt on their faces.

"He's on the Flying Dutchman." Elizabeth responded. "I'm sorry I ..."

"It's fine. Let's hope he'll be able to stab Jones's heart and then will have the Flying Dutchman on our side." Lara interrupted her.

Unfortunately Barbossa wasn't willing to wait for Jack. He decided to free Calypso. Which proved a mistake in the end. Elizabeth gave a speech as to make the men willing to go in a fight. Lara couldn't help to feel that it was a little unnatural for a woman that just came to be a pirate to hold that kind of speech but it worked. They started to prepare all the cannons. Also a storm has started. Calypso wasn't going to make things easy for them at all.


	20. Chapter 20: Finally together

Chapter 20

The Black Pearl and the Flying Dutchman advanced towards each other. Between them there was a maelstrom that started to take form.

Elizabeth called for Barbossa to take the helm.

"Captain Barbossa, we need you at the helm!"

"Aye, that be true! ...brace up the yards, ya cockeyed deck apes... dying is a day worth living for!" Barbossa took the helm and started barking orders at the crew.

Lara took Oscar and went to lock him in her cabin. She took her sword and her knifes that she tied around her waist and headed back on deck.

"Hold it! Wait till we're more to port!" Gibbs was screaming over the storm.

When they were finally aligned, both ships started firing their cannons. Soon 'fish people' were coming over to the Pearl accompanied by Navy soldiers.

Everyone was fighting, even Barbossa who was in the same time still at the helm.

Lara stabbed a soldier and turned around to face one of Davy Jones's man, she started dueling him. In the corner of her eye she saw Jack fly up in the air but she couldn't see where he landed.

Her opponent took advantage of her not paying attention and lunged forward. Lucky for Lara Will was around and managed to pull her away before the sword planted in her stomach. Lara said a small 'Thanks' and threw one of her knifes straight in the neck of her attacker, who fell backwards and over the railing.

Lara decided that it was time to go over the Flying Dutchman and lend Jack a hand. She grabbed a rope from one off the incoming soldiers and swayed on the other side.

She landed right between Jack and Davy Jones. She saw the chest with the heart on the deck not far away from Jack. She made a sign to him so he would go for it while she would keep Jones occupied.

She started fighting with Jones but her skill in sword fighting couldn't keep up with Jones's. Pretty soon Jones disarmed her. He grabbed her by the neck with his claw like hand and lifted her up in the air.

"Do you fear death-eh, Lara Carter?" he asked her.

Lara couldn't breathe, she was fighting to keep herself up by holding on to his claw, then she had an idea.

"You should have removed something else instead of your heart!" Lara told Jones right before kicking him between his legs as hard as she could.

Jones dropped her and she fell on the deck like a rag. It took her a few moments to catch her breath and be able to get up, but Jones has moved on from her to Jack. He hit Jack hard enough to throw him at the bottom of the railing; Jones was then attacked by Will. Lara ran next to Jack, on her way to him she saw one of Jones tentacles holding a key, crawling on the floor, she took the key and the chest and she kneeled next to Jack.

"Wake up! Come on Jack, you've got to wake up!" she said to him while slapping his face.

"I'm up, stop slapping me!" he finally responded.

"Good. Here!" Lara said shoving the chest and the key in Jack's arms. She got back up and went to help Will out.

"Tell me, William Turner, do you fear death?" Davy Jones asked Will who was on the ground being hit by Jones.

"Do you?" Jack asked from behind him. "Heady tonic, holding life and death in the palm of one's hand."

Jones was getting close to killing Will, but Jack managed to get the heart out and he was holding it in one hand while in the other he had a broken sword. He was ready to stab Jones's heart.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones responded.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack said.

"Is it, now?" Jones asked and planted his sword in Will's chest.

Both Lara and Elizabeth gasped. Elizabeth ran next to Will, trying to make him to hold on.

In the mean time Bootstrap remembered his son and so he attacked Davy Jones distracting him from Will and the others.

Lara turned to face Jack. She didn't say anything to him, not with words, but her eyes were asking him to give up on himself and help Will. Jack froze for a few seconds with his arm raised, ready to stab the heart, but he finally decided to do the right thing.

He went to Will and put his broken sword in his hand and guided his hand into stabbing the heart. Davy Jones clutched his chest and fell in the maelstrom.

The crew of the Flying Dutchman started to gather around them, they were holding the chest and they wanted to take out Will's heart to put it in there.

Lara got up she looked around, they had to leave the ship.

"Jack take Elizabeth and go. Come on move it." She screamed to cover the storm.

Jack pulled Elizabeth off from Will and looked at Lara "What about you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. We'll meet at the Pearl. Go. It's not going to be a pretty sight." She answered.

Jack cut of some ropes that were holding a small sail that was half fallen off. The wind blew underneath the sail and lifted Jack and Elizabeth up carrying them over the sea. Lara looked at the water and spotted a dolphin, which was a very strange thing in those waters and in that kind of weather, but she remembered what Tia Dalma has said to her so she jumped.

The moment she hit the water the dolphin was right next to her. She grabbed him by his back fin and he helped her away from the maelstrom. Soon the storm stopped and the maelstrom disappeared as fast as it came to be.

Lara climbed aboard the Pearl right after Jack, she looked behind where the Flying Dutchman used to be, but the only thing to see was the calm waters as if nothing happened.

"Jack, the armada's still out there, the Endeavour's coming up hard to starboard, and I think it's time we embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions..." Gibbs started the moment Jack hit deck.

"Never actually been one for tradition... Close haul her. Luff the sails and lay on iron!" Jack ordered.

"Belay that, or we'll be a sitting duck." Barbossa interfered.

"Belay that 'belay that.'" Jack annulled Barbossa's order.

"But captain..." Gibbs tried to interrupt them.

"Belay!"

"The armada…"

"Belay!"

"The Endeavour..."

"Belay!"

"But we..."

"Stow. Shut it!" Jack put an end to Gibbs and moved forward to look at the Endeavour.

Seeing Jack so decisive and taking charge made Lara fall for him even harder. She was staring at him when the Flying Dutchman resurfaced. Will was at the helm. Lara smiled and knew that they had a chance to win now.

"Full canvas!" Jack ordered. And this time Barbossa agreed with him.

The two ships advanced towards the Endeavour each one of them on each side. The fact that the Flying Dutchman turned against him, made Beckett to not be able to give any orders. The Endeavour was shot at by both ships and when they passed her she exploded, with Beckett.

The armada turned about and all the pirates celebrated the victory. Everyone was throwing their hats in the air. Lara looked for Jack. She saw him on the quarterdeck. She climbed the stairs and heard him tell Gibbs that he could throw his hat, and then he told him to go and get it after Gibbs has thrown it. _Typical Jack_.

She went next to him turned him around to face her and pulled him in a kiss. At first Jack widened his eyes, surprised by her actions, but a few seconds after the first reaction of bewilderment he responded, deepening the kiss. He snaked one arm around her waist and the other hand he stuck in her hair, cupping the back of her head. Lara moved her arms from the seams of his vest that she grabbed him before to around his neck.

They broke the kiss when they needed to breathe. Jack was looking at Lara, smiling mischievously, his crooked smile that she loved so much, he wanted to say something but Lara was first.

"Oscar!" Lara said remembering her cat that was still locked in her cabin.

"No, Jack!" Jack said frowning and pouting.

"No Oscar, my cat, he's locked, I need to see if his all right. I'll be right back." Lara said getting herself out from his embrace and running down the stairs.

Jack was left standing there, not knowing from where all that came from and where it went, he saw Gibbs staring at him holding his hat that he was about to bring back to him.

"What?" Jack asked.

"It took her long enough." Gibbs answered giving the hat back to the captain.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked confused, even though he and Lara were never intimate the crew always thought they were, especially because they were always flirting with each other, and Jack never tried to set them straight. It made him look good that he could get a woman like Lara and it also made it a little easier for her in certain situations. On the other hand it was possible that Gibbs knew the truth, he was closer to Jack then the others.

"Well she's in love with you for a very long time now, I was wondering how long will it take her to tell you. I have to say though, her mother is not very happy about it."

"Her mother? What the hell are you talking about?"

"When we left her mother's house, right before, Lara stayed to say good bye. I happened to be close to the door."

"What did they talk about?"

"Her mum told her that she wanted to meet the man who stole her heart. And Lara told her that she knew him. And then she told her your name. And her mum said that you're not the man she would have chosen for her."

"Wonderful, Anabelle is not the right mother to cross." Jack said sounding worried.

"Yes, but then Anabelle told Lara that she hopes that you are worthy for Lara's love and Lara responded that even if you weren't one can't control how one feels for some one. So I'd say you're safe." Gibbs assured Jack.

They stopped their conversation when Lara appeared next to them holding the cat in her arms.

"He was sleeping. I don't think he even knew how close we were to get on the bottom of the sea. He's such a spoiled brat." Lara said while petting the cat's head.

"And who spoiled him, I wonder?" Jack asked her.

"I did. I can't help it. I love this ball of fur." Lara responded laughing.

"Lara."

"Ihm?"

"Can you stop playing with the cat for a second and talk with me?"

"I can talk while playing."

"I think we should talk about what just happened or continue it. I like the second option more."

"Well the armada fled so unless you intend to continue fighting with your own crew I don't see how the second will work."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. I was teasing you. Sure let's talk." Lara said, letting the cat to run free and heading for Jack's cabin.

Jack entered after her. He turned and locked the door. He didn't want any interruption.

"So?" Lara started.

"So?" Jack said.

"I guess I should start, right?"

"Yes. You were trying to say something to me a few days ago, I suppose what you wanted to say would explain what happened earlier."

"It will. Kind of. Here it is. I've fallen in love with you. Pretty long time ago. At first I wasn't sure about it, later I knew for sure, but I didn't want to admit it, not even to myself. When you died it made me realize that … that not recognizing my feelings just because I didn't want to get hurt was stupid. I did get hurt. Your death still hurt, the pain was still there not giving a damn that I admit my feelings or not. So I decided to tell you how I felt, but then I found out about why you got killed and I got angry and you know the rest."

"Why was it so hard to say it? We talk about a lot of things, we've talked about personal things before."

"Exactly. We're friends. I was afraid that you, that I … At first I was afraid that if we got involved with each other you'll break my heart, and then I was afraid that if I told you out of the blue 'Hey, by the way, I'm in love with you!' you would be scared and run as fast as you could and I would lose a friend. I don't want to lose a friend."

"And now you're not afraid anymore?"

"Oh, I'm terrified, but Gibbs as usual couldn't keep his mouth shut so what was the point to keep it a secret? Yes I've heard him. I've got a very good hearing."

"Yes, but that does not explain the kiss. That happened before Gibbs said anything. You're a very good kisser by the way."

"Thank you. The kiss was prompted by something else."

"What? So I can do it again."

Lara giggled.

"By your demanding and controlling attitude, when we got back at the ship and you stood up to Barbossa and Gibbs, it took a lot of will power not to kiss you right that moment."

"I see." Jack said pulling Lara into his arms and kissing her.

"Wha' … are .. you doin'?" Lara asked not being able to talk right with his lips attached to hers.

"I'm taking control." Jack answered interrupting the kiss.

"Oh. Good then. I wasn't sure. Carry on." Lara said smiling and pulling him closer.

From kissing they soon got to throwing their clothes all over the room, barely making it to the bed.

"I have a curiosity?" Jack asked laying next to Lara, both out of breath and with stupid smiles on their faces.

"Ask away!"

"I would have expected you to ask me about my feelings about you. Considering yours and the fact that you are a woman. A gorgeous, wonderful, very attractive woman might I add. But you didn't. Why?"

Lara turned on her side to face him. She pulled the sheet over her so he would stop being distracted by her naked body and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Because I didn't want to put you in the situation to lie to me, one, because I would know and two because I don't think it would be fair to you. It would be wonderful if you would reciprocate my feelings, but I can't forget that you are who you are, I can't ask for you something that you can't give. So what purpose would it serve me asking you about your feelings for me. I'm sure you don't hate me, so let's leave it at that."

"Here we go again. Why are you so stubborn in thinking I can't love?"

"That's not what I said."

"It is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Fine. Then why haven't you said anything? Why after I told you that I'm in love with you, you asked why it was so hard for me to say it and not that you felt the same?"

"Because … it's a hard thing to say."

"I know it is. It's harder when you don't feel it."

"That's not true. I said it a lot of times when I didn't mean it and it was very easy."

"You are making my brain dizzy."

"You asked me before why I stabbed you with the arrow from Pelegosto. Because I wanted to leave with you. I didn't want to leave you behind. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"That's just a no…"

"No, it's not. Gibbs is my friend also and I didn't take him with me. Lara, what I'm trying to say here is that if both of us, underline both, would have admitted our feelings for each other we would have been together a long time ago."

"Are we together?"

"Of course we are. Aren't we?"

"Jack, in case you don't know, I don't like to share my man."

"I do know that, you're a very possessive person. I don't like to share my woman either."

"Well considering you usually spend time with prostitutes I'd say that's a lie."

"Prostitutes are not my women. They are there for everyone to enjoy. I never started a relationship with a prostitute."

"And do they know that?"

"Well what they fantasize it's not my problem."

"You're so good at avoiding the questions you don't want to answer."

"I wasn't avoiding it. I did answer. At least I don't ask another question instead of answering."

"Ouch. That was a direct hit."

Jack started laughing. He rolled over Lara and started kissing her, making her moan and giggle in the same time.

After a while some one started knocking at the door. Jack was half asleep, Lara was getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked without opening his eyes.

"Some one's at the door." Lara said pulling her shirt over her head and pulling her boots on.

She opened the door. It was Elizabeth.

"Can I talk with you?" Elizabeth asked shoving her head between the door and the doorframe.

"Who is it?" Jack asked from the bed.

"Elizabeth." Lara responded.

Elizabeth looked at Jack who was laying face down, completely naked, then she looked at Lara, then back at Jack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were busy." She said smiling and retreating her head from the door.

"No it's fine. Let's go in my cabin." Lara said coming out and closing the door behind her.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lara asked Elizabeth when they arrived in her cabin, both sitting on the bed.

"First of all I wanted to apologize for … well you know."

Lara sighed.

"We're fine. I know why you did it. I understand that you thought that that was the only way, and I get it. I also understand why you didn't tell me afterwards. It's probably better that you didn't because I would have killed you if you did. So all in all you can stop feeling guilty about it."

"Thank you. I never wanted to hurt you. I really didn't."

"I know."

"So the second thing you wanted to talk about?"

"I married Will."

"Congratulations. When?"

"Well I asked Barbossa to merry us, while we were fighting the Navy and Jones's crew."

"Now that is a way to officiate a wedding. You can be sure that is original."

Elizabeth started laughing.

"Yes. That's true. They are going to leave me somewhere ashore, I'll meet Will there to spend his day on land before leaving."

"Make sure to make the best of it." Lara said winking.

"That's what I want to talk about."

"Not again."

"Please. You promised you would tell me more, but you never did."

"Fine. Let's start with the beginning."

The two women spent two hours together. Lara explaining, Elizabeth asking. After those two hours Lara felt exhausted and Elizabeth felt overwhelmed, but both felt that they were on a new level of friendship.

They arrived on deck just in time for Elizabeth to say her goodbyes and leave to be with her husband.

"Your chariot awaits, your highness. The oars are inside." Gibbs said to Elizabeth making a bow and pointing at the boat that was prepared to be launched in the water.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa said to her lifting his hat.

"Goodbye, Poppet." Pintel said smiling.

On the end of the line there was Jack, Elizabeth went to him and said "Jack. It would have never worked between us."

He smiled, remembering that he told her that when he left Port Royal.

"Keep telling yourself that darling." He responded.

Elizabeth moved to kiss him but he held his hands up "Once was quite enough." Which made Lara giggle.

"Thank you." Elizabeth told them and off she went.

Lara was standing next to the railing waving to Elizabeth, when she felt two hands embracing her waist from behind and the warmth of a body on her back.

"Where did you ran earlier?" Jack asked her kissing her ear.

"A little girl talk before leaving." Lara said turning in Jack's arms to face him.

"Ah. I was so good you had to share."

Lara started laughing.

"Your ego has no boundaries. We didn't talk about you. We talked about her and Will and their wedding night, which is going to be actually a day. You know what I mean."

"Good. She should know as much as she can because I doubt he's even a good kisser."

"Actually Will is a pretty good kisser."

"How do you know?"

"He kissed me once."

"What? When? Why?"

"Easy there, tiger. He was drunk, very drunk. We were on our way to Port Royal to get the charts from Beckett, the crew gave a party, and we danced and then he kissed me. I don't think he knew it was me. Anyway, I'm happy for him and Elizabeth."

"I was dead and you were partying?" Jack faked being upset.

"They somehow found out that it was my birthday so they gave a party. I wasn't even asked if I wanted one."

"I missed your birthday?"

"Yes. But I know a way you can make up for it." Lara said while biting playfully his ear.

"I like how you're thinking." Jack said feeling aroused.

"Captain! What's our heading?" Gibbs interrupted.

Jack gave him such a look that could have frozen the hell over.

"Bridgetown." Lara answered.

Jack gave her a questioning look.

"I have to visit my mum properly. She deserves it. Last time I was there I was in a very bad mood and I bailed pretty quick. I have to make it up with her." Lara answered the question Jack was thinking.

Jack nodded. "Aye, Bridgetown." He confirmed. "Let's go we have a lot to make up for." Jack said to Lara while escorting her back to his cabin.


	21. Author's Note

Hi!

First thank you all for reading, it gives me great joy to see that there are other people besides me that like the story that I had in my head for a very long time.

Second I reread what I wrote so far and I saw some grammatical mistakes and some typos, also I saw that some chapters don't look right because everything is just a huge paragraph. I have no idea why the paragraphs aren't separated right, they were fine when I added them here.

I'm going to try and correct this problems and I'm going to update the chapters so there will be less mistakes (as much as possible because english is not my first language).

Once again thank you for reading and please leave reviews, they can help me improve.


	22. AN 2

I just realized that when I updated Chapter 12 I uploaded the content from Chapter 13. I repaired the situation.

Sorry to all of those who have read those chapters and probably got confused.

P.S. I'll probably add a new chapter this week-end, I'm not sure. I'd love to know if people are still interested by this story. I'll still add the new chapter even if people are not interested because I have it in my mind and it bugs me, but let's face it any writer wants to know that the stories they write are enjoyed.


	23. Chapter 21: Getting rid of Barbossa

The voyage to Bridgetown was a pretty long one and the fights between Jack and Barbossa made it seem even longer. Lara was getting fed up with their attitudes and she decided that it was time for her to intervene. She was thinking about getting rid of Barbossa for a long time, she just didn't know what the best way to do it was. Even though she knew that the safest way was just to kill him she didn't want to do that. She never killed anyone unless she really had to and she didn't consider that Barbossa was enough of a threat.

After days and nights of thinking and planning Lara finally decided that the best way was to leave him in the middle of the ocean in a longboat; he could row to safety or he would die, it all depended on him.

One evening Lara was leaning on the railing looking at the sea and planning the way she would make Barbossa climb in the longboat when Jack came behind her. He hugged her resting his hands on her hips and he started kissing her neck. After a few seconds of nibbling at her neck and not getting any response Jack stopped and turned Lara around so she would face him.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm thinking." Lara responded still looking disconnected and not engaging.

"What are you thinking about that is so important that you didn't feel my lips on your neck?"

"I did feel them."

"And nothing?" Jack asked concerned. Was he losing his touch, was she bored with him?

"I'm sorry Jack I'm just … Barbossa is on my mind. I have some things that I need to put in order with him." Lara responded. She didn't want to tell Jack about her plan, she knew that Jack would tell her to let him take care of the situation, that Barbossa is his problem and that he didn't need any help with it. And normally Lara would agree but she considered that Jack was taking too long to fix the problem and she didn't trust Barbossa so she would take care of it and worry later about Jack's ego.

"Barbossa? What are you talking about?" Jack asked surprised. He knew that she didn't like the man, but in the same time he knew that Lara was the definition of 'changing your mind', she was still a mystery to him in a lot of ways and he also knew by now that she preferred older man, after all he was eleven years older than her.

"Later!" Lara answered. She gave him a small kiss and left.

She had an idea and she was ready to put the plan in action. She made a concoction of herbs that she knew will make Barbossa dizzy and confused and she added it to a bottle of rum. The taste wasn't changed much so she knew he will drink it.

She took the bottle and she went to look for her victim. On her way she made sure Jack was not around, after she found out that he was with Gibbs in the cargo haul making plans about the supplies needed she knew that he'll be busy long enough for her to finish the job.

She found Barbossa in the captain's quarters looking over some maps. Lara took a sit at the table putting the bottle on top of it.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"What's in to you?"

"I'm just curious."

"I thought you've grown out of it. You were like this when you were a little lass. It's not one of your most appealin' attributes."

"You've never been curious about anything in your life? Is there nothing on this world that makes you wonder?"

"When you've lived as long as I have you don't find as many things to be curious about."

"Oh come on. You're not that old. And the world is in a continuous change. Plus I'm sure that you haven't seen everything that there is to see and you haven't experienced everything that should be experienced."

"What are you after?" Barbossa became suspicious. He had the feeling that she was making him a proposition but taking in the consideration their past he couldn't pin point what she was implying.

"Nothing. I'm bored and curious that's all. Hey what do you say to a bottle of rum. We could make it a contest."

"A contest?"

"Yeah, see who finishes his bottle the fastest."

"Where's Jack? Shouldn't you be bugging him?"

"Jack's busy. Plus we have to take a break from each other from time to time. Come on. Play with me. Here you have this bottle I'm going to take one for me." Lara said pushing the bottle towards Barbossa and getting another one from Jack's stash for herself.

"Are you ready?" Lara asked Barbossa, uncorking her bottle.

Barbossa took the bottle she pushed towards him earlier and after a few seconds of consideration he uncorked it.

"Good. We should decide what the winner will get." Lara said smiling.

"If I win you buy me a bushel of apples and give me a kiss in front of Jack." Barbossa said smiling wickedly.

"What?" Lara acted surprised.

"That's what I want. I want to see his face when his woman is snoggin' me."

"That's mean. I'm not sure I agree with that."

"You proposed the game lassy."

"Right. Fine. I'm not going to lose anyway. And when I win I want you to give me Sao Feng's map."

"I see. The map. Very well, we have a deal."

They shook hands and raised the bottles to their lips. They both drank the whole bottle, Lara finishing first.

Barbossa didn't have time to comment on the fact that he lost, the drink was already affecting him. His vision got blurry and he wasn't able to form words anymore. He tried to get up but he couldn't steady himself, his feet weren't able to support his body anymore.

Lara went next to him. She took one of his arms and put it around her shoulders and by grabbing him around his waist she helped him up. She moved slowly with him outside the cabin and towards the boat she already prepared to be lowered in the water. There weren't many crew members on deck on the middle of the night and the ones that were there didn't pay much attention to them.

Barbossa was trying to say something but the only things that came out of his moth were some grunts. Lara got her arm tighter around his waist and continued her way.

Jack was coming from below deck when he saw them. At first he thought that Barbossa got very drunk and that one of the man was helping him but after a second glance he realized that the one carrying Barbossa was not a man, it was in fact Lara. He started towards them but after a few steps he changed his mind, he turned around and headed for his cabin. He decided that he's going to confront Lara later, wanting to see if she would admit it.

Lara helped Barbossa in the boat, she covered him with a blanket, hiding his body and the oars that were inside, then she called for Pintel and Ragetti who were on the other side of the ship playing some sort of game and she told them to lower the boat. She told them that it was a dead man under the blanket, a man that has died of a very dangerous and contagious disease. The two pirates didn't ask anything anymore they hurried in lowering the boat and cut the ropes that were holding it.

Lara thanked them and went back to the cabin to take the empty bottles out and clean the place a little. When she got there she was surprised to find Jack.

"What are you doing here?" Lara asked not being able to control her words.

"This is my ship and this is my cabin. Why are you so surprised to see me here?"

"Because you were down with Gibbs."

"Yes and now I'm not anymore. So am I to understand that you were planning to do something behind my back and by me coming here earlier your plan failed. Or you did manage to do what you intended to do, but you didn't have time to cover your tracks?" Jack said implying that she did something and he knew about it. He looked very angry and hurt in the same time.

"No. I just came here to clean up. Why are you so angry?" Lara approached him and gently touched his arms.

Jack grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her closer to his face.

"Don't lie to me. I know what you did and I know why you came here to clean." He said to her motioning the bed that was disheveled.

Lara looked at the bed and after a few seconds of confusion she finally understood why Jack was acting like this.

"No. Jack that's nothing like that. I didn't sleep with him."

"Really? So how come I came here and found two bottles of rum, empty, and the bed in the shape that it is, and I also saw you two earlier all over each other."

"Can you please let go you're hurting me." Lara said feeling his fingers getting a stronger hold of her wrists.

Jack looked at her and shook his head. He let go of her hands and pushed her aside getting out from the cabin. Lara followed him.

"Jack! Wait it's not what you think. Just wait and give me a second to tell you what happened."

"Go away!" Jack responded without turning around.

"Jack. Come on you have to listen to me. There was nothing between me and Barbossa. I just made sure he was out of our lives."

Jack turned around, he was still angry but the last thing she said made no sense.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's get back inside." Lara said. She didn't want to discuss this in front of any crew members, they were all gossipers.

Jack squinted his eyes at her and he agreed to go back.

"Talk." He said menacingly. He sat himself away from her across the table. He wanted to have something between them so she couldn't seduce him.

Lara started from the beginning she told him about how she tried to find the best plan, how she finally got one and how she put it in action. She told him that the plan was a success with the only problem being that he thought that she had cheated.

"So that's why you were so distracted the past few days." Jack said realizing the reason for her attitude towards him lately. "I taught you got bored with me."

"I didn't, I just had this problem on my mind."

"And why didn't you tell me about this little plan? Don't get me wrong I'm happy Barbossa is out of my hair, but why wasn't I informed about all this?"

"What would have you said? If I would have come to you and told you 'Hey, I have a plan to get rid of Barbossa.'.

"I would have asked what the plan was."

"Really? And you wouldn't have told me 'Don't worry I'll take care of it.'?"

"Well, maybe. After you would have told me the plan I would have carried it."

"See. You should have gotten rid of him a long time ago. You were always fighting and yet Barbossa was still here, on your ship. I decided to take the matter in my own hands and now it's done."

"Yes, but I still think you should have told me. I should have known. Then we would have been fighting right now."

"We're not fighting. We almost did. And that's because you thought I had sex with that disgusting man."

"Well all evidences pointed that way."

"What evidences? That bed is like this at every moment of the day because no one is making it, the rum bottles only indicate that someone drank rum."

"What about you in his arms?" Jack asked his face getting darker for a split second.

"That was the only thing that could make you suspicious and you should have asked. Instead you jumped at the conclusion that I am a whore and that was it. You didn't even intend to give me a chance to explain."

"I never said you were a whore. Look if the situation was the other way around wouldn't have you assumed the same thing as me?"

"If you were with your arm around Barbossa? I would assume that I should be careful not only for the women around you but also for the men." Lara answered jokingly trying to dissipate the tension.

"You know what I mean." Jack said not finding anything funny.

"If the situation was the other way around I would have come to you, I would have punched the bitch and then I would have punched you." Lara answered getting angry herself.

"So you still wouldn't have given me a chance to talk. You would have reacted worse than I did."

Lara went around the table. She got to Jack and she sat on his lap.

"We are both possessive and jealous people, I think we can agree on that." Lara whispered to Jack letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"Aye. Next time when you have plans that involve you being around other men, please inform me. I don't want to go through this again." Jack responded hugging her.

"I will." Lara said and then she started to move her hand over his chest and started kissing him.

The rest of the voyage was smooth. Lara and Jack managed to avoid the topic of Barbossa's sudden disappearance and the fact that the crew wasn't necessarily fond of him helped their case.

When they docked at the old dock behind Lara's house everyone was informed by Lara where are the safest places in Bridgetown for the pirates to get housing, supplies and wenches. Jack was going to go with her, at least that was the plan all along, but when they were finally at their destination Jack seemed to have changed his mind.

"Lara, I think it would be better if I don't come with you. I should be with me crew, it's my responsibility."

"Why the sudden change? What happened?" Lara asked surprised.

"Nothing. Maybe it would be better for you to meet your family by yourself, after all you did say that the last time your mother wasn't very pleased with having pirates in her house."

"That was different. And know it's only you, not a whole crew. Didn't you say that you got along with her when my father was alive?"

"Yes, but that was then, now there are different circumstances."

"You chicken. You're scared of her. I can't believe this, the great Captain Sparrow is afraid of an elderly woman."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"No. I'm not."

"Then why don't you prove it?"

"Fine I will. I'll prove it."

"Good." Lara answered smiling and giving him a peck on his cheek.

 _I hope mum is in a good mood today. I can't wait to get some food. Jack is so sweet, scared of mum._


	24. Chapter 22: Back home, a bad feeling

After they docked the crew made their way towards the outskirts of town while Lara and Jack headed for the mansion.

"I wonder what's for dinner. I really crave some roasted potatoes and pickles and steak. Oh and chocolate cake. Why are you so quiet?" Lara said while speeding up, she was anxious to get there.

"Hm?" Jack responded not paying attention to her.

"I said why are you so quiet? She's not going to kill you. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. Are you hungry? I'm famished."

"I'm not worried. You said something about steak?"

"Yes I was craving it, steak, and roasted potatoes." Lara took Jack by his arm and squeezed him tight. "Come on, hurry, this is going to be such a good surprise."

* * *

Lara peeked inside on the small kitchen window, when she saw that the kitchen was empty she opened the door and entered dragging Jack after her.

"Wait here I'm going to find mum. Don't do anything stupid and in case the maids or the cook show up just tell them that you came here with me. I'll be right back."

Jack took a sit at the table and started eating a banana from the fruit bowl nodding his head.

Lara left the kitchen and entered a small hallway and then she arrived in the drawing room, there on a beautiful ornated sofa Anabelle was reading a book.

"Is it a romantic novel or is it a mystery one?" Lara asked approaching the sofa and looking at the book in her mother's hands.

"Lara! What a surprise. I thought you only visit once every three years." Anabelle said getting up from the sofa and hugging her daughter.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, mum." Lara answered her smiling.

"So I assume you achieved your goal if I am to take in to consideration the smile on your face and the fact that you don't look like a walking skeleton anymore."

"I did. In fact Jack is here with me. I left him in the kitchen. I wanted to make sure that we don't have guests and to ask you a favour."

"A favour? I'm listening."

"All right. Well I wanted to ask you to not be too rough with him, I'm used to your way of showing discontent, but it can be a little too much to handle for outsiders."

"What makes you think that I'm going to be rough?"

"Mum. You said it yourself, he's not the man you would have chosen for me. I know what that means."

"Aha, so you two are an item then?"

"Well, yes. So can you please be kind?"

"I'll try. But if he makes a bad move our deal will be void."

"What do you mean a bad move?"

"I mean if he flirts with the maids or your sisters or anybody else, or if he treats you with disrespect or anything of that sort, that's what I mean."

"Fine." Lara said extending her hand to shake that of her mother's and seal the deal, but Anabelle didn't take her hand.

"First you get clean." She said eyeing Lara's dirty hand.

"No, no. Until I get clean our deal will not be in motion. Just shake my hand. It's just gunpowder and dirt, you can wash after." Lara responded still holding her arm stretched towards Anabelle.

Anabelle took her hand and shook it shortly before letting go and wiping her hand with her handkerchief.

"Done. I'm going after Jack. Can you tell the maids to prepare us some bath water?"

"Yes, yes. Go I'll take care of the rest."

Lara went back in the kitchen, but Jack wasn't there anymore. _Where the bloody hell did he go. I told him to wait here. Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Lara looked around and decided to look for him outside. After she looked towards the forest and towards the dock she saw him near the stables talking with the stable boy. Lara shook her head and went towards them.

"I thought I said to wait for me in the kitchen?"

"You also said that you'll be right back. I got bored." Jack responded smiling.

"Hey Jimmy, how have you been?" Lara asked the stable boy.

"You know, as always. Will you take Thunder for a ride today?"

"No, not today thank you. Let's go Jack. Say goodbye to your friend." Lara said smiling at the sarcasm in her words.

Jack shook Jimmy's hand and extended his arm for Lara to take. Lara gave him a questioning look, but Jack didn't say anything so she just shrugged her shoulders and took his arm.

"What exactly put you in such a good mood? When we first got here you were looking like I was dragging you to the gallows and now you are all smiles."

"That Jimmy is a very funny man and he has some very interesting stories about this family."

"Yes he's funny and he shouldn't talk about this family with strangers. If mum finds out he's going to pay for his tongue slip. What did he tell you?"

"I can't say."

"Why not?"

"He made me promise."

"If this is a joke I got to tell you it's not one of your best. What the hell did he say about my family?"

"Don't get mad, love, it's nothing bad. And it's not about your family, it's about you."

Lara stopped and turned Jack to face her. She wasn't smiling and her usually sparkling eyes were now dark and menacing.

"What did he say about me, Jack? And keep in mind that if you won't tell me I'm going to find out from him even if I have to torture him."

"Calm down, he just talked about the way you were stealing the horses from the stable in the middle of the night so you could get in town."

"And this is what put you in a good mood, finding out that I was stealing horses, and it wasn't really stealing considering that they were the family's horses."

"Yes, well actually I filled in the blanks. He didn't know what you were doing during your night escapades, but I can imagine."

"Yes, but you're probably wrong."

"Love, after the performance from last night I'm pretty sure that I know what you were doing those nights. I've met prostitutes that could take lessons from you."

"You're flattering me. I wasn't going to town, I was going at the illegal pubs outside town, I was meeting my boyfriend there. It was all a secret because if dad would have found out he would have flogged him and then probably he would have keeled haul him."

"You were dating someone from your father's crew?"

"Yeah." Lara answered and started walking again. "Come on we both have to wash, I think the baths are ready by now." Lara added seeing that Jack wasn't moving.

"Who was he?" Jack asked when he caught up with Lara.

"My boyfriend?"

"No, the man who invented the piano." Jack responded sarcastically.

"Bartolomeo Cristofori."

"What?"

"That's the man who invented the piano in 1709. My boyfriend on the other hand was Robert Halley."

"I didn't know him. Was he on the ship the day we've met?"

"Aaaa. Yes I think he was. I don't remember. Why? Why are you so curious about this?"

"It's just a simple curiosity." Jack answered vaguely and followed Lara inside the mansion.

After a short conversation with Anabelle, both Jack and Lara went to take their baths and get prepared for dinner, which Lara was expecting excitedly.

* * *

Lara was finishing getting her dress on when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in."

"Lara, I just remembered that Lord Edmond Kay and his son are coming for dinner tonight. You'll have to find a way to make Jack look presentable, we'll also have to find a good cover up for his presence here. You know what, I'll think about a story you just make sure he looks less like a pirate. See if you can find some clothes in your brother's dresser." Anabelle was very agitated.

"Mum this is very short notice. I'm not a magic worker."

"Would you rather him not accompany you to dinner?"

"No, of course not. I'll figure something out."

Anabelle left leaving Lara alone. She looked in the mirror and she added one more layer of powder on her face, cleavage, hands and the back of her neck trying to cover her tan. "This will have to do, if I add more powder I'm going to look like a ghost." She put on her shoes and headed for her brother's room where Jack was going to sleep, at least where her mother said he should sleep, Lara had other sleeping arrangements in her mind.

"Jack?" Lara said while opening the bedroom door.

"You look very beautiful and very white." Jack said seeing Lara's lilac dress and observing the colour on her face.

"You have to change." Lara told him and started looking around the dresser.

"Why? This are clean."

"I know. Mum just told me that Lord something something and his son are coming to dinner so you have to look less like a pirate and more like a respectable man. That's why I have a hundred layers of white powder on me. I don't even know if this are going to fit you, David is way bigger then you."

"David? That's your brother, right?"

"Yes, yes. He's taller then you and he has broader shoulders. Oh wait, I found something. This are older, since he was younger. I think this will fit you. They are kind of pompous but I have no other options. Will have to see what we're going to do with your hair."

"I'm not cutting it." Jack responded very quickly.

"Who said anything about cutting. We'll tell them you're a sailor. Which is not entirely a lie. This way it will be understandable that you have a tan and a different hair style." Lara dropped all the clothes on the bed. "What are you waiting, take those off." She added seeing that Jack was still wearing his clothes.

"I was hoping you'll help me out with that." Jack said while he snaked his arms around Lara's waist. Lara put her hands on his chest and pushed him weakly.

"No, not now."

"Oh come on, that's the only thing I could think about since you entered the room, I think is the dress and this impressive cleavage." He said and started kissing her neck slowly going down to her breasts.

"No Jack, stop it. You're eating away the powder and I'll have to reapply it. Come on. Get dressed. We'll have time for this after dinner and I won't taste like powder then."

"This does taste funny." Jack stopped his exploration on Lara's body and pulled a face when he started feeling the powder on his tongue.

"I'm going to retouch what you've ruined. Get dressed." Lara gave him a kiss and left back to her room.

Dinner started awkwardly and it was Anabelle's fault, she forgot to tell Lara and Jack about the story she fabricated so when the introductions were made only the experience in keeping a straight face was what saved them.

"Lord Kay this are Jack Smith, my son-in-law and my daughter Lara Smith. This are Lord Edmond Kay and his son James Kay."

Lara swallowed her words and bowed her head thinking that it was a huge mistake to come to this dinner. _I should have sent for food and eat in the bedroom_.

The whole dinner both her and Jack had to make conversation that neither one of them wanted to, they also had to be very careful in choosing their words and avoiding topics that could have endanger their cover.

After the guests left Lara was exhausted.

"I think this went well." Anabelle said coming in the drawing room with a plate with three glasses on it.

"Really? What dinner have you been at, because the one I have been at was horrible. I couldn't even enjoy my food. And James Kay was staring at me. And before saying anything Jack, it wasn't my cleavage. I think he suspects something or knows something. I really think we should keep away from him while we're here." Lara said taking one of the glasses from the plate and drinking the contents in one swig.

"I think you're being paranoid." Anabelle answered her daughter.

"Maybe, but I don't like that man and I don't trust him."

"I agree with Lara. There was something strange about him." Jack said after finishing his drink.

"I think you are both exaggerating." Anabelle said.

"I don't think we are. Anyway I think it's time I'll go to sleep, tomorrow I plan on visiting my sisters. Good night."

Lara headed for her bedroom, she took her dress of and washed all the powder from her body. She dressed a night dress and took the cover from her bed off when she heard steps in front of the door. She opened the door and grabbed Jack by his shirt and dragged him inside the room.

"I think I like this dress even more. Easier to take off." Jack said picking Lara up and heading for the bed.

"Yes much easier to take off and you have too many clothes on you." Lara said starting to take off Jack's coat and shirt.

He was kissing her his hands roaming over her hips and her thighs while she slowly traced the shape of his muscles with her fingers from his chest to his abdomen. Reaching his trousers she stopped and she bit his bottom lip. He lifted her dress over her head and started caressing her and kissing her collarbone slowly going lower to her breasts. Lara left a small moan leave her lips and she directed her hands back to his trousers unbuttoning them and pulling them off.

"I'm very happy you got rid of that powder, you taste magnificent now." Jack said stopping from nibbling at her breasts and pulling Lara closer to him.

Lara laid on her back and accepted Jack between her legs. He positioned himself and started moving slowly and then faster; Lara rested her hands over his buttocks feeling every thrust. They were both moaning. Jack slowed down only to move faster again, the moment that Lara reached her orgasm Jack stopped concentrating on holding on and let himself climax too.

"I think you should talk with the crew and have the Pearl ready to leave." Lara said resting in Jack's arms her head on his chest.

"We just got here and you want to leave. Don't you think you're mum will get mad and you said you'll visit your sisters tomorrow."

"Yes I will. We're not leaving yet, but I think we should have the ship ready in case we have to run."

"You're still worried about that guy?"

"I'm telling you I have a bad feeling about him."

"All right I'll talk to Gibbs tomorrow. We should get some rest."

"I'm way ahead of you, I'm already sleeping, this is me talking in my sleep." Lara said.

Jack chuckled and closed his eyes slowly falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 23: Fixing the problem all alone

Jack woke up and realized that Lara wasn't in bed next to him. _This is strange, Lara never wakes up before me._ He turned on the other side and saw Lara standing in front of the window, she had her back at him, the light from the window was making her night dress see through and Jack could make out her figure feeling aroused.

"Come back to bed love, I was the one who should have woken up first." Jack said to her.

Lara turned around and smiled, she looked out the window one more time and then she jumped in bed hiding under the covers. "I couldn't sleep." She told him while cuddling in his arms.

"That guy is still bothering you?"

"Yes, I'm going to snoop around for some information today. I'll start with my sisters, they have to know something about him."

"I see you already made a plan. Do you still think I should get the Pearl ready?"

"Yes. Don't you? Am I the only one who sees this guy as a threat? Do you think I'm losing my marbles?"

"No darlin', you're as sane as I am."

"That's not very comforting."

"Should I feel offended?" Jack asked pouting.

Lara giggled and kissed him "No, I like crazy men."

* * *

Later that day Lara went to visit Catherine, while Jack went to talk with the crew and get the Pearl ready to set sail.

"Lara, I'm so happy to see you!" Catherine said to her sister when she entered the house.

"I'm happy to see you too. How are you? How's the married life?"

"Oh. I'm very pleased and I'm with child. You're going to be an aunt again." Catherine responded, giggling.

"Really?! Mum hasn't said anything. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! I think mum knew I wanted to be the one to tell you. Richard is so happy. One of the maids said I might have a boy, she used a ring over my belly, but I don't really trust her. I'm curious what you think, you managed to predict both of Sarah's pregnancies results. So what do you think?"

"It's a girl." Lara responded feeling very certain of her answer.

"Oh that's wonderful. I really wanted a girl. Of course I hope I will be able to produce a boy in the future, but I really want a little girl. I'm so excited about being a mother."

"I'm excited for you too. Can we go in the study, I have something that I need to discuss with you and I don't want to be over heard."

"Sure, let's go. I want to ask you something too."

"All right. You start." Lara said taking a sit and looking around the study.

"Mum said you came here with Jack Sparrow and that you're an item now." Catherine stopped waiting for confirmation.

"Yes. And…?"

"Are you going to marry him?"

Lara started laughing but stopped when she realized that her sister was actually serious.

"No. He's not the marrying type, neither am I. Where is this question coming from?"

"I'm just thinking that you're not getting younger and you're always out there, on the sea, you have no man to take care for you. Don't you want children and a husband?"

"God, I thought that you knew me by now. I don't want to be married and children are nice for a few days, but I don't want to be responsible for one my whole life. Plus I wouldn't be able to leave out at sea anymore with a small child. No, I certainly don't want children."

"But when you'll get older you'll end up all alone."

"Nonsense. I have friends and I have you. I've got a family. Anyway I don't plan to get very old. I mean when I won't be able to punch the lights out of someone I think that I should stop this thing called life." Lara smiled at her sister who was looking at her as if she lost her mind.

"But …"

"No more butts, let's talk heads."

"What?"

"Do you know James Kay?"

"Yes. I've met him. He's a business man. Why?"

"He was at dinner last night with his father. He acted very strange. He stared at me the whole dinner. I have a hunch he either knows who I am or he suspects something. I don't like him."

"Well maybe he saw this." Catherine said looking at some papers on the desk and handing Lara one of them.

It was a piece of paper with a drawing of Lara, on top 'WANTED' was written and on the bottom was 'Bounty of two thousand pounds'. The drawing wasn't very good, but anyone who paid attention could see the similarities.

"You knew this were around town and you lost time with asking me about marriage and children, really Catherine?"

"Well this is not something new, is it? The bounty just got higher."

"Yes, well this is just wonderful. I have to talk with this James Kay and find out what he knows. Where does he live?"

"You can't go there. Not like this. A lady visiting a gentleman. It's not proper."

"Spare me the etiquette lessons. I can't wait for him to pounce."

"Fine, I'll invite him to dinner. You can come too. You'll talk with him then."

"All right. See you later then."

Lara left, she visited Sarah, not getting much information from her, then she decided to go around town. The whole day she talked with different people gathering as much information as she could, she even looked for a man that used to give information to her father but she couldn't find him.

* * *

The dinner was strange, Richard and Catherine were trying to keep the conversation going, but the air was filled with unsaid things. Jack was enjoying himself, giving the impression he wasn't really interested about the company, but more about what filled the table, which was all an act, he was keeping an eye on James Kay. Lara was thinking of the best way to approach Kay and have a talk with him.

After dinner her chance appeared. The men went for a discussion outside, while the ladies stayed inside. Lara left the drawing room and headed for the study knowing that Kay will follow her; he was looking at her through the glass doors when she made a small gesture with her head.

When he entered the study Lara acted surprised, she didn't know how much he knew and she wanted to keep her act of a proper lady.

"Sir Kay, what are you doing here?"

"I got rather bored outside, I always prefer the company of a beautiful woman then that of men."

"I'm a married woman, this is not acceptable, a married woman with a single man in the same room alone." Lara responded heading for the door as if she was going to leave.

"I've seen something very interesting in town. Did you know that there is a pirate woman who looks just like you."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. Just like you. Very interesting. I always wondered what does her family think about her. I wonder if they are all pirates or if they are actually important people in the society. And what will they do if she gets caught. I really think she's a very selfish person, putting her whole family in danger. Don't you think?"

"What makes you think she's got a family, maybe she's an orphan."

"I doubt it. I think she's got a family and the fact that her family is protecting her is not going to look good at a trial."

"Don't you find it a little strange to talk about a person that we don't even know like this? Please excuse me." Lara said and got out of the study. She was angry and realized that this man was threatening her whole family. She looked for Jack and headed back to her mother's house telling him about her conversation with James Kay.

* * *

Jack was putting his belts on getting ready to leave when Lara entered the room.

"What are you doing?" she asked him seeing that he was looking very determined.

"Leaving. Are you ready? The Pearl is set. What?" He asked when he observed the face Lara was making.

"I can't leave. Not now."

"Why the bloody hell not? Didn't you say to get the ship ready in case we had to run. Well, love I think it's time to run."

"He threatened my family. I can't leave. I have to stay here and take care of this. I have to make this problem disappear."

"Lara, if we leave he'll have to follow if he really wants to catch you. You're family will be fine."

"You either are very stupid for an intelligent man or you think I am an idiot. He won't follow, he'll put a knife to their throats and ask me to come back or else."

"Listen I don't want to spend any more time in a cell nor do I want to head for the gallows again. So you either come with me now or not."

"You intend to leave me behind? Can you just wait until I take care of this?"

"I'm sorry love, but I'm not willing to get captured."

"Right. Well then have a safe trip." Lara's voice was filled with sadness and anger.

"Don't say it like this. I want you to come, don't act as if I left you behind."

"And I'm telling you to wait a little longer."

"I can't do that."

"Then this is it."

"Lara …"

"I've got to go and talk with mum, she needs to be prepared in case Kay decides to make a move. Say goodbye to the crew for me." Lara said fighting her tears. She gave Jack a kiss and left the room.

* * *

After a few days of planning and studying James Kay's every day schedule Lara was finally ready to act. It was the middle of the night. She wore the darkest clothes she had, she armed herself with a knife and a gun and she sneaked on the streets of Bridgetown.

She arrived at the brothel she knew Kay was visiting. She got inside on a back door that the prostitutes were using in case they had to run. She quietly made her way on the dark corridors that were filled with the smell of alcohol and sweat. She stopped on a shadowy entryway when a man and a woman appeared at the top of the stairs, waiting for them to enter one of the rooms. After she made sure that the corridor was clear she continued on her way, reaching the door she was looking for. She could hear moans from inside, she slowly opened the door and entered crawling on the floor. The prostitute was on top of Kay obstructing his view which made it easier for Lara to get closer to the bed. She got right next to the bed and crawled under it knowing that after the prostitute was done Kay will spend some time there waiting for the second one to come and start all over again.

When the whore left Lara heard the bed creaking and saw Kay's feet touching the floor on her right side. She slowly got out from under the bed and attacked him, unfortunately for her James Kay had a very good hearing and was ready for her attack.

He turned around right when she plunged at him and he hit her over the face sending her on the floor and making her lose her grip on her knife. He picked up the knife and headed for her getting on top of her holding the knife at her neck.

Lara was taken by surprise, but she wasn't ready to give up. She punched him on his side and managed to get him off of her. She tried to get up but he grabbed her by her leg pulling her back on the floor. He planted the knife in her shoulder, right under her collarbone, he was getting ready to take the knife out and stab her again but she managed to grab his manhood and she twisted making him cry in pain and let go of her. She got the knife out and she grabbed his head lifting it and she cut his throat whispering in his ear: "No one is threatening my family and remains alive.". She let go of his head, his body falling to the ground, blood spilling all over the floor.

Lara heard steps and she assumed it was the second whore who came to take care of the best client this brothel had. She looked around and knew that the only way out now was the window, unfortunately her plan didn't work as she wanted, but she always had at least a second one. She opened the window and looked down on the street. She saw Kay's carriage, he's driver wasn't there, he probably enjoyed the strumpets company somewhere around there. Lara climbed the window and after a second of doubt she jumped landing on top of the carriage with a loud thump. She got off from it and sneaked back to her mother's house.

* * *

Lara was cleaning her wound when her mother entered her room.

"Where were you tonight? Oh my god you're wounded. Lara what's going on?"

"I made sure that you are all going to be safe. I'll leave tomorrow morning. I'm not planning to ever come back here. It's just too dangerous. It was a very stupid idea to come here in the first place. I've put you all in a very dangerous situation and I'm not going to do that again."

"Lara, my husband was a very known pirate and I survived and my children also survived, what makes you think that you're going to be the one that brings the end to this family?"

"Dad was a pirate in an era in which pirates were not the greatest threat and when it was easier to run, now there aren't many safe places left for pirates, it's a different world."

Anabelle sat next to her daughter and taking the rag from her hands she started cleaning her wound.

"Lara?"

"Yes, mum."

"What happened between you and Jack, have you broken up?"

"Nothing happened. He wanted to leave I needed to stay."

"Did you ask him to stay?"

"I asked him to give me time to fix this."

"I'm so sorry sweety."

"Why?"

"Because I know how much you love him and I can imagine how much this hurts you."

"Not as much as you would think. He was true to himself. The only thing that bothers me is that I thought that I had a little more time with him. I always thought he would just end up bored with me and that's how things would have ended between us. I am sad and what's worse is the fact that I really miss him."

Anabelle finished dressing Lara's wounded and helped her get her shirt on.

"Mum."

"Yeas, dear."

"How can I forget him?"

"I don't know. I still miss your father and I still expect him to come back home. I can't give you any advice. Well maybe one advice."

Lara looked at her mother waiting for an advice that would help her set herself free from Jack's influence.

"My advice is that when you'll see him again don't let your ego get in your way and listen to what he has to say."

"Wait a second. Are you practically saying to give him a second chance?"

Anabelle smiled widely and said "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"What made you change your attitude towards him? You weren't very pleased about me and him."

"He loves you. I know that his feelings are genuine, at first I was afraid that he didn't reciprocate your feelings but now I'm sure that he feels the same as you."

"Well he certainly has a weird way of showing it, leaving without me."

"I think he's actually terrified by the way he feels for you, this doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"But that's just idio…."

"Go to sleep Lara. You have to leave very early tomorrow."

 _This is a very strange situation, mum being on Jack's side, what is happening with this world?_


	26. Chapter 24: Old friend and Jack is back

Lara arrived in New Providence during a huge celebration; she didn't know what the townspeople were celebrating but she was happy to be part of it. The town streets were flowing with drunken pirates and not so drunk whores. It looked like Tortuga, maybe just a little cleaner.

Lara decided to visit an old friend that lived here, in fact this old friend was her ex-boyfriend and her first. It was strange how they remained friends after their relationship ended, maybe the fact that they both realized after three years of being together that they wanted different things in life and they parted their ways in a simple manner helped in keeping a friendly attitude.

Now he was married and he was living in New Providence with his wife and his three children, he gave up pirating and became a blacksmith which was a very good profession to have on a pirate town.

Lara snatched two bottles of rum from a very drunk pirate that fell asleep on the street and she headed for her friend's house. When she arrived in front of the small house she stopped at the entrance door and waited a few seconds before knocking.

A pretty looking woman opened the door and smiled at her. Lara smiled back and said:

"Hi. I'm Lara. I'm a friend of Robert. Is he home?"

"Hi. I'm Margaret, I'm his wife. He is in the back, he's working. Come I'll show you the way." Margaret said and closed the door to the house behind her and started walking on a small pathway that was snaking close to the house through little bushes full of flowers and continuing behind the house.

"So, Lara, what brings you here? You do know that Robert is not a pirate anymore, right?" Margaret asked curious about the reason Lara was there and a little worried that her presence here might drag her husband in a dangerous situation.

"Yes, I know. I'm here only for paying an old friend a visit, this is not about business." Lara lied; she wasn't there only to see Robert she needed help and she hoped that he could give her a hand.

"Allright. I just wanted to make sure you knew. I need my husband safe, we have three children to raise."

"I know, he wrote to me every time each of them was born. I'm not here to create any trouble."

"Yes I know I just … he told me that trouble usually followed you, at least when you were younger."

Lara looked at the back of Margaret and she pulled her tongue at her. She didn't like the insinuation that she was getting to old for her lifestyle and she hated that Robert told this woman about her, that he discussed her with his wife.

They arrived at a pretty big building that was Robert's shop. Margaret entered first and called for her husband.

"Robert, honey, there is someone looking for you."

 _Someone? Someone? I'm more then someone, I'm his ex-girlfriend, if I wouldn't have turned him down I would have been his wife not you. You've got such a good husband because of me, I refined him for you. Someone…._

Robert appeared from the back of the shop. He was tall and scruffy, his dark hair was long, but he kept it in a tail, only a few strands falling out and draping his forehead, he had very bright blue eyes and strong jaws. His lips were full, but still masculine, especially because they were surrounded by a short beard and mustache. His arms were strong, the muscles fully on display because he was wearing his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"Lara! Is this real or have I just hit my head and started seeing things?" he exclaimed when his eyes met Lara who was standing in the doorway staring at him and remembering why she was so attracted to him years back.

"Well I have no idea about what injuries you might have suffered but I'm really here." Lara answered and she approached him.

They hugged and then Robert grabbed Lara by her shoulders and holding her at arm's length in front of him he said "You look good. Are you good?"

"Only if I really have to." Lara responded and stepped away from him realizing that his wife was still there and she was giving them menacing looks.

Robert realized himself that Margaret was standing there and knowing that Lara would want to talk with him in private he told his wife to go and bring them some snacks. Margaret left, not very happy but unable to disobey her husband.

"So what brings you here?" Robert asked taking a seat at the small table that he had in a corner of the room.

"I need a ship, or at least a boat. Basically I need a way of transportation on the sea."

"Lara, I'm a blacksmith, I don't forge ships. You know that."

"Yes I do, I also know that you've got a lot of connections with a lot of pirates and pirate captains, I also know that you have a cutter that you are hiding from your wife."

"Keep it down. And how in the hell's blazes do you know about the cutter?"

"I'm Lara, that's how. You shouldn't be surprised, you know I snoop around, especially when I'm on a mission. Can I have the cutter?"

"Lara, I really want to help you but this is a little too much, I need that cutter."

"What for? You're wife has her claws firmly stuck on your neck and she made it very clear to me that you're no longer a pirate and that I should stay away from you." Lara smiled at him brightly.

"Will you be bring it back?" Robert asked.

"I'm planning to but I can't promise anything."

"I thought that you would have settled by now, that you stopped sailing and became a mother and a wife." Robert said to her shaking his head disappointed.

"Well I'm not married and I haven't got children, thank god. I do have a cat though."

"A cat?"

"Yes. He's the fluffiest cat on the world. I left him with my mum, I couldn't take him with me because I had to stowaway on the way here."

"I'll have to think about your request. You can sleep here if you want we've got a guest room."

"No thank you. I doubt Margaret would like that. I'm staying at the The Rummer."

"Allright, well I'll think about your request and we'll talk tomorrow."

"Good. In case you decide sooner you know where to find me."

Lara got up and after hugging her friend she left deciding to go and party with the rest of the town. That's when she remembered the two bottles of rum she has stolen previously and that she hid in her coat. She turned around and got one of the bottles out from the inner pocket of the coat putting it on the table in front of Robert who was still sited at the table.

"This was for you but I forgot I brought it. See you later." She told him and left again hearing his thank you while she was closing the shop's door.

Lara partied all day, she ate and drank, she danced and flirted. When the night has fallen she was extremely drunk. One man was trying to catch her attention, but Lara refused him a few times and when she saw that he wasn't giving up she decided that it would be better for her to leave the tavern she was in and to head for her room at the inn.

On her way to the inn she had to walk next to the walls of the buildings so she could keep standing by leaning on the walls every time she lost her balance. She was close to the inn when someone grabbed her from behind, dragged her on a dark alley and thrown her to the ground.

Lara tried to get up but she felt very dizzy and she couldn't steady herself. Before managing to lift her upper body she felt someone pushing her back down and his hands running all over her body. She realized that it was a man who was trying to rape her.

Lara started kicking the man, unfortunately all the rum she drank left her incapable to judge the correct distance or location of the things she was seeing, also her punches weren't as strong as when she was sober. She kept struggling to stop the man and to hurt him but she wasn't making any progress while he managed to rip her shirt uncovering her bodice. He was trying to get her pants of when Lara managed to bite his ear strong enough for him to lose focus.

Lara managed to crawl away from the man but her success was short lived. The man recovered from her attack and he was angry now.

"Come here you little whore, I'm going to strum you until you scream." The man said and grabbed Lara by her hair pulling her back to the ground.

He took a knife out and he put it to her neck "If you don't stay still I'm going to cut you up and then have my way with you." Lara stopped struggling and started thinking about a way out. She could scream for help, but the town was still loud, people shouting and laughing, she doubted anyone would hear her and even if someone did, the chances were that they all would ignore her screams.

She felt him unbuttoning her pants and his hand going between her legs, she got angry so she closed her eyes and concentrated on his body. She realized that she had a leg between his and that if she would kick with her knee she would hit him in a very strategic spot. She opened her eyes looking at the knife that was close to her face and she made up her mind. She kicked him hard enough to make him roll off.

She managed to get up and she tried to run, but the rum was still making her slow and uncoordinated, she stumbled on her own feet and fell back down. The man wasn't going to give up and this time he decided to stab her first, he lifted his arm and attacked Lara, who managed to protect her face and neck with her arm.

The knife cut a long gash on her forearm, blood dripping on the ground and seeping on her shirt. The man was getting ready to strike again when a loud shot ringed in the dark alley and the man fell to the ground with a thud.

Lara turned around to see who saved her life and she met the black rimmed eyes of Jack staring at her.

"Jack?" she asked not sure if he was really there or her drunk mind combined with the strong feeling of missing him made her hallucinate.

Jack got close to her and seeing the blood dripping from her arm he took a sash from around his waist and started tying it on her arm.

"Come on love, we've got to take care of that wound."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came after you."

"But how did you …." Lara didn't finish her question because Jack was already holding his compass in his hand answering her.

"I'm staying at The Rummer." Lara said trying to head for the inn.

"We're going at the ship. Marcus is there. He'll patch you up."

"No, no. I need to see a friend tonight, I've told him that he can find me there."

"Lara you're drunker then all the men on this town and you're bleeding, I think that between the two of us I'm the one who's more capable to decide what's the better course of action."

"You don't understand I …I ... I'm not feeling very good." Lara said and she slowly lost her consciousness falling to the ground.

Jack picked her up and he started his way to the harbor when a tall man screamed after him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Let her go!" the man ran to him and pulled his gun out.

"Sorry mate, I'm busy right now what do you say to do this some other time." Jack responded and tried to go past the man who was threatening him.

"Let Lara down." The man repeated.

"You know her?" Jack asked a little surprised that the man knew her name.

"She's my friend."

"Aha. Well, Lara's friend, right now she's unconscious, very drunk and wounded, so if you would be so kind to let me take her to my ship so the surgeon could mend her wound I would highly appreciate it."

"Who wounded her?"

"The man I just killed back in that alley. Look she is bleeding badly, we can continue this conversation when she's safe." Jack said losing his patience and he started his walk, speeding up.

The tall man followed him, he didn't know if this pirate was sincere and he wanted to make sure Lara was going to be allright.

When they arrived at the ship Gibbs was waiting for Jack to be accompanied by Lara and when he saw that she was in fact wounded and out of her senses he started to fret.

"Go get Marcus and send him in my cabin now." Jack said to Gibbs and headed for his quarters.

He laid Lara on the bed and looked at her arm. The sash was almost drenched in blood and she was looking extremely pale. Marcus came in running with the small medicine chest in his arms.

He didn't wait for any directions to be given, he took the sash of and started taking care of the wound hurrying to stop the bleeding.

Jack took a sit at the table leaving Marcus to his job. He motioned the tall man to join him.

"So, who are you?" Jack asked when the man took a sit across from him.

"I'm Robert Halley. And you are?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. You're not dead."

"What?"

"I thought you were dead, with the rest of the crew of The Rogue."

"I left The Rogue six months before Blackbeard's attack." Robert answered wondering why was this man so interested about his status of life.

"Oh." Jack said. _Why did I have the impression he was dead? Did Lara say that he died? No she didn't, she didn't say much about him, only that she used to have sex with him, lot's of it. I really would like to kill him._

"Well, I stopped the bleeding and sew the gash. There's not much I can do for now. We'll have to wait for her to wake up, if she will wake up, she lost a lot of blood and I really don't know if she's going to make it until morning." Marcus said breaking the silence that fell between the two men and making them stop their staring contest.


	27. Chapter 25: Mum is always right

It was a very long night, Jack kept waking up to check Lara's breathing to make sure she didn't die. Robert left, he would have liked to stay there over night, but he wouldn't be able to explain to his wife why he didn't come back home, also Jack wouldn't have accepted that.

Lara was still unconscious the next morning, but she didn't look as pale as before. Marcus came and looked at the cut on her arm and added some of her magical paste on the now sewn wound.

"How is she?" Jack asked getting closer to the bed.

"She looks a little better and the cut is healing nicely. I should make her a tonic tea, the problem is I don't know the quantities of each herb." Marcus responded.

"Why not?"

"I lost the sheet she gave me. I can't remember all of her directions. I really have no idea how she can remember all this stuff."

"Well go and find that piece of paper and make the tonic."

"Captain I really want to help here, but I told you it's lost."

"If you can't find it your head will be also lost."

Marcus looked up at Jack and realized that the captain wasn't joking, his eyes were dark and menacing.

"Aye Captain."

After Marcus left the cabin Jack took a sit on the edge of the bed and slowly caressed Lara's cheek. He kept slowly stroking her cheeks and her neck when he saw a small smile form on her still white lips. Jack smiled and got closer to her, whispering in her ear "Hello love. I know how much you enjoy your sleep, but I really need you to wake up." He got up so he could see her face, waiting for a response, but the only thing he got was the small smile on her lips. He was thinking of trying again but was interrupted by Gibbs.

"Captain, that Robert fellow is here. He wants to see Lara." Gibbs said approaching the bed and throwing a sad glance at Lara's immobile body.

"Tell him she's not capable to receive guests right now."

"Actually I already told him that. He said he has something that might help her recover faster."

Jack looked at Gibbs, clenched his jaws and then said "Bring him in."

Robert entered the cabin, he glanced at Lara and then at Jack who was still seated next to her.

"Captain." He said nodding his head.

Jack didn't respond to his salute "Gibbs said you've got something that might help Lara?"

"Yes, it's a tonic, she taught me how to make it so I guess it will work."

"Good, give it here." Jack said and stretched his hand towards Robert so he would hand him the flask he was holding.

After a moment of hesitation Robert handed him the flask and then waited for Jack to give it to Lara. This time he wasn't going to leave until he was sure that she was going to be safe.

Jack opened the flask and with a hand raised Lara's head and with the other he slowly tipped the flask at her lips so the liquid start flowing.

"Give her only half of the flask now and the other flask tonight." Robert said "If you give her too much on one go her heart will start beating irregularly."

Jack continued pouring the tonic in Lara's mouth and stopped when he felt the flask was almost half empty, he let her head back on the pillow and put the cap on the flask.

"What now?" he asked Robert.

"Now we wait."

"We? I don't see why you should stick around here."

"She's my friend, I'm not going to abandon her in this state."

"She already has people to take care of her here, you're presence is not needed nor wanted." Jack said getting up and approaching Robert in a menacing manner.

"Listen I don't care if you want me here or not, nor do I care if you like me or not, but I know Lara longer than you and I've been friends with her longer than you and that gives me the right to be here. If my presence here makes you feel threatened it's your problem, but I'm not leaving until I know she's out of any danger."

"You will be leaving, this is my ship and she is my girlfriend and if I say that you'll be nowhere near her then this is how it's going to be."

"Do you think it's a good idea to keep me away from her, because the Lara I know won't be very pleased if someone else is trying to control her life and the people in her life."

Jack pondered for a second, he knew very well that Lara would get angry with him if he intervened between her and her friends, he didn't forget her reactions when he wouldn't listen to her concerning Will, but he felt that Robert's situation was different than that of Will and he also didn't want to admit that his reason was defeated so he said "That will be my problem to deal with, now get out."

"Both of you just shut it. I'm half dead here and you bicker like old wives." Lara's voice was heard from behind them.

She had woken up earlier and she heard half of their fight, she just needed a little time to figure out where she was, who was fighting and way.

"Lara!" both Jack and Robert exclaimed.

"You both got terrible manners, fighting next to a sick person. I'm hungry."

"How are you?" Jack asked getting back next to her.

"Hungry and thirsty."

"Well that's a good sign." Robert said.

"Very good." Jack added.

"Yet not one of you has the brains to bring me something to eat and drink, you just stand here and look at me."

"Oh, right, I'll be right back." Jack responded and dashed outside to find his cabin boy and ask him to brink food and drinks.

"Why did you need my cutter if you're with him? He has a ship." Robert asked Lara taking Jack's place on the edge of the bed.

"It's a long story. How do you know I'm with him? Did he say that?"

"Yes. I thought you had better taste in men."

"What's that suppose to mean? Jack is a wonderful man."

"Oh come on Lara, everyone knows he's married to the sea and that he enjoys the company of prostitutes from all over the world."

"Yes, but this doesn't contradict my statement, he is a wonderful man. He's got humor, wits and looks."

"Right. And you are allright with him gallivanting with every laced mutton he feels like it. And one more thing, if he's so wonderful and you two are so happy together why were you here alone trying to find a ship, why did you have to stowaway to get here, why weren't you with him?"

"It's complicated." Lara responded, the corner of her mouth going down, a frown appearing on her forehead.

"Oy, move away." Jack shouted to Robert, who stayed a little longer and then kissed Lara's cheek before getting up.

Jack clenched his jaws feeling jealousy rising in his stomach; the fact that Lara was there and looking at him was the only thing that stopped him from punching Robert's handsome face.

"So where's the food?" Lara asked breaking the silence.

"It's coming." Jack answered still staring down Robert.

"This century?"

"Yes, if you're a good girl maybe even this month." Jack joked and moved his attention to Lara happy to discover her big smile.

"I should go. Lara what about the cutter?" Robert said getting closer to the door.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know by tonight. I'll send word."

"Good. Get better soon and come visit more often, you haven't had the chance to meet the children, they would love meeting you."

"I'll do my best."

When Robert left the cabin boy arrived with a tray full of culinary delights, apparently Jack decided to spoil Lara so he has sent the boy to the best tavern in the harbor for food, knowing that the ship's cook wasn't the best. He sat the tray on the table and went to fetch the rum.

Lara was struggling to rise herself higher on the bed but the loss of blood left her very dizzy and feeling very week.

"Why didn't you tell me he wasn't dead?" Jack asked while pacing.

"What?" Lara asked still trying to get in a seating position on top of the bed.

"Your ex. Why didn't you tell me he was alive?"

"Well I didn't think that it mattered and it never came up. Why are you so angry?"

"I don't like being surprised."

"That's not true, you really love surprises."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"I don't."

"What about that morning when I woke you up by bagpiping you and you said that it was a wonderful surprise."

Jack remembered the morning she was talking about and started smiling feeling a little aroused.

"Yes well that is a wonderful surprise, meeting your exes on the other hand isn't."

"Can we fight later over this and come and help me out." Lara put an end to their spat.

Jack went next to her and helped her up, propping the pillows at her back so she could be more comfortable, he then brought the tray and sat it on her lap.

Lara started eating and the cabin boy finally brought the rum which Lara took only a small swig from.

"So why exactly are you here Jack?" Lara asked still chewing on the wonderful steak she was brought.

"I told you I came after you."

"Why?"

"Because I shouldn't have left in the first place."

"Then why did you?"

"I made a mistake." Jack let some air out from his lungs that sounded as a sigh then he continued. "I just didn't want to face a new threat to my life and freedom so soon after the last meeting with EITC and I wasn't going to let my fate in someone else's hands."

"Right so in other words you couldn't trust me when I said I'll take care of it. Do you think I wanted to head for the gallows or for you to end up dead?"

"No, of course not. I told you it was a mistake. I do trust you."

"Bullshit."

"I do, I just felt like running was the best option."

"Even if it meant leaving me behind?! What if Kay succeeded on his plan? What if he would have managed to kill me, huh?"

"That wouldn't have happened, you're very good at escaping from threatening situations and you always succeed in your plans especially when your loved ones are involved."

"Then why the bloody hell have you left, if you knew I would succeed and you knew I would always protect those I love why did you leave? Why Jack, why?"

"I got scared alright!? I got scared."

"Of me?"

"No, of me, of the way I started to feel for you. Being there with your family and pretending to be married I felt trapped. I needed a way out. I needed to stop feeling so strongly about you."

"She was right." Lara whispered to herself remembering her mother's words.

"What?" Jack asked not getting what she said.

"Then why did you came here? If you felt trapped why are you here?"

"After a week out I started missing you, I kept trying to convince myself that it will pass and it just got worse. I went back to Bridgetown to look for you, your mother told me that you've left, that you resolved the problem and left. She didn't know where you've gone so I used the compass."

"Jack, I think that this is the first time I ever seen you be open and sincere about how you feel."

"Well, I had a little help."

"What do you mean?"

"When I told your mum that I was looking for you she told me that if I want to have the slightest chance of getting you back I'll have to wear my heart on my sleeve."

"She's a very wise woman my mum."

"Yes she certainly is. The question now is will you have me back or all this was for nothing and I just made a fool of myself?" Jack asked watching Lara's face and waiting for her response. He felt very vulnerable and he hated it. He never felt like this in front of a woman, he never made this kind of confession, even if he was in love before and missed the woman he was seeing back then he never have let her know how deep his feelings were. He took a chance with Lara because he did realize that his feelings for her were deeper that he ever felt and now he was feeling more and more annoyed that she wasn't answering she was just staring at him, letting him simmer in his own doubts and fears.

"Lara say something." Jack almost shouted not being able to contain himself.

Lara stayed quiet and with a straight face a little longer then she slowly started smiling.

"Jack, she started and then paused a little more, Jack, I …..I love you, you crazy man!"

Jack's features relaxed, his body following suit, he even let out a small sigh.

"Well am I going to get a kiss or what?" Lara asked him smirking.

Jack leaned in and kissed her, at first slowly and gentle and then getting more and more passionate until Lara pushed him slowly away from her.

"I need a break, I'm too dizzy for a long kissing session."

"Sorry love, I got caught up." Jack responded smiling at her, feeling very happy. "And I've got a surprise for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Wait a minute."

Jack went outside and after a few moments he came back holding in his arms a huge ball of fur.

"Oscar! My little boy. I missed you, you little rascal." Lara exclaimed getting the cat from Jack and starting to scratch his belly. The cat seemed very happy to be reunited with his owner, he started purring.

"Thank you Jack, this is a great surprise."

"I can see that, you were more happy to see him then you were seeing me."

"That's not true. The circumstances are different. When I first saw you I was drunk, hurt and a man almost raped me and on top of that I was upset with you."

"I know I'm just teasing. I learned it from you."

Lara smiled and asked "What's going to be our heading?"

"The Fountain of Youth, but after you get better. You probably should get some rest."

"Yes, I should, I feel kind of sleepy. But before we set sail can you please send someone to Robert to tell him that I don't need the favour I asked him for anymore?"

"Yes, sure. What favour did you ask him?"

"I'll tell you later, I'm going to sleep now."

Jack took the tray from the bed and helped Lara to lay down, he wanted to take Oscar from her but she stopped him, so he just shrugged his shoulders and headed on deck to make the arrangements for getting the ship ready to sail.


	28. Chapter 26: The start of a new adventure

They were out at sea for three weeks when Lara realized that Jack didn't have much information about the Fountain of Youth. Except for the map from Sao Feng and a few ideas of the legend of the Fountain, they didn't know much.

Lara knew that they could get some information at Shipwreck Cove, but Jack was very determined to avoid the place, they have been fighting for a week over going there.

"I just don't understand why you're so stubborn about this. You say you want to find the Fountain of Youth, yet you're not willing to go to the place that could give us precious information." Lara started again trying to convince Jack to listen to her.

"I'm not having this discussion again. We'll have to find information somewhere else." Jack responded not looking at her. He just didn't like that place, he had to many bad memories there.

"Well that's perfect and where do you propose we start? I know that Alistair has a vast knowledge about Ponce de Leon and I'm sure he'll be able to help us out, but for this we need to go to Shipwreck Cove. I don't know anyone else who could help us out in this matter, but if you do, please tell me and I'll lay off."

"I'll figure something out. Now can we have dinner in peace?"

"Look if it's so hard for you to go there, I could go by myself, get the information and then we could carry on our way, you don't have to even leave the ship. What do you think?"

"Can you just stop nagging me? I said I'll figure something out. I don't need you to keep yammering about it every day. Just eat your food and stop pushing me." Jack lost he's temper, he slammed his hand on the table and raised his voice.

Lara got up from the table "Fuck you, Jack. I'm not the type of woman that you can tell to just stay there and be pretty. So you know what? you can go and fuck yourself, I'm done with helping you with anything. You do this every fucking time, you get involved in something, you get stuck, I try to help out and then you go around banging your chest that you don't need my help. Why? Because I'm a woman? Then you should bloody remember that this woman gave you information that helped you get your ship back and also this woman went through hell to get your sorry ass from Davy Jones's Locker so next time when the idea that I'm just a silly woman that should just stay in a corner and be pretty forms in your mind you should remember it." She finished her rant without once raising her voice, her tone was flat and cold which was a sign for Jack that he really got her mad this time.

Lara was the type of person who would flare up easily and as easily she would get over it. She would scream maybe kick something this minute and the next she would be calm and acting like nothing happened. This time however she was beyond angry, Jack has never seen her like this, he never heard this tone from her, a tone that sent chills on his back and he knew that this is not going to pass the way summer rains do.

Lara turned on her heels and left the cabin, it was very clear that she wasn't going to spend her night in the same bed with Jack and he was smart enough to not follow her, he knew that she will need time to calm down and he needed time to think about her words.

The truth was that both Jack and Lara were stubborn and independent people, they both wanted things to go the way they wanted and they both liked to be in control, it was always a power struggle between them and that always ended up with sparks. They did compromise from time to time which was what kept them still together but Lara was always sensitive when she felt that Jack or anyone else suggested that she couldn't do something because of her sex or that she should do something because she was a woman and lately Jack started to act more and more protective towards her and she was feeling suffocated and annoyed.

Yes she loved that he cared about her and he wanted her to be safe but she didn't need a chaperone, she wanted to be able to enjoy their adventures together without him worrying about her.

That night Lara couldn't sleep, she kept turning from one side to the other not finding her place, Jack had a similar turbulent night until he gave up on trying to have a good sleep and he went at the helm deciding on the spot to head for Shipwreck Cove. He realized that his refusal to go there was childish and that Lara was right when he told him a few days back that he should face his fears of the past so he would be able to let go of them, but he didn't react that well when she did tell him, in fact they had a fight then too, the only difference was that they finished that fight with a good sex session and neither one of them brought the topic up again.

Lara felt the ship changing course and she knew that Jack changed his mind, she even had a feeling that he finally decided to head for Shipwreck Cove, but she was determined to stay out of this adventure, she decided that she will only do her job as the surgeon of the ship and that's that, no more advice giving, no more coming up with plans and new ideas and no more information giving. _If he wants my help he'll have to beg for it and even then I might say no._

They didn't talk at all for the remainder of three days until they reached their destination. When they docked Marty went to Lara's cabin to tell her that the captain wanted to see her.

"Why?" Lara asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He seems in a very bad mood." Marty answered and left.

Lara headed for Jack's quarters, she stopped in front of the door wondering if she should knock or not, she never knocked since they started being together, but know she was confused. They didn't actually break up but considering that they haven't seen each other in three days, clearly each one avoiding the other she felt that maybe she should adopt a 'professional' attitude. She finally decided to knock when the door opened and Gibbs appeared in front of her.

"Oh, good you're here. He's waiting for you." Gibbs said and he moved on the side so she could get inside.

Lara entered the room and she approached Jack who was looking at the wooden map and at other maps that were scattered on the table.

"Captain." Lara said when she saw that he wasn't paying attention, intentional or not she didn't know.

"Ah, you're here. Good. You'll accompany me to Alistair."

"No." Lara answered keeping to her decision.

"No? It wasn't a question, love. It's an order." The way he said 'love' made Lara understand the state he was in, he was angry and in no mood for games or refusals. He was having the same attitude that made Lara fall for him hard, the attitude he had when after he was forced by circumstances to give up stabbing Jones's heart and to flee from the Dutchman he arrived on the Pearl and he commanded to head into battle.

Lara wanted to kiss him and rip his clothes off, she clenched her fists feeling her nails digging in her palms and that helped her control her impulses.

"Why take me? I'm a surgeon on this ship. Normally you should take your First Mate." Lara responded, her fists still clenched.

"Because I say so that's why. You are part of the crew and as part of the crew you have to obey the orders of the captain. I'm the Captain and I say you'll come with me. Go get ready, we leave in half an hour." Jack responded not taking his eyes away from the maps, not even for a second.

Lara smiled discretely and then she confirmed "Aye Captain", before leaving to get ready.

 _Damn it. If he keeps it like this I won't be able to control myself. I wonder if he does it in purpose because he knows how much it turns me on or he doesn't even realize it. Of course he realizes it, he's like a dog sensing the bitches that are in heat, he always was able to sense when I was turned on by something, even when we weren't dating. Why is he so bloody attractive? He's driving me crazy, I don't like anyone to try and control me, but in the same time when he has this attitude I can feel getting wet._

The walk to Alistair's house was quiet. Neither one of them saying anything, which was very hard for Lara in general, she didn't usually like that moments of awkward silence that sometimes appeared. She kept oscillating between saying something and keeping quiet, when she finally couldn't take it anymore and she was getting ready to say something, anything, Jack stopped and said "I think this is it." Looking at a raggedy house next to them.

They knocked at the door a few times before an old woman finally opened and let them in after Lara managed to make her understand what they were doing there. The old lady didn't speak English, only Spanish, and Jack didn't know enough Spanish to make the old lady understand what they were doing there and that they were coming in peace. Lara let Jack struggle for a few good minutes when he finally gave up and he looked at her "Lara tell this woman what we want, apparently she's not very bright." Lara gave him an ugly stare and waited. "Please." Jack added. Then Lara took over the conversation.

Not only that she managed to convince the old lady to let them come in but she made herself liked and the old lady served them the best things she had in the house. Alistair wasn't home but he was suppose to arrive soon so they waited for him there. Lara was happy that she had someone to fill the silence with, she talked with the old lady until Alistair got back home.

After a few hours of negotiating and bargaining Jack and Lara left Alistair's house with a lot of precious information. They found out that they would need Ponce de Leon's chalices, a mermaid tear (very, very hard to come by) and also that they needed a person to take the years from (Jack hated this part, making him feel very disappointed).

Apparently the Fountain of Youth wasn't giving you immortality forever, you had to take from another human being the years that he already lived and the years that he would have lived if you wouldn't steal them from him and you would end up living your years and the other person's years, so basically if the person you took the life of lived for twenty years and he would have died at fifty and you were forty when you drank from the Fountain you would live to be ninety even if someone would shoot you or try to kill you in any way.

Lara didn't understand Jack's constant obsession for living forever, but she was supportive about it, until now. She, as Jack, hated the idea that you had to take the life from someone else. She considered that the price for a certain period of immortality was too high.

On the way back to the ship Lara couldn't take the silence anymore and this time she really wanted to ask Jack something so she did.

"Are you still going to do this?"

"Yes."

"What about …" Lara started, but Jack knew she was referring the last bit of information they received.

"I'll find a way around it."

"I doubt there is one Jack."

"You don't know until you try."

"Right." Lara said, not knowing what else there was to say.

They continued their walk, the silence engulfing them again. After a while Jack stopped and grabbing Lara by her arm he dragged her inside a tavern they were passing by.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" Lara exclaimed being taken by surprise.

"I'm hungry, I assume you are too. Come on I'm buying." Jack said and he let go of her arm, only to wrap his arm around her waist getting her closer to him. It didn't matter they were in a fight he wanted every man from that place know that she was his. Lara let him hold her, partly because she knew that this way the chances of being bothered by stupid men were smaller and partly because she enjoyed feeling him close to her.

After finding a table and half way through dinner Jack looked at Lara and mumbled "You were right."

She didn't answer, she knew she was right but if she said it would sound like she was waving a 'I told you so' sign in front of him and that wouldn't have helped their relationship at the moment so she just continued eating.

"Still mad, then?" Jack asked looking at her, trying to see her reaction, the one behind the mask she was wearing, that mask of 'I don't care anymore'.

"You've hurt me and it wasn't the first time. What do you think?" Lara answered him, remembering the fight and how she felt.

"I think that you want to forgive me but in the same time you want to punish me so you don't allow yourself to forgive."

Lara stopped eating and she stared at him, when did he managed to know her so well, he defined what she was feeling with pinpoint accuracy.

"If you know how I feel, why did you ask?"

"I needed confirmation."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I am going to give you a full demonstration on why I consider that this last few days you punished me enough and you should forgive me."

Lara laughed and she said "If your demonstration is based on the fact that we didn't sleep together this three days you can give up. It wasn't a punishment it just was a direct result of our avoidance of each other."

"I didn't avoid you. You avoided me. You never left your cabin, you even ate there."

"Did you spy on me?" Lara asked a little surprised.

"Maybe." Jack responded his usual smirk appearing on his face and making Lara feel the need to kiss those wonderful lips of his.

Jack kept looking at her, he knew she was trying very hard to control herself, he knew the struggle that was taking place inside of her and he liked that he still had that effect on her. Of course he was also aware that he was feeling something similar, he had the same struggle earlier when she was talking with that old lady and she was laughing her musical laugh, he had to keep remembering himself why he was there and that there was someone else in the room with them so he wouldn't start kissing her. He always felt very attracted to her laugh and he wanted to keep hearing it, he liked it even more when her laugh transformed in joyful giggles when he was kissing the inside of her thighs.

They both were looking at each other in silence for minutes, until they just gave up. They leaned towards each other and started kissing passionately. After a while they stopped and decided to take a room there because they didn't want to wait until they reached the ship.

They didn't made it to the bed anyway, the moment they entered the room they were already getting rid of the clothes, Jack managed to take Lara's pants off faster than ever and he pinned her to the wall kissing her neck and going down on her breasts while Lara after taking off his belts and coat she reached for his pants unbuttoning them and pushing them down just enough for him to have free range. Jack turned her around making her face the wall and while he was nibbling at her neck he penetrated her from behind. He was holding her left breast with his left hand while his right hand was on her hip, they were both moaning in pleasure, their breathes becoming louder and louder.

They only got to the bed when they were done, both laying there short of breath and smiling.

"Jack."

"Yes, love."

"Can we do that again?"

"Now?"

"No, just in general."

"Well we usually do."

"No, I mean that position."

"Sure, love, anything you like."

"Great, because that was perfect."

"I agree."

"Should we head back for the ship?"

"No, we'll sleep here tonight. We'll leave in the morning."

"What about the crew?"

"They know we set sail tomorrow morning."

"Right, so you knew we'll end up in here?"

"No. I hoped we will when I dragged you to grab a bite, but it wasn't planed."

"You're such a big liar. You always plan things out, you just give others the impression that you don't."

Jack started laughing, he hugged Lara tighter next to him and he kissed her. "Yes, but sometimes things don't go according to plan and then I improvise."

"I know." Lara responded and she kissed him back, putting her head on his chest afterwards and closing her eyes.


	29. Chapter 27: Blackbeard knows something

They were on their way to White Cap Bay when a huge ship appeared behind them. Lara looked at the ship and she instantly recognized it as being Queen's Anne Revenge.

"Blackbeard." She whispered to herself. She jumped down from the top of the mast and ran to the wheel.

"Jack, Blackbeard is behind us and I have a feeling that he's trying to catch us."

"Aye, I saw him, we need more speed." Jack answered while looking behind him.

He gave the orders to the crew so they could get more speed, but they soon realized that the ship was acting strangely. The rigging started to coil around the men and even though they were struggling against it they weren't able to escape. Soon the other ship was next to them, planks were thrown connecting the two ships and a woman followed by two scary looking men boarded the Pearl.

Lara was tied to the mast next to Jack, who by seeing the woman exclaimed "Angelica!".

"Hello Jack! Have you missed me?" Angelica said to him, smiling and coming near him kissing him on the cheek.

"State your purpose for being here." Lara intervened eyeing the woman named Angelica and instantly disliking her knowing that Jack had a past with her.

"Lara Carter, Blackbeard is going to be very happy for this capture, Jack Sparrow and Lara Carter, the two persons we needed caught in a single blow."

The ropes that were keeping Lara and Jack tied to the mast got loose slowly, the two men that came with Angelica grabbed both of them and dragged them towards the planks connecting the ships. Lara managed to get her sword out and she stabbed the man next to her but he just got the sword out and laughed hitting her hard behind her head making her fall and lose her consciousness.

When Lara woke up she was below deck in a hammock and Jack was looking at her, his eyes were full of sorrow.

"What happened?" Lara asked him trying to get up.

"He snatched the Pearl and somehow he made her disappear.

"Disappear? How?"

"I don't really know."

Their conversation was interrupted by one of Blackbeard's man who came there and grabbed Lara by an arm dragging her with him "The captain wants to see you.".

"Oi, let her go!" Jack tried to stop him but he got a blow in his stomach that made him go back a few steps.

"You'll get your turn." The ugly looking man said to him.

* * *

Lara was escorted in Blackbeard's quarters, he was standing at his desk playing with a doll that Lara recognized as being a voodoo doll.

"I thought you died a very long time ago. I was very much surprised to find out that Lara Carter is still alive and more then that she's a very important person in the market of trading and selling information." Blackbeard was the first one to speak.

"I see and what information do you want from me and what makes you think that I will give you this information? After all you did murder my father and his crew, a crew that was my family." Lara said getting closer to the desk, not showing any fear that Blackbeard enjoyed so much to see on the faces of people.

"Your father's death was unfortunate, but he should have known better then mess with me. Your father betrayed me and he paid the price. Now as for the information that I need, I want you to tell me everything you know about mermaids and help me catch one and achieve a tear from said mermaid."

"Again, what makes you think I will help you?"

"My quartermaster informed me that you are with child, Jack's, it would be unfortunate if you would lose your child wouldn't it?"

"I'm not with child. Your quartermaster probably drank one too many bottles of rum." Lara responded, but she started to wonder. She did feel kind of strange the last month, her menstrual cycle was late, but life on a ship was though and sometimes that time of the month didn't made an appearance and she was always careful drinking that awful brew that the witch taught her how to make. And then she remembered that time at Shipwreck Cove, she didn't drink her brew, she had forgotten.

Blackbeard seemed to be able to follow her train of thoughts, he looked at her and he smiled.

"You will help me Lara, I know you will." He motioned with his head to his quartermaster that appeared behind her and dragged her back outside.

Lara headed bellow deck feeling more and more sick, wanting to scream and cry and knowing that it wasn't the best time for her to have a meltdown.

She slowly got down on the stairs when she heard Jack's voice. She slowed down even more and she swiftly hid behind some barrels listening to the conversation Jack was having with Angelica.

"We can do this, Jack. The Fountain of Youth. Like you always wanted." Angelica was saying

"Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." Jack said thinking at the man who has imprisoned him and Lara on this ship and who somehow made the Pearl and the crew disappear.

"He will listen to me."

"He listens to no one.

"Maybe to his own daughter?"

"Daughter, as in beget by?"

"Long-lost. Recently found. Who loves her dear papá with all her soul."

"He bought that?"

"I sold that."

There was a sound coming from upper deck, Jack suddenly shoved Angelica to a hiding place just as a zombie walked by, really close to Lara's hiding place.

"Then it's the Fountain of Youth for him or him and you, not you and me." Jack continued not being willing to help her out yet.

"No, Jack, that's the best part. He will be dead."

"Ah. You'll be handling that part yourself, then."

"There is a prophecy. Maybe you don't believe in the supernatural."

"No, no, no, I've seen a thing or two."

"The Quartermaster. The man with no eyes. He is known as eleri ipin, witness of fate. He sees things before they happen. He's never wrong." This information made Lara feel even worse, the fact that this zombie was known for not failing in his predictions made her uncomfortable, because it meant he saw in her near future the birth of a child and she was really not ready for it.

"I can do that too, if you don't count women, weather, and other things that are hard to predict." Jack answered making Lara smile for a second until the jealousy started to show her ugly face.

"The prophecy is this: Blackbeard will meet his death, within a fortnight, at the hands of a one-legged man. That's why he needs the Fountain, Jack." Angelica got away from Jack and she headed for the stairs leading to the deck.

"Interesting." Jack said following Angelica with his eyes.

After Lara made sure that Angelica was out of earshot she sneaked behind Jack and she said "So what's the plan then? Kill Blackbeard and live happily ever after with his daughter?"

"Lara! Where did you came from?"

"Hell! Tell me Jack is she the woman that you loved before? The one that had your heart and that never gave it back?"

"No. She's just someone I know. Nothing like that." Jack answered flailing his arms around and trying to get away.

Lara stepped in front of him and stopped him by putting her hand on his chest.

"Jack. What I need to know is this, should I be worried that she will try to kill me or not? I don't care about your past with her, nor about her voyage to the Fountain."

"I doubt she will try to harm you as long as Blackbeard needs your help. Because he does need your help, doesn't he, that's why he wanted to see you, isn't it?"

"Aye. But I'm not sure I'm in a very helping mood." Lara answered and she stepped away from Jack.

She was invaded by too many emotions and she needed time and space to think. There was nothing that she wanted more then to revenge her father, but she knew that she had to make a very good plan, Blackbeard was a very dangerous and very powerful man. In the same time she hated Angelica and her presence there, she hated that Jack flirted with her and even more she hated how the two of them were looking at each other. She was feeling uncertain of herself and of Jack's feelings for her. And on top of all that she just found out that she was pregnant, she didn't feel at all excited about that, she never wanted to be a mother because she felt that that would mean that she would have to change her lifestyle and also she thought that she would be a horrible mother and Jack as a father didn't represent something that you could count on.

They arrived at White Cap Bay in a few days, Lara was once again brought to Blackbeard, it was time for her to give the information he needed.

"You know I thought about the conversation we had and I'm not going to help you out." Lara said to him the moment she was shoved in front of him.

"I had a feeling that you might be hard to convince but I think that I have something that might make you change your mind." Blackbeard said to her while Jack was being shoved next to her.

"Blackbeard! And where is your beloved daughter?"

"Jack, you see here, we have little problem, Lara is not as willing to help us out as you were so I was thinking to show her what will be happening if she doesn't comply." Blackbeard said taking a voodoo doll that looked like Jack and stabbing it with the point of a knife.

Jack keeled over with pain. Lara looked at him and then back at Blackbeard keeping her face blank, no emotion showing.

Blackbeard stopped torturing Jack who was slowly recovering and he looked at Lara smiling.

"So am I to understand that you have no feelings whatsoever for the father of your unborn child?"

"What?" Jack asked and looked at Lara not knowing what to believe.

"Ah so you haven't told him. Well the cat's out of the bag now. I guess we won't need Sparrow anymore, if he's well being doesn't interest you." Blackbeard said and took the knife getting ready to stab the doll and finish what he started.

"Capturing a mermaid won't be the most difficult part, getting a tear from her will." Lara said right before Blackbeard could plant his knife in the doll. He looked back up at her and grinned.

"We'll need light and music, a big net and willingness to lose some of the crew members." Lara continued.

"Perfect. Get ready then." Blackbeard motioned both Lara and Jack to get out.

Jack's face was changing colours and expressions constantly since he found out that Lara was pregnant. He was angry that she didn't tell him, scared of what the whole thing will mean for him and surprisingly he felt a little bit of happiness and joy somewhere deep down.

The moment they arrived below deck and they were alone Jack turned Lara by her arm to face him and he asked her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not important."

"Are you bonkers?"

"Now that you know what? What is going to be differently? We're still trapped in this mess."

"Yes, but you should have told me. I have a right to know."

"I can't do this Jack, I just can't."

"What? Help Blackbeard? You can until the opportune moments arises."

"No Jack, be a mother. I can't have a child, I don't want to. It shouldn't have happened. I was stupid, I forgot the drink and know I'm paying for it."

"Look love, I know you're scared, but you can certainly do this. You'll be a great mother."

"Are you not listening?! I DON"T WANT TO! I'll have to stay on land, I won't be able to travel and to discover new places and …. I'll die inside, I won't be me anymore."

"Lara didn't you grow up on a pirate ship since you were five? And didn't you survive? I'm sure you can raise our child on a ship if this is what you want to. I don't think you'll have to stop being you because of this."

"And what about you Jack? You said I can raise our child, not that we can raise our child, so what about you? You'll just leave me? When my belly will be the size of a watermelon you'll just leave me behind, because I can assure you I won't be able to run anymore, not as fast as now, I won't be able to fight, I'll need someone to take care of me. Where will you be when I'll be the most vulnerable?"

"I… I'm sure we'll.."

"Exactly as I suspected, you'll be anywhere but near me. Probably you'll run off with Angelica."

"You didn't let me finish."

"No need to, I know you well enough Jack, I know what you think just by looking at you. Look I will never tie you to myself, you were and will always be a free man from my point of view, so if leaving is what you want and what makes you happy then do it without ever looking back. Now we should go, we have some mermaids to hunt."


	30. Chapter 28: Bloody mermaids

Blackbeard gave orders to his men respecting the instructions from Lara. A few men were in the middle of the water in a longboat not very far from shore, they were going to sing while light was going to be shined on them. Other men were standing in water at the shore with nets ready for the mermaids.

They got up in the lighthouse verifying the conditions of it and managing to start a fire and direct the beam of light on the longboat with the pirates that were now suppose to start singing.

After a pretty long wait the first mermaid appeared soon being followed by others. They attacked the men in the longboat, more and more mermaids gathering. Blackbeard used his sword to make his ship approach the gathering of mermaids and shoot the Greek fire this made the mermaids swim to the shoreline where men were ready to catch them in the nets.

But the mermaids were strong creatures and they threw at them with seaweed whips. They managed to drag a few men in the water. Jack screamed to them to get back on shore, but Blackbeard ordered them to remain in water and catch a mermaid. Lara started running on the dock followed by Jack and Angelica. She stopped to look up at the lighthouse coming up with an idea but Jack beat her to it. He looked in the direction of her gaze and he started running towards the lighthouse.

"I'll do it. Stay safe!" Jack screamed at her while running and trying to avoid the mermaids that were now attacking the dock.

One mermaid managed to pull a steak and the pier collapsed making Angelica lose her balance and fall. Lara looked behind her and she saw a mermaid grabbing Angelica by her leg dragging her in the water; she stayed there watching for a few seconds before she finally got her gun out and shot the mermaid straight between her eyes making her to let go of Angelica. Lara went back to her and she helped her get up and then she started running away from the dock.

When she got away from the dock a huge explosion was heard, Lara looked up just in time to see Jack jumping from the lighthouse and falling in the water.

Soon the night got calm, very quiet. Somehow Philip, the misionary man, managed to catch a young mermaid. Jack arrived finally on land, soaking wet.

"Did everyone see that? Because I will not be doing it again." Jack said when he reached the others. Lara was the only one who smiled, everyone else was busy with getting the mermaid and getting away from that place.

They all got back at the ship. The crew got back to work, Lara was going to get back at scrubbing the floor when a zombie came to her.

"The First Mate wants a word with you. Go on, move it!"

Lara got back up and she headed for Angelica's cabin, spotting on her way there Jack's eyes who were following her, a questioning look on his face.

"I really hope you didn't call for me here to thank me." Lara said the moment she got in the cabin.

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me?" Angelica asked her motioning to take a sit at the table.

"Does it matter?" Lara asked sitting down.

"Yes. I know you don't like me, you could've just not do anything, but you did, you shot that mermaid and helped me out. I want to know why."

"Well, I did think to just let that mermaid have her way, but then I realized that Jack would have been sad to find out about your demise."

"You saved me because Jack would have been sad if you didn't?" Angelica asked not really understanding, nor believing what Lara said.

"Exactly. I just don't want him to be sad."

Angelica was looking at Lara trying to understand her, after all Jack was not the best boyfriend and she didn't know how their relationship was going before getting on this ship, but she did know that since they were here Jack seemed to pay more attention to her then to Lara and she imagined how she would feel if she would be in Lara's place and she knew instantly that given the chance, the chance that Lara certainly had at White Cap Bay she would have let the other woman to die.

"Is there anything else you want or can I go?" Lara broke the silence, she was feeling a little sick and she found Angelica's stare annoying.

"He doesn't deserve you." Angelica said.

"Excuse me?"

"You love him too much."

"I know, but it's my problem, not yours. Don't you think because I saved your ass I'm your friend. I know what you're doing. You're playing the 'I'm a woman too and I understand' card. I'm not stupid Angelica, not so easy to be fooled and I'm not a man either so seducing me is out."

"I wasn't trying to fool you, I just don't get you. He causes you pain and yet you saved me so he wouldn't be sad."

"Donde hay amor, hay dolor" Lara said and she got out of the cabin. She just didn't want to continue this conversation. She was starting to regret shooting that mermaid.

At the end of the day Lara felt exhausted, she ate with the others and then she headed for her sleeping spot, she couldn't sleep in a hammock so she arranged some crates in a corner and covered them with some old blankets, like this she had something similar with a bed and she was far away from the others, her corner being more intimate.

The moment she laid on her 'bed' and closed her eyes she heard steps getting closer and closer.

"What is it Jack?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I recognized your walk."

Jack smiled and he sat next to her on the edge of the crates. "I want to talk with you."

"About?" Lara asked hoping that he wasn't going to bring up the pregnancy topic.

"The Black Pearl." He responded making Lara leave the air out from her lungs.

"What about the Pearl?"

"I've seen her."

Lara got up in a sitting position facing him. She propped herself up with her back on the wall of the ship and she looked at Jack waiting for him to continue.

"Angelica showed her to me. Blackbeard has all the ships he captured in bottles, in a huge cupboard in his quarters. They are all in miniature."

"Wait. He put the ships in bottles? What about the crews?"

"I don't know. I was able to see that infernal monkey. He screeched at me."

"Jack is trapped in the bottle, maybe the others are all right. ….. Or maybe not, after all Jack is an undead monkey. The others are … were all mortals." Lara's face lost the initial sparkle, she got sad and she almost felt like crying, which was a little odd, because she wasn't a crier.

"Come on love, don't be sad. I have a plan." Jack said slowly caressing her cheek.

"When do you not? The question is will it work?"

"Of course it will, but I need your help."

"No."

"Are you still upset about that? Seriously?"

"No, no, no. I'm staying out of it. I'm not going to have you scream at me again because you don't want to listen to me. I told you I will stand aside from now on and I am."

"Lara, love, even though I really like your stubborn side, right now I would like to see the 'willing to help out' side of you."

"No!" Lara responded and she laid back down turning her back at Jack.

Jack laid next to her and he embraced her, slowly getting closer and kissing her neck, whispering in her ear "Come on love, we can get the Pearl back. Imagine our child growing up on that beautiful ship."

At his words Lara turned in his arms facing him.

"Don't do that, Jack. Don't use your own child as leverage. It's to low even for you."

"I'm not. I mean it. I thought about what you said and I know that you think I can't be a good father, but you also thought that I won't be able to be faithful to you and I've been, for two years now, so I think I can do this parenting thing."

"The question is do you want to?"

"Yes. I think so. I don't know." Jack said in one of his very rare moments of sincerity.

Lara smiled at him and she kissed him, dragging him closer to her. "What's your plan, Captain?" she whispered in his ears, feeling him shudder and his hand slowly go down on her back and stop on her butt giving it a squeeze.

The next day both Jack and Lara were blindfolded the moment they got on the longboat and the blindfold wasn't removed until they reached the beach.

"It's to you now Sparrow." Blackbeard said.

"Was that really necessary?" Jack asked referring to the blindfolds.

"Best you two not know the exact whereabouts of my ship, I be a cautious man." Blackbeard answered

"So be I." Jack said and he got out his compass. "What I want first... is Ponce de Leon's ship." He continued, but Lara knew that the first thing he thought was the location for Queen's Anne Revenge. The plan was that she would slip out at the opportune moment and she would get back to the ship and steal the bottle with the Pearl. She was right next to him and she managed to see the pointing of the compass, northwest.

She made a note in her head and she gave him a fugitive glance to make him know that she saw it.

The party continued their journey. They were all following Jack who was leading them through the jungle. Lara was keeping in the back making conversation with Scrum and with Philip, from time to time she would look at the mermaid and she would try to tell her that she's going to be fine, that she won't let Blackbeard kill her. She felt sorry for Syrena and the fact that she killed one of her 'sisters' made her feel even more guilty.

Jack was asking Angelica about the Ritual again, making sure he got everything right, while Scrum was complaining about having to carry a tank full of water with a mermaid inside.

They finally made a stop for the people to take a break. While Jack was talking with Philip about saving he's soul, just in case he ended up dead, Lara was exploring the surroundings, trying to remember everything, knowing she will have to get back without a compass to help her out.

After a while they continued their voyage, until they arrived at a steep cliff. There was once a bridge connecting the cliff they were on with the one on the other side, but the bridge was long been destroyed.

"Just as I thought." Jack said to himself, then he turned around and said to the others "Not this way!"

"This is the way, isn't it?" Angelica asked him getting closer to the edge of the cliff and looking down.

"'Course it is, but we should go around to the east."

"That would take us out of the path of the Chalices."

"Then we circle back."

"There is no time."

"You're the one who insisted on bringing a bloody mermaid!"

"Well, the mutiny didn't help."

"You walk like a girl."

"You would know."

Lara rolled her eyes at the fight Jack and Angelica were having, but Blackbeard was the one who put a stop to it.

"Someone must go."

"You mean split up?" Angelica asked her father.

"You mean jump? This I cannot wait to see." Jack said knowing that Blackbeard really meant jump.

"Sparrow will go. Find the ship, retrieve the Chalices." Blackbeard said making Jack lose his grin.

"Sparrow? What makes you think he will come back?" Angelica intervened.

"Yes. What makes you think he will come back?" Jack asked himself.

"We cannot trust him, Father. I'll go." Angelica said making Lara look at her with curiosity.

"She'll go." Jack said pointing at Angelica his smile back on his lips.

"How much farther to the Fountain? I'm running out of time." Blackbeard stopped Angelica from jumping and asked Jack.

"About a day's march north following that river, you get to a series of pools...then you're close." Jack responded looking at his compass.

"You will go." Blackbeard said to Jack after he snatched the compass from his hand.

The Quartermaster pointed his sword at Jack who said "I was sure it would come to this."

"You know that feeling you get, sometimes, when you're standing in a high place, sudden urge to jump? ...I never have it." Jack said while standing at the edge of the cliff.

"I need those Chalices." Blackbeard said pointing his gun at Jack's head.

"Shoot. Save me the bother of the fall." Jack responded smugly.

"You will go. You will return. Or I will kill...her." Blackbeard said moving his pistol from Jack's head and pointing it to Lara's.

Lara looked at Blackbeard and then at Jack.

"I think you're threatening the wrong person here Blackbeard." Lara said and she shifted her gaze towards Angelica, implying that he should point his gun to his daughter's head.

Blackbeard lost his patience, he grabbed Lara by the neck with one arm and got her closer to him, resting the barrel on her temple.

"Well, then I will shoot you and then we try again with her."

Jack pulled a fake smile then sidled over to the Quartermaster asking him "Oi. If I jump...will I survive?"

"The doll." The Quartermaster asked extending his arm to Angelica who gave it to him. He took the doll and started muttering something and then he threw over the cliff making Jack scream as if he was really falling.

"Yes. Now you will survive." The Quartermaster said to him after a splashing sound was heard.

Jack waited a few seconds and then he ran off the cliff, screaming again all the way down. Lara went to the edge of the cliff to see if he was all right, he caught a glimpse of him looking back up at her, but she was soon pulled away from the edge.

"And know let's make sure he will be coming back." Blackbeard said shooting in the air, while the Quartermaster gagged Lara so she couldn't scream to Jack and let him know that she was fine. "See, revenge is always a better incentive, then anything else. Now he will be back." Blackbeard added dragging Lara with him.


	31. Chapter 29: A trip to the Fountain

Jack felt his heart beating faster the moment he heard the gunshot and his mind was going crazy, _I'm going to kill Blackbeard even if it's the last thing I do. Why would he shoot Lara? To make sure I come back, that's why. But it doesn't make sense. He needs her, he needs her to obtain the mermaid tear. I'm sure she didn't give him all the information he needed, she's not stupid. What if he didn't shoot her? That's it, he didn't, he just put on a show for me. Lara's fine. She has to be._

Jack continued on his way while trying to convince himself that Lara wasn't dead and the gunshot was just a façade. After he got out of the water he started running through the jungle not stopping until he reached a beach. In front of him was an enormous archway and on top of it there was a ship.

"The Santiago. Famously captained by Ponce de Leon." Jack said as if speaking to someone, then he looked behind him "Oh. There's no one there. Right, then." He added and he continued on his way to The Santiago.

* * *

Meanwhile Blackbeard and his crew had to make a sudden stop when the men carrying the tank with the mermaid dropped it, the tank broke, the water spilled and the mermaid flopped her tail that slowly transformed in legs. Everyone was looking at her, the men that carried the tank all this way swearing in their minds for all the effort that could have been avoided only if they knew that mermaids could transform their tails in legs.

Lara and Philip went to Syrena who was standing on the ground trying to cover herself up. Lara felt a strange connection with the mermaid while Philip was attracted to her and in the same time his beliefs made him kinder then the pirates.

"Are you all right?" Lara asked while Philip was getting his vest and his shirt off to give it to the mermaid.

Syrena didn't answer, she looked at Lara and she stopped her gaze when she met Lara's eyes, a small smile appeared on her lips, but the smile disappeared the moment she felt a shirt being draped around her shoulders.

"We must not stop." The Quartermaster said.

"You will walk." Blackbeard said to Syrena seeing that she had legs and then giving a death stare to Lara for not telling him that mermaids could walk.

She tried to walk, but at the first attempt of taking a step she almost fell back to the ground being caught by Lara and Philip.

"I cannot." Syrena answered Blackbeard.

"Walk or die." Blackbeard threatened angrily.

"You are a special kind of idiot, aren't you?" Lara asked him. "She is clearly a young mermaid, which means she doesn't have any experience of walking on land and also, if you kill her you won't get any mermaid tears and I had the impression that you don't have much time, so you don't really have time to go and capture another one. I can understand that you have a name to keep Blackbeard but sometimes you can get more with kindness then with threats."

"Don't make me to kill you Miss Carter. You might think that I kept you alive because I need you, but in fact the only reason you're not dead now is that my daughter pleaded for your life."

Lara looked at Angelica and she felt hate growing inside of her. She didn't want that woman to have anything to do with her and her safety, she didn't want Angelica to be connected in any way to herself.

The Quartermaster pulled his sword at the back of Syrena's neck so the threat that Blackbeard was more tangible.

Philip decided to help her so he went close to her and told her "Put your arms around me."

"I do not ask for help!" Syrena answered him, the proudness of mermaid blood showing up.

"But you need it." Philip insisted.

Syrena looked at him and then she looked at Lara, who gave her a small nod; finally she accepted and she let Philip to pick her up.

"We're in a hurry, yes?" Philip said looking at Blackbeard.

"Do not fall behind." Blackbeard ordered and he continued on his way.

After a very long walk they stopped in a clearing, they were getting close to the Fountain. It was soon time to get that mermaid tear.

* * *

On the Santiago Jack finally managed to get to the captain's quarter.

"Ponce de Leon." Jack said upon seeing a skeleton on top of the bed.

"If forty pirates dreamt forty nights of treasure, it would not match the contents of this room." A voice said from somewhere from the dark, a voice that Jack recognized.

"You." Jack said towards the dark.

"You." Barbossa said himself, getting out from the shadows.

"No. You." Jack responded and took out his sword getting ready for a fight.

"I was here first. You. Why are you here?"

"Blackbeard sent me. Why you?"

"Silver Chalices from a royal liege."

"Oh, please." Jack said and he clashed his sword with Barbossa's, but they had to break the fight because the ship started to tilt on its precarious position.

"Back, back! We have to balance it out! The whole ship will slide!" Barbossa shouted.

"Right, then. What if...we each choose an item of approximately equal weight?" Jack started thinking for a way to keep the ship still so they could finish their duel, he picked up a vase but the ship started swaying again.

"Put it back! We touch...nothing!" Barbossa raised his voice, probably scared of the idea that he might die if the ship fell down from the place it was perched.

They changed their positions circling themself out, Jack slammed down the vase which made the ship to move a little and for a chest to slide from under the bed, a chest that had two Chalices on its lid.

"But what about that?" Jack asked eyeing the chest.

"The Chalices." Barbossa said and he stepped backwards making the chest to slide towards him.

"Oi! Why do you get to look first?" Jack childishly asked.

"Fine, then!" Barbossa answered and switched sides with Jack.

Jack managed to stop the chest with his foot, making him smile happily, but Barbossa tripped over something and his movement made the ship to lurch violently. Jack rolled down against a wall with Barbossa and the chest and other treasures started rolling towards them. The two men start a contest over the chest, Jack kicked it trying to keep it away from Barbossa and he crawled towards it but so did Barbossa. They both put their hands on the lid of the chest in the same time.

They agreed to open it together only to find that someone else was there before them.

"...Rocks." Jack said seeing that the place of the chalices was filled with two big rocks.

"The Spanish." Barbossa answered the unasked question of who was responsible.

"They're ahead of us, mate. I shall have a look at that map, if it's what I fear …" Jack said and he climbed in bed next to the skeleton.

Barbossa followed him and he got on the other side of the bed. The both looked at the map the skeleton was holding.

"Wonder why they left this behind." Jack asked pulling the map from the hands of Ponce de Leon. Ponce turned his skeletal head towards Jack, making his smile vanish, Barbossa looking at Jack mouthed "Don't touch the map."

"Oh." Jack exclaimed and let go of the map, Ponce's head getting back at the initial position.

"They know the path. But I can also see where they'll most likely make camp." Barbossa said.

The two enemies were going to work together towards getting this Chalices, so they started their voyage for the Spanish camp.

* * *

Blackbeard and his crew finally arrived at the Jungle Pools, it was the middle of the night, in one of the pools it was a mermaid skeleton, making Lara to wonder who else was there and if they managed to finish the ritual.

The Gunner lowered Syrena into one of the pools, keeping her top half out of the water and the bottom half submerged.

"Careful, these pools run deep. If she escapes, all is lost. Quartermaster!" Blackbeard said eyeing the action of tying up the mermaid.

The Quartermaster ripped off the hood covering Syrena's head making her hiss towards them.

"Look. Look! Staked out to die, to dry in the sun. Only half in the water, not enough to live, but just enough to make the dying slow. Think on it, your people, murdered, harvested for their tears. Syrena. Won't you cry?" Blackbeard tried impressing the mermaid. He was of course acting. Lara did inform him that he won't get a tear from a mermaid with torture or pain, being it physical or emotional. She has told him earlier that the best way was to try and get a happy tear.

"All die. Even you. Soon, I hear." Syrena answered him.

"Listen." Blackbeard continued "Listen. Can you not hear your sisters scream? Do you not hear them? We need but one tear." He lost his patience and smacked her "VILE CREATURE!"

A few of the crew members shouted torture ideas for getting what they wanted. Lara kept away, on the way here she tried to convince Syrena to just give a tear, she has told her that she will do everything to make sure she will escape. But Syrena was stubborn, she didn't want to give Blackbeard a chance to taste the water of the Fountain and no matter how much Lara tried to convince her that Blackbeard will die Syrena was firm on her position.

"Where is your voice in this?" Philip turned towards Angelica knowing that she was less cruel and her past at a convent made her a little more religious.

"Maybe she will have a change of heart, when the sun rises." Angelica said to her father, avoiding Philip's gaze.

"Aye. She will burn, but I cannot wait for the sun. Perhaps we should build a fire."

"No." Philip screamed, he grew fond of her and he didn't want to see Syrena in pain.

"Do not contest me, cleric." Blackbeard said shoving him away.

"You will not torture her!" Philip said, he then looked at Lara "How can you let them to this? You were kind to her all the way here and now you stay there and do nothing."

"I can't take them all, Philip. You never enter a battle that you know you will lose." Lara answered, she then looked at Syrena "Sometimes you have to do what you don't want to save yourself."

"We need only one tear." Angelica added looking at the mermaid herself.

"I will tear every scale from her body one by one if I see fit, if that displeases you, go pray." Blackbeard said to Philip making him to understand that he has no saying on the matter.

"I was wrong. Not every soul can be saved. Yours cannot." Philip answered him anger and loathing flashing on his face.

"Behold, gentlemen! A man formerly of faith." Blackbeard mocked.

"That vile creature as you call her is worth a hundred of you." Philip continued.

"So you care for her...you fancy her. Do not deny what is clear to my eyes. Question is...does she fancy you?" Blackbeard went next to Syrena and looked down at her. "By God, she does! We are in luck! Bring forth a tear... or witness the death of this poor soul." Blackbeard added.

The Quartermaster grabbed Philip while Scrum held a vial to Syrena's eye in waiting for the tear.

"Syrena! If you could manage a tear, I would be grateful." Philip pleaded desperately. But Syrena simply stared with no emotion on her beautiful face, she was determined to not give Blackbeard what he wanted, making Lara annoyed with her and in the same time feeling that she respected her even more.

"Sadness, yes. But no sorrow...yet." Blackbeard said looking at the mermaid's face, he then gave a look to the Quartermaster.

"Not by your hand, Father." Angelica intervened.

"You really think that if he doesn't kill a man himself, but orders someone else to do it means he's less evil or he has more chances to go in to heaven?" Lara asked not being able to stop herself. She kept seeing the constant struggle Angelica had in making Blackbeard kinder, in saving his soul and she was curious about it, she was trying to understand what was going in Angelica's head and what motivated her.

Angelica didn't answer her, Blackbeard just gave her a look and smiled mischievously and then he said: "Time and tide waits for none! Quartermaster" and he handed the knife to the Quartermaster who slid Philip's throat.

Syrena looked away, unable to contain the horrible sight, she looked like she was about to cry, but she didn't, she held her head high and continued to have a determined look on her face.

"My, mermaids are tough, the lot of them. Tie her up, like the others." Blackbeard said observing the mermaid's reaction he then kicked Philip's body and added "Mm...get rid of this."

"This better work." Blackbeard said to Lara who just shrugged her shoulders, after all the plan wasn't in totality hers. She did tell him and Angelica that they had to find a way to get a happy tear, but Angelica was the one who came up with the idea to let Syrena think Philip was dead, she was the one who said that Syrena will cry upon finding out that Philip hasn't died after all.

Blackbeard turned to his daughter "You are confident."

"Yes. I am a woman. So is she." Angelica answered.

Now they just had to wait, Lara hated this part, waiting meant she had time to think and she really didn't want to think, because her thoughts were dark and she felt getting sad, she thought about Jack and she couldn't stop herself from thinking that he might not chose her after all.


	32. Chapter 30: Chalices and the tear, done

Jack, Barbossa and the Navy, crew of the HMS Providence that Barbossa had under his command, now that he decided to be a privateer, found the Spanish camp, they slowly approached it.

"Stealth over force, I'll take it from here on account of your condition. You don't have termites, do you?" Jack said to Barbossa and motioned to his wooden leg.

"I appreciate your concern, Jack, but I'll be keeping ye' company, all the same." Barbossa answered. "Hold here, Lieutenant Commander. Wait for my signal." He added talking to Lt. Groves.

Jack and Barbossa approached even more the camp, they saw a Spanish Officer sitting at a table in a tent and talking with some other soldiers.

"There, that one. That be the leader. Make note of his tent, because that's where … Oh wait, by God! That must be them right there!" Barbossa said to Jack eyeing the two chalices on the table next to the Spanish Officer that was now alone in the tent.

They both dropped down onto their hands and knees when the soldiers that were in the tent came out and towards them.

"Your sword...smells...funny." Jack said to Barbossa sniffing the air.

"Aye. Poison. From the innards of poisonous toads. Just a scratch, and you're a dead man in minutes."

"Would you mind pointing it another way? I don't like toads."

They both stood back up, now that the soldiers have gone away. Barbossa was looking around him, his eyes shut in slits.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked him.

"Planning an escape route. Isn't that how you do it?" Barbossa answered and continued to look around.

"...Yes. Well, sometimes I just...improvise." Jack answered and then he started running towards the tent with the chalices.

After some stealthy moves and a kick to the head of the Spanish, Jack and Barbossa each had one of the Chalices.

"Now what?" Barbossa asked. They had what they needed, but they also had to get out from the camp

"We stroll out, slow and steady. Just like we belong." Jack answered and got out of the tent, Barbossa next to him. As they walked out of the camp, they passed two soldiers, Jack did his signature salute to one of them. But he turned around, and they began to fight. For a short moment it seemed that the two pirates would be able to get out from the situation, but soon they were surrounded by the Spanish soldiers and they had to give up.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Jungle Pools, Syrena was left tied up and alone, while Blackbeard and his crew hid behind the luscious vegetation, waiting for Philip to come back to his senses and back to her.

The Quartermaster, didn't in fact slit Philip's throat, he pretended to and then he stabbed him with a small dart that made him unconscious. That dart brought back some bad memories to Lara and made her shudder only remembering the Pelegostos who seemed to be using something similar.

When Philip woke up he came back, doing exactly what they were expecting him too. He got close to Syrena and he was trying to undo her ties.

"I'm sorry, Syrena." He told her while he untied her.

"Philip, you're alive." Syrena exclaimed, happiness pouring into her voice.

"Yes."

"You came for me. Why?" Syrena whispered her question, after all she was a mermaid and she did refuse to give a tear even though he pleaded to her.

"You are different, are you not? Do you know not of kindness? Compassion?" Syrena looked at him, smiling slightly and a tear falling down on her cheek.

The moment that the tear started rolling on her face the crew came running over. The Quartermaster grabbed Philip and pulled him away while others held Syrena and Scrum approached the vial to her face, managing to get the tear inside of it. Scrum got up and gave the vial to Angelica.

"Tears of sorrow, never. Mermaids be too though for that. Tears of joy … they say these be more potent anyway." Blackbeard said taking the vial from Angelica and looking at it.

"Syrena, on my word, I had no part in this!" Philip said to Syrena.

"Let her go. You don't need her now." He added looking at Blackbeard.

"Let her go? No. Secure her bonds. We leave her with her own." Blackbeard ordered.

Philip and Syrena changed looks, before he was shoved forward. Lara stayed behind, she looked at Syrena and she slowly got out a shuriken from the inside of her vest. She made sure Syrena saw her and that she knew what she was about to do. When the crew was ahead a few paces Lara said to the mermaid "He's not going to live, Jack will make sure of that. I promise." And then she threw her shuriken managing to hit the bonds that were keeping Syrena and to cut them. Syrena didn't lose anytime the moment that her hands were free she submerged underwater and she swam away.

Lara caught up with the others. She didn't say anything, she was just hoping that they won't look behind, because if they did, they would see that Syrena wasn't there anymore and she had a feeling that Blackbeard would get very mad. Unfortunately Scrum did look behind and he just couldn't stop he's stupid mouth "Hey, were did she go?" The whole crew turned around to look, Lara did too, pretending that she didn't know what Scrum was talking about. Blackbeard wasn't fooled though, he got to her and grabbing her by her vest he lift her up close to his face "Where is she?" he asked anger boiling behind his eyes.

"How should I know?! Ask your men. Hell of a sailors they are, not able to tie proper knots." Lara answered looking Blackbeard straight in his eyes, not showing any fear.

Blackbeard got angrier, he pushed Lara to the ground and took his gun out and he pulled the trigger. Angelica managed to hit her father's hand making him miss his target.

"No, father, don't." Angelica said to Blackbeard who pushed her aside and he was getting ready to fire his gun again after the Quartermaster gave him another one.

"That's enough. I see no reason for taking her with us. She's not useful anymore."

"Father, you promised me." Angelica pleaded for Lara's life again.

Lara got up and she went next to Blackbeard and put his gun on her forehead. "Shoot. You would do me a favour."

"No." Angelica said pushing her father's arm again. "Are you crazy?" she asked Lara.

"Depends on how you define craziness." Lara answered. "Come on shoot. You see Blackbeard, you got angry because you couldn't see fear in my eyes, and fear is what feeds you, but to be scared of you would mean that I'm afraid of death or pain. I am not. I don't fear death and I'm used to pain. So shoot me. Come on! Just pull the trigger."

Blackbeard gave the gun back to the Quartermaster. "Tie her up." He said to Scrum and another pirate. "I'll take from you what you love. Your freedom." He added facing Lara, who was now being tied up with a long rope holding her arms together in front of her and the long end was handed to the Quartermaster who was going to hold Lara as if she was an animal.

* * *

Back to the Spanish camp, Barbossa and Jack were tied up to the trunks of two palm trees.

"How's that escape route working?" Jack asked Barbossa.

"Here's your chance to improvise." He responded and he started to unscrew his peg leg.

"I'm attempting it. I might be able to get a hand loose." Jack said, then, seeing Barbossa fumble with his leg he added "Oh, you've got a knife! That's very good."

Barbossa managed to take his leg out and bringing it at his mouth the sound of a cork being pulled out was heard. "Better" he said drinking from the leg.

"I want one of those." Jack said and he leaned over towards Barbossa who offered him the leg. "Here's to revenge. Sweet and clear." Jack toasted and then took a swig from the leg.

"Revenge?" Brabossa asked.

"Come on, Hector. If you wanted the Chalices, you'd seen they were missing and gone. You were lying in wait. For Blackbeard."

"Oh?" Barbossa acted surprised.

"King George, privateer. Wig. Cheap theatrical façade. Not buying it." Jack continued giving the leg back to Barbossa.

"You weren't there. After your pernicious bonny lass left me out at sea with only a dinghy and food and drink enough for a day I managed to acquire a new ship. And a new crew. We had a few good weeks, plenty of bounty. But one night, we were off the coast of Hispaniola when we came under attack. No provocation nor warning nor offer of parley. And then the sea beneath the Lioness began to roil. The Lioness was pitching and yawning violently. Every plank, every rail, every spar all at once began to creak! The rigging had come to life! Our own ship turned against us! Tangling the crew, wrapping around them like snakes. And wrapping around my leg. But me arms were free and my sword was at hand. I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of my fate, not Blackbeard! So I did what needed done. I survived."

"So, you're not after the Fountain?" Jack asked after listening to Barbossa's story.

"I care not for King George or tavern yarns that give hope for a healed limb. But I'd give my left arm for a chance at Blackbeard."

"Not your right?"

"I need me good arm to drive my poisoned blade through his heart."

"I'll see you get the chance mate." Jack answered and wiggled his fingers showing that he managed to free his hands.

Jack climbed the palm tree using the fact that he was still tied at the waist to it. He managed to reach the top and he tied the rope that was before holding him to a coconut. He threw the coconut to another palm tree managing to get a grip and he started pulling the tree closer and closer to him. The soldiers saw the movement of the trees and they started looking in the jungle for the escaped prisoner. When the tree Jack pulled was pretty bent over, he let go, the tree bending back up and throwing Jack in the air. He landed on top of another tree, where he waited for the soldiers to arrive. When the soldiers reached the tree he started throwing with coconuts in their heads, a few of the soldiers getting knocked out.

Jack jumped from the tree top and he used the rope to circle around the soldiers managing to tie them all up to the tree trunk.

Barbossa was freed by Groves who saw the movement of the trees himself and considered that that was the signal. Jack and Barbossa met again.

"The enemy is soon upon us. I'm sorry about the Chalices, Jack, but I've an appointment to keep. I'll not be going back."

"No need." Jack answered getting the Chalices and showing them to Barbossa. "Shall we have a drink?"

"We'll drink at the Fountain." Barbossa answered and he started moving, not wanting to lose any second.

* * *

Angelica was leading the party, with Jack's compass in her hand, when the tip of a sword appeared in front of her.

"How is it we can't meet without you pointing something at me?" Angelica asked Jack, who just smiled at her.

"You brought the Chalices, Sparrow?" Blackbeard asked.

"Aye." Jack answered and went to a tree where he untied a pig from. The pig had the Chalices tied to its back.

"And the one-legged man, he is near … aye?" Blackbeard continued.

"Aye. Now, before I just go handing them over, I do have one or two conditions."

"Name them."

"Firstly you let Lara go free." Jack said eying Lara who was still tied up and held by the Quartermaster. "Secondly I'll be having the compass back. No, no, that's thirdly. Secondly, on your word you will bring no harm to Angelica."

"I'll make no vow to the likes of you, Sparrow. But it costs me nothing to admit that she was never in harm's way."

"Thirdly, then, priorly secondly. I will be getting the compass back. And I still don't see Lara being freed. Please. I do deserve it. Do you have any idea how difficult it was catching this pig?" Angelica handed Jack the compass while he was still holding the rope that was tied to the pig.

"Well?" Blackbeard asked.

"I'm waiting for my first condition to be met." Jack answered.

Blackbeard turned to the Quartermaster and he nodded, the Quartermaster untied Lara's bonds and stepped away from her. Lara squeezed between the men and she went next to Jack, she gave him a hug and then she bent down to untie the Chalices, giving them to Jack who let go of the pig.

Blackbeard took the Chalices from Jack and looking at Lara he said "Pray that we never meet again Miss Carter, because if we do I'm not going to be as kind as I was. Let's move!" he added motioning the crew.

Jack stayed behind, wanting to have a talk with Lara, but before talking he grabbed her and pulled her in his arms, giving her a passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss Lara's eyes were teary, making her to blink fast trying to get rid of the tears that were threatening to leave her eyes.

"What is it, love?" Jack asked seeing her tears and slowly caressing her cheek.

Lara shook her head and smiled weakly. "Nothing, I'm just being silly."

Jack leaned over and gave her another kiss, this time more gentle. Lara broke the kiss and she rested her arms on Jack's chest, looking up at him, her eyes serious and determined.

"Jack, be careful over there, and make sure that Blackbeard will die. I promised Syrena that you'll not going to let him taste the water from the Fountain, so do whatever you can to stop him."

"Don't worry love, I have everything covered."

"I hope so."

"Do you know you're way back to the ship?"

"Yes. I'll keep to the plan."

"Good. I'll find you, all right?"

"Move it Sparrow. I haven't got all day." Blackbeard screamed, interrupting the conversation.

Lara gave Jack another hug, she leaned close to his ear and she whispered "I love you." And then she let go of him and turning her back she started running through the jungle, not giving him a chance to say anything back and not giving herself a chance to look at his face, afraid of what she might read on his face, afraid that he might not feel the same or with the same intensity. While running Lara realized that what she didn't like about her relationship with Jack was the fact that she never could be sure about his feelings, he rarely let his feelings break surface and even when he did, you couldn't be certain that they were his true feelings.


	33. Chapter 31: Change is needed

Jack caught up with the others and he took his place in front leading them to the Fountain. They all thought that he knew where it was, that he's been there before, but the reality was that he had no idea where the Fountain was or how to get at it. They found a cave and kept their way through it until they reached a dead end.

"Aha! Dead end!" Jack exclaimed seeing the cave wall in front of them.

"Dead end?" Blackbeard asked, a threatening tone in his voice.

"Jack, I'm starting to think you don't know where you're going." Angelica said to him upset and annoyed, especially that he let her believe that he's been there before.

"It is not the destination so much as the journey they say. The Chalices, if you please." Jack responded and then he had an idea. Maybe the Chalices served more than just give and take life, maybe they were also the 'key'.

He got the Chalices and told them to stand back, he clinked them once, nothing happened so he did it again, with no result.

"Jack, have you ever, in fact, seen with your own eyes, the Fountain of Youth?" Angelica asked even angrier.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question, please?" Jack responded, trying to avoid an answer and using Lara's technique of answering a question with another question, but failing.

Blackbeard decided that he's had enough and he shoot at Jack, who hid he's face behind the Chalices, the bullet hitting them and ricocheting, Blackbeard was getting ready to fire again.

"No, no, wait." Jack said and having the Chalices at he's eye level he saw the words on them, reading them "Aqua … de Vida".

A gurgling noise filled the cave, water flowing on the floor and reaching the walls the water started climbing them and forming a pool on the roof of the cave. Some birds came in flying and entered the pool formed on the roof making Jack smile. He was the first one to get on the pool and the moment he touched the water he was sucked in, getting out on the other side of it and arriving on another cave looking place. Soon the others followed all of them being mesmerized by the beauty of the place.

* * *

Lara stopped running, but she kept a brisk pace. She had to stop a few times because she wasn't sure that she was on the right track, but she managed to find the land marks that she mentally made on her way to the Fountain. The way back wasn't very eventful, getting Lara bored, walking by yourself such a long walk was annoying and boring, more so when you didn't have the time to actually enjoy the surroundings.

When she reached the spot they've first made a stop before Jack going after the Chalices, Lara decided that it was time to take a break. She was walking for hours and she was getting hungry, so she had to find something eatable around her. While she was looking around the bushes for some fruits she heard horses and what seemed to be a huge group of men coming her way. She straightened and looked behind her seeing the Spanish getting closer and closer.

Hiding would've been pointless, they already spotted her, but in the same time she thought about the situation and she was certain that they weren't there to hunt for pirates and she hoped that they would just ignore her. Their commander approached her. _Of course he's coming towards me, why couldn't he just ignore me and keep on he's way? Why? All right, time to pull my pretty face._

Lara waited there smiling at the Spaniard who got closer to her, a confident and determined look on his face. Lara's smile got wider, she found the Spaniard quite attractive and she no longer dreaded the fact that he saw her and decided to interact with her.

"Seniorita, do you know by any chance how far the Fountain of Youth is?" he asked her.

"A few hours of walking. Why? What is that you seek at the Fountain?"

"Not eternal life. We are on a mission to destroy that pagan construction. We are Catholics, seniorita, and we believe that only God can and should grant eternal life."

"Well as long you have a purpose in mind." Lara responded and she gave the Spaniard another smile before starting on her way again.

"You think that our mission is not important?" The Spaniard asked her making her stop.

"Actually no, I think that you lied to me. The main reason for wanting the Fountain destroyed is not that it's a pagan thing that you consider to be in contradiction with your religion, but that the Fountain in the English hands might be a threat to Spain. It's politics. That's the truth. Of course I'm not denying that you also have a religious reason, but in the same time that religious reason has stemmed from politics. If you think that religion is not controlled by politics you're very naïve." Lara answered him turning back to face him.

The Spaniard returned Lara's smile, he got closer to her and took her hand bringing it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on it, while he subtly caressed her wrist.

"Women like you are a rare thing. Beauty and intelligence don't meet very often in the same woman. And because of this combination you are a very dangerous woman, aren't you seniorita?"

Lara giggled and then she responded "I'm deadly, senor, but you have nothing to worry about, I don't intend to stop you or your men. I personally don't care about the Fountain and what it has to offer. I like not knowing the day I'll die, this way I enjoy every moment to the fullest, because it might be the last. So good luck on your mission." After finishing her sentence Lara grabbed the Spaniard and kissed him. He responded even though he was clearly taken by surprise. Lara let her hands roam on his body, lifting some gold from his inner pockets and then she let go of him, winked and she headed off.

The Spanish took off, too, talking between themselves about the strange encounter they just witnessed, while their commander couldn't stop his thoughts from flying back at the beautiful woman that just kissed him.

* * *

Back to the Fountain things weren't going very smooth, at least not for Blackbeard. Barbossa finally arrived there too, with the crew from Providence with him. Even though Jack tried to convince the men that they shouldn't fight and that they should just let Blackbeard and Barbossa have their accounts settled, it didn't work and now everyone was fighting. Angelica was trying to get to the Fountain and so was Jack, while the others fought on the orders given by Barbossa and Blackbeard, Jack, Angelica and Scrum, who decided that he's more scared of her then of Jack, fought over the Chalices and the tear.

All the fights are interrupted and stopped when the Spanish arrived, they didn't linger there, they started destroying the Fountain, and the Spaniard took the Chalices and after stomping on them he threw them in a deep pool. Barbossa used the distraction created by the destroying of the Fountain and he slashed Blackbeard wrist with his poison covered sword and then he finally gave him his last strike, planting the sword in his opponent stomach.

Angelica screamed and ran to her father, she tried to pull the sword out, even though Jack shouted at her to not touch it, knowing it was poisoned, but she didn't listen and she cut her hand on the blade, poison seeping in her blood.

The Spanish left after managing to drop one of the big pillars over the Fountain and Barbossa, successful, took Blackbeard's sword claiming it as his own and claiming the ship and its crew.

While Angelica was laying on the floor next to her father, both of them dying, Jack was looking for the Chalices that the Spaniard threw in the pool. He kept looking for them even though in the back of his mind he knew that there was no chance those chalices didn't sink, but he didn't know what else to do, he didn't want to let Angelica die. He stopped for a second and he saw in the water Syrena swimming towards him, the Chalices in her hands.

"Lara trusted you completely, she trusted that you will do the right thing. Do not waste my tear." Syrena told him giving him the Chalices.

Jack took them and he ran at the Fountain managing to get a little water that still trickled from it, on each Chalice, he chose one to add the tear in and then he ran back to where Angelica and Blackbeard were laying.

"Drink this, this one has the tear." Jack said to Angelica offering her the Chalice without the tear in it. "You must drink the other." He said to Blackbeard.

"No." Angelica refused still stubbornly holding on to the idea that she could save her father's soul.

"I cannot save you both. One of you must sacrifice." Jack answered and he looked to Blackbeard, implying that he was the one who should sacrifice.

"You take it father … for your soul." Angelica said pushing Jack's hand with the Chalice towards Blackbeard.

"Captain Teach. She's dying. You must save your daughter." Jack intervened giving him the other Chalice, the one with the tear in.

"This one takes life." Blackbeard said pointing to the Chalice that Jack was holding towards him. "This one has the tear and gives life." He added looking to the other Chalice.

"Aye. Hurry." Jack responded.

Blackbeard snatched the Chalice that he thought contained the tear and drank it with no back thought, while Angelica looked at him, sadness feeling her eyes. "Angelica … save me my child."

Angelica took the other Chalice and drank and then she just laid back down waiting for death and she whispered "I love you father."

Jack got up and he made a few steps and then as if remembering something he stopped. "Wait a minute. In fact it might have been the other way around. This cup had the tear. That one had the other bit." Jack said motioning with his hands, while Blackbeard got up looking at him, followed by Angelica who furrowed her brows.

"Trickster! Devil!" Blackbeard screamed at Jack and he made a few steps towards him but he stopped when Angelica shouted. A fog started forming around them and water surrounded his feet.

Angelica looked down at her palm and she saw the cut healing, she looked back at Jack "Bastard! How could you?"

"Your father saved you. Perhaps his soul is now redeemed. Eh?" Jack responded.

The water around Blackbeard started forming a tornado that ripped of his skin and muscles, leaving only the skeleton behind, that fell to the ground the moment the waters stopped their circling.

* * *

Lara managed to get to the ship. She took one of the longboats that was on the beach and she rowed to the ship; she climbed aboard moving as stealthy as she could. Blackbeard didn't leave the ship unprotected, but Lara had enough experience with sneaking around. She managed to knock out the crew members that were left to supervise the ship and she headed for Blackbeard's cabin.

The cupboard where the ships were being kept was locked, but luckily it was a simple lock, that proved easy to pick at. Lara opened the doors and she smiled when she spotted the Black Pearl. She took the bottle and she was getting ready to leave when she had an idea. She sat the bottle with the Pearl on the desk and then she got a big bag and she took all the bottles with the rest of the ships arranging them in, she sat the Pearl on top and tied the bag throwing it on her back.

She got the bag with the ships in the longboat and then she went back aboard the ship, she headed directly for the powder magazine. She took two small barrels of powder and she started scattering the powder around, making a trail out of it, up the stairs and on deck. When she finished the powder she took a lamp and broke it continuing the trail with oil and spilling it all over the deck. She went back down and took two bottles of rum from the hold and some food from the galley and then she climbed down in to the longboat. She opened one of the bottles of rum, took a large swig and then she ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt, she stuffed one end in the bottle leaving another end outside. When she got to a bit of a distance from the ship she lit up the fabric and she threw the bottle on to the ship's deck. A fire started immediately.

Lara was half her way to the beach when the Queen Anne's Revenge exploded, pieces of wood flying everywhere, the flames rising high towards the clear blue sky. "Now we're almost even, Blackbeard. Almost!" Lara said smiling and rowing.

When she reached the shore she took the bag and she decided that it would be better to get a little further away from there, on a more isolated place, where she could just relax and eat and catch a break.

She found a nice spot, far enough from the now burning ship, she sat the bag down and she took out the Pearl, looking at it in the hopes that she would spot a crew member. She sat down in the shade and getting some bread she started eating while the bottle with the Black Pearl was rested on her lap.

Lara couldn't see anyone, just Jack, who swung on a rope getting closer to the bottles walls and he smiled at her corking his head. Lara smiled back "Hello Jack!".

* * *

Jack tied Angelica's hands to her back and he took her with him back to the Revenge. When they arrived there they both were surprised to find the ship almost burned down and Barbossa standing on the beach looking towards it.

"I thought you claimed her?" Jack asked still holding Angelica tightly by her arms.

"I did, but when I got here she was already burning. I have a hunch that this is Lara's doing. Am I right?" Barbossa responded.

"I have no idea mate. Now if you please excuse me, I have some things to take care of." Jack said and dragging Angelica with him he climbed a longboat.

Jack rowed to one of the little islands around there where he was intending to maroon Angelica.

"I hate you." Angelica said to Jack while he was rowing.

"The bloke who saved your life."

"The years I possess – stolen – from my father."

"I only helped Blackbeard do what any father should have done." Jack responded.

"You are cruel and ignorant."

They arrived at shore, Jack grabbed her and dragged her on the beach shoving her down and throwing her a pistol.

"One pistol. One shot." Jack said.

"To kill myself before I starve?"

"There's no trusting you, love. Besides, this is a well-traveled trade route! You can signal a passing ship. Or, you can just bite the proverbial bullet, as it were."

"And how will I get free of these bonds?" Angelica screamed after Jack who was now heading back to the boat.

"You broke free of your bonds half an hour ago, waiting for the precise moment to pounce." Jack responded and turned around right when she was getting ready to hit him in the head with a piece of wood.

He took the wood from her hands and he tossed it away.

"Admit it Jack, you still love me." Angelica said smiling seductively.

"If you had a sister and a dog … I'd choose the dog." Jack responded and carried on his way.

"Treasure! There is a chest with jewels! Jewels with the power to rule the wind and tide!" Angelica tried to come up with something that might get him to change his mind about leaving her stranded there.

"You're making that up."

Angelica ran after him and grabbing him by his coat he turned him around. "I am with child. Yours." She tried, thinking that maybe this will make him change his mind, after all she witnessed how protective he became towards Lara the moment he found out that she was pregnant, yes he wasn't letting Lara know it, but more than once he made sure that she was safe, all his negotiations with Blackbeard had that condition as the most important point.

Jack stared at her for a moment thinking at the past month and a half that he spent around her and then he said "I don't recall that we ever had …"

"You were drunk!" Angelica screamed.

"I actually never been that drunk." Jack answered.

"Wait. There's something I want to say to you." Angelica stopped once again holding him by his arms. "Something I wanted to say from the moment that we first met."

"Go on, then."

"I love you."

"As did I."

"Did?"

"Yes, as in past tense."

Jack leaned in to kiss her but he stopped a few inches from her lips "I gotta go." He turned around and he went back to the boat.

"Jack! This is not over! Jack!" Angelica was screaming at him. She went and took the pistol shooting at him, but she missed.

"Missed!" Jack said looking back at her.

"Sparrow! Eres malo! Malo como el demonio!" Angelica kept screaming while Jack was distancing himself from the beach.

* * *

Lara finished eating and she decided to take a nap, after all there was nothing else to do, she just had to wait for Jack.

 _If he's ever going to come. Damn it! Why am I always doing this to myself? I mean he was right, he was faithful to me since we started this, and even though he never said those three words, he did imply them, didn't he? From where is this constant fear that he's going to leave me coming from. Why can I trust him on certain levels, but not on this one? I keep telling myself that this is who he is, but what if he's better than I give him credit? What if my constant doubts will be the reason he will just leave? After all, if he would constantly treat me as if I would 'jump ship' at any minute I would get annoyed too and probably I would give up. Why be with someone who keeps waiting for you to fail, right? Right! I have to stop this attitude until it's not too late. Or is it too late already. I treated him like shit when he found out about the baby, he didn't deserve that. I hope I haven't lost him, it would kill me if I did. Angelica was right, I do love him too much for my own good. … Angelica. Why did she beg her father to not kill me? Was it a way of paying me back for saving her life at White Cap Bay? Why? …_

Lara finally fell asleep after her mind kept running around in circles. When Jack arrived he found her sleeping with the bottle with the Pearl held tight in her arms, he sat next to her and he slowly kissed her cheek, while getting her hair away from her face. He looked at her and smiled, she was so beautiful with her fine traits and her full lips slightly parted. Jack kissed her again this time on the lips. Lara opened her eyes slowly, she looked back at him, in his dark eyes, and she smiled.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked him.

"I don't know. How can we find out?" Jack answered smirking.

"I think tasting your lips again might help me realize if this is true or not." Lara answered letting go to the bottle and snaking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Jack let her drag him over her, he got close to her lips and then he stopped. Lara kept her eyes on his. "Please kiss me, Jack!" he caressed her jawline continuing his movement down her neck and her collarbone.

"Jack! Please!" Lara pleaded, her lips parting even more, ready for his.

"I don't know if I should. You weren't very nice with me lately."

"I know. I'm sorry. Jack, I'm really sorry!"

Jack wanted to play with her longer, but he just couldn't anymore, he really felt that if he wouldn't kiss her right away he would implode, so he did, he attacked her lips with all the passion and lust that he had bottled up since they were kidnaped by Blackbeard. He wanted her and he just couldn't deny it, the fact that Lara was so willing made him even more turned on, that she asked for him as if she wouldn't have him she wouldn't be able to survive, made him aroused. He loved it when she seemed to need him, Lara was fiercely independent, but when it came to affection she seemed to say 'I need you, I can't be without you.' And this made him feel good.

They made love there, each drowning into the other, each giving all and yet not feeling empty of things to give.

After their breaths had come back to normal and they got dressed, Lara took the Pearl and she gave it to Jack.

"So… how are we getting her out?" Lara asked.

"We shall need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, one of us must learn to play the trumpet while the other one goes like this." Jack responded wiggling his fingers.

Lara started to laugh "And I assume that this, she wiggled her fingers, is the part that you can do."

"I'm perfect at it."

"Yes, you definitely are."

"What's in there?" Jack asked seeing the full bag that was a few feet away.

"I took all of them. We could try you're wiggling technique on the others, so we won't destroy the Pearl in the process."

"Good thinking." Jack said smiling. "Did you blow up Blackbeard's ship?"

"Aye. It felt great." Lara answered sitting back next to Jack.

"Better than me?"

"Nothing feels better than you, Jack."

"Aye, that's true. I am after all Captain Jack Sparrow."


	34. Chapter 32: Ride back home, hello Will

It was a little before the sunrise, Lara was standing with her feet in the water, letting the waves come and go and feeling the sand moving underneath her toes, she was staring in the distance, waiting to see her, to see the Flying Dutchman. During the night Lara couldn't sleep, she was thinking how she and Jack will get away from the island they were currently on considering that they only had a longboat, so after tossing and turning and glaring at Jack who was sound asleep she came up with an idea. She knew that Davy Jones could be summoned and she assumed that Will Turner could be as well, now that he was the captain of the Flying Dutchman. Of course she never did find out how her brother summoned Davy Jones, but taking in consideration that Tia Dalma told her that she had magic inside of her, magic given to her by Calypso, Lara was pretty confident that she could call for Will by connecting to the sea somehow. So now she was standing on the shore waiting for the Flying Dutchman to show up.

When the sun started to come out, as if it was rising from the sea, the Dutchman appeared on the horizon. Lara smiled happily and she waved, then she realized that she hasn't told Jack anything about her plan of getting a ride on the Dutchman and that he might not be very happy with that plan.

Lara ran to Jack who was still sleeping and she gently shook him.

"Jack, wake up. Come on, wake up!"

H opened his eyes, frowning. "What?"

Lara pulled him up, turning him with his back to the sea.

"I might have done something that you might not like." Lara said to him, seeing in the distance a longboat approaching the shore.

Jack saw her gazing behind him and he wanted to turn around, but Lara grabbed his face between her hands and made him face her.

"Jack, I managed to get us a ride." She said to him smiling.

He frowned even harder and he took her hands from his face turning around, he saw the ship and he snapped back to her.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"Well … I called for him. I thought that we needed something more than a longboat to get away from here and well … this is what came to mind."

"Right, so when I told you we will wait for a passing ship and you said 'all right', you lied?"

"No. I got bored. Come on Jack. It's the same isn't it? It's just a ship that will take us from point A to point B."

"No. It's not the same, because on this ship there is a man that I had to give up on my plans for."

"Then why did you do it? Why didn't you let him die?"

"And risk disappointing you again? I don't think that would have been such a good idea."

"So let me understand. You saved Will, not because you considered that it was the right thing to do, but because I was there and you didn't want me to be disappointed? So if I wouldn't have been there to see it you wouldn't have done it?"

"Yes. No. You're trying to confuse me."

"No Jack, I'm not."

The boat reached the shore and Bootstrap came towards them.

"Hello there, we were informed that someone was in need for help over here." Bootstrap said to them smiling.

"Yes, indeed. In need for a ride to be more exact." Lara responded. "Let's go Jack."

"No." Jack answered and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Don't be a child. Come on."

"I'm not getting on that ship."

"Fine, then. I'm going with them." Lara answered and she started towards Bootstrap, that kept away to give them a little privacy, realizing that they were fighting.

Jack went after Lara and grabbing her by the arm he turned her around facing him.

"So you're leaving me for him?"

"No, you big idiot, I'm not. In case you forgot I'm pregnant. I don't have that much time to wait for a ship to pass by and I'm sure as hell not going to deliver my baby here or on a trading ship. So if you want to stay here and sulk, because you don't like Will and to be jealous even though you have no reason to be, then that's your problem, but I have to think about me and about this child. Don't you believe, even for a second, just because I didn't want to have a child, I'm not going to try and make sure that this child is going to be safe. The question is what are you going to do?"

Jack sighed, he took the bag with the ships and he went ahead towards Bootstrap, shaking his hand and getting in the boat. Lara followed him smiling, she sat next to Jack and she slipped her arm around his leaning on him. "Thank you." She whispered. Even though he wasn't happy with the situation, Jack couldn't stop himself from smiling to her, once again realizing that she always seemed to have this effect on him when she touched him.

They were welcomed aboard by Will, who was looking more mature now, more like a man then before. You could read on his face that he was grown, that he experienced life, the good and the bad.

"Lara, Jack, nice to see you two again." Will said. He extended his arm to shake Jack's hand, which he did, and then he turned to Lara and hugged her, making Jack glare at them.

"Will, it's nice to see you again also. How are you? I can see you are still getting the job done, no tentacles on your face yet." Lara responded.

"Yes, but's not easy."

"I know, it was expected to be hard. Do you know anything about Elizabeth?"

"No, I haven't seen her in two years."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? You know the rules, I can't step on land for another eight years."

"Yes, but does she have a reason not to get on the sea? I mean you could still meet from time to time."

Will looked surprised.

"Don't tell me that you never thought about it." Lara looked at him stupefied.

"Well … No. I just …"

"Oh, Will. And I thought you changed. I really thought you're brighter than this."

"I always knew he wasn't." Jack intervened.

"Hey, you come on my ship and you insult me?" Will responded, more to Jack than to Lara.

"No, we're not." Lara answered giving Jack a menacing look. "At least now you know that you could visit her. So let's get to the reason why I called for you shall we?"

"Let's. I assume you need a ride. Or you want to get rid of Jack and you need my help?" Will answered.

Lara laughed, but stopped when she saw Jack's face. "No. We do need a ride. To Bridgeport."

"All right. John here will show you to your cabin, or do you need separate cabins?" Will continued to attack Jack subtly.

Jack put his arm around Lara's waist getting her closer to him and he answered "No. One cabin is good."

"Lara, do you want a separate cabin?" Will asked her ignoring Jack's response.

"No, but I might change my mind." Lara answered.

They went below deck and settled in the cabin. Jack hid the bag in a corner and then he plopped on the bunk.

"What did you mean, about changing your mind?" he asked Lara who was struggling to braid her hair.

"Why did you insult him? He's doing us a favour."

"Don't change the subject and answer me."

"What was the question again?"

"Lara. I'm not in the mood for playing games."

Lara gave up on braiding her hair, she got up from the chair and she went to the bed, she climbed on top of Jack straddling him.

"Then what are you in the mood for?" she asked him kissing his neck.

"I know what you're trying to do, love. I still want an answer." Jack responded his voice changing intonation with every move Lara was doing with her tongue on his neck and with her hips over his lap.

"And what am I trying to do Jack?" she asked him, undressing his coat.

"You're trying to seduce me and avoid answering." Jack responded, his hands slowly going down from her back to her ass.

"Is it working?" Lara asked while her hand travelled down his abdomen, in his trousers, feeling him getting harder. Jack groaned at her touch and Lara answered her own question "It's definitely working."

Jack grabbed her and he turned her around, getting her underneath him, he couldn't concentrate on what he asked her anymore, he had to have her.

* * *

"Why would you change your mind?" Jack asked her again, watching her getting dressed.

Lara turned around and smiled, she got back next to him, laying her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Sometimes you piss me off, so I might change my mind if you do. But I said it as a joke. Why are you so stuck on it?"

"I'm not. I just wanted to know." Jack responded, he wouldn't tell her that he perceived her answer as a flirt with Will.

* * *

"So what have you been up to since I last saw you?" Will asked Lara. They were down in the galley having a talk over some food.

"You know. This and that. Almost dying, managing not to. Traveling, fighting, drinking, the usual."

"Aha. What were you doing on that island and where is the Black Pearl?"

"Now, now Will. I could lie to you or I could just not answer. What do you prefer?"

"I prefer to answer me truthfully."

"That's not an option unfortunately. What have you been up to? Besides doing the job of ferrying souls."

"Nothing. That's all I do."

"Don't you get bored?"

"Yes, but it is what it is. Bored and lonely."

"Well you're not really alone, here."

"You know what I mean."

"I do, I was just trying to avoid the topic."

"Why? You didn't seem to avoid the topic before. You were open for any kind of topics."

"True, but I'm afraid that starting a conversation on that subject might give you the wrong impression, especially taking in to consideration the fact that you spent two years stuck on a ship."

"You're afraid I'm going to take a pass at you?" Will asked leaning forward.

"Afraid? I think I can hold my own. No, I just think it's not a good idea." Lara answered. Jack came down to look for her, but hearing her words he hid in the dark, he wanted to know who she was talking with and about what.

"Not a good idea? Maybe not. You're probably right, two years out at sea did affect me. But the truth is that even though I love Elizabeth, I always felt attraction towards you." Will answered making Jack fill with rage and jealousy.

"I know. But you didn't act on it, which I must say I'm quite impressed with." Lara said smiling.

"I did act on it. On your birthday, but you pushed me away. Don't you remember? I kissed you and at first you responded, but then you pushed me away."

"You were drunk out of your mind."

"No, I wasn't. I was tipsy, but not drunk. I just wanted a reason to get some time alone with you, I knew that you would help me in my cabin if I seemed drunk enough. You might be a pirate Lara, but you are also a caregiver."

"You tricked me? Now I'm even more impressed."

"Yes, it just didn't work according to plan though."

"That's because you didn't have a backup plan."

Will started laughing, he was feeling happy again. Having someone else than the crew to talk to, flirting, even though he wasn't the best at it. He didn't lie when he told Lara that he was attracted to her, he just wish he could be more like Jack and not worry about Elizabeth, to act on his impulses. But thinking about it he realized that he wasn't the same Will he was a few years back and he decided that maybe it would be a good idea to act, to experience life with more freedom. He looked at Lara and he decided to give it a try, after all she wasn't a prude, she was a flirt, she would flirt with everyone so he assumed that that meant she was open for more than flirting. Will got up from his chair and he approached Lara.

"Dance with me?" he asked, as he did before.

Lara looked up at him, she smiled but shacked her head. "No Will. That's not going to happen."

"Why not? It's just a dance." Will tried extending his arm for her to take.

Lara got up "Will, one you would hate yourself if you do something like this to Elizabeth and two I'm not on the market."

"Jack?" Will asked, he knew that there was something going on between the two of them but he assumed that it wasn't serious.

"I couldn't do something like this to him and I don't want to. I don't want you to feel insulted, but I … I just don't want you." Lara answered him, she turned away and headed up the stairs.

Will sat back down at the table feeling rejected and in the same time wondering if he was beginning to become a horrible person, because he knew she was right, Lara was right, he would hate himself for cheating on Elizabeth, and yet for a short while he didn't think about her at all. Jack got out from his hiding spot, he wanted to face Will and tell him to stay away, but he changed his mind, he got out from the galley and he headed for the cabin. What would it serve him to pick a fight with Will, he would lose that fight, Will was immortal now, and anyway, Lara made it clear enough that she wasn't interested in Will, that she was devoted to him. All he's rage started to melt away when she admitted that and he knew that she was his, that she wasn't lying when she told him that she loved him.

After two months of traveling, bickering and a constant struggle for Lara to keep Jack and Will away from each other, they finally arrived to Bridgetown. They said their goodbyes and each of them went on their way. Will back to his job out at sea, Jack and Lara back to her mother's house and facing a new experience, that of becoming parents, now that Lara was five months it all seemed more real.


	35. Chapter 33: The baby's here

"But I want to come with you. You can't just leave me here. I'll lose my mind with them. I know they are my family but they're driving me insane." Lara was struggling to convince Jack to take her with him in his pursuit of finding a way to get the Black Pearl out from the bottle.

"I'm sorry, love, but in your state it would be too dangerous. After the baby comes you'll come back with me and then will have a ship to come back on. You know as well as I do that it wouldn't be a good idea." Jack responded trying to convince her that it was better for her to stay to her mother's house.

Lara sighed her eyes filling with tears, which she wiped herself angrily. "I do know, that's annoying me even more. I hear myself and I know that it's stupid. I just hate this, I hate being stuck. And this is what it is, I'm stuck here, and I hate you because you can go wherever you want and I have to stay here and watch you go have fun, while I'm trapped here. And on top of that I'm becoming more and more useless and more and more like a huge whale. Do you know how it is to climb a few stairs and breathe like you climbed a god damn mountain?"

"Lara, come on, first of all you're nothing like a whale, second of all you don't hate me and thirdly we both knew that this moment will come. I know it's hard for you and I understand that you're feeling trapped. But would you rather prefer for me to stay here ship-less or for me to go there, get the ship and come back so we could carry on with a life full of adventure and debauchery?"

Lara let out a short giggle and the anger and pain on her face changed in a sad smile, she knew that he made sense, but she couldn't stop herself feeling down. "I would like for me to not be in this situation, but's a little late for that isn't it? Jack, just make sure you'll be back soon. I mean I would really like for you to be here when the baby is born. That means around two months."

"Don't worry, love. I'll be here. I pro…"

"Don't promise. You never know how things will unfold. If you promise and you won't be able to keep that promise I'll be disappointed. Just do your best. Oh, and Jack, if by any chance you happen to cheat on me make sure that I'll never find out."

"Fine, I'll do my best, but it's going to be hard not to come back and boast about all the wonderful women that I managed to seduce."

"That's not funny. Why would you think that's funny? You're being a jerk."

Jack's smile disappeared from his face realizing that his joke wasn't received the way he expected. He hugged Lara and whispered "I'm sorry, bad joke. I wish I could take it back.".

"Well you should have thought about that before speaking." Lara answered annoyed, but not moving away from his embrace.

* * *

"Go get the doctor!" Lara screamed at her mother the moment she entered the house.

Her mother jumped to her feet and ran to Lara to help her to her room. "It's time? Are you sure?" Anabelle asked.

"Well the pain comes and doesn't really go away and my water broke or I just peed myself. Just get the doctor, I can get to my room by myself, I'm not an invalid."

"But …"

"For fuck sake, just go get that bloody doctor!"

After hours and hours of labour and the best swear words Lara knew, she finally was able to hold her baby boy in her arms and she just felt like all the pain and all the suffering of being trapped in one place was not necessarily worth it, but she just didn't hate it anymore. The moment she looked in her baby's eyes and she saw he's tiny little body she finally felt that she was a mother and that she was going to do anything for this little creature to be safe and happy.

"You should rest, the baby is asleep." Anabelle said to Lara, who was looking at her son.

"I wish Jack was here."

"I know sweety. He's going to come."

"I hope so."

"So did you two think of a name?"

"No. I was kind of acting like I wasn't pregnant, so we didn't really discuss it. But I know how I'll name him."

"Jack Jr.?"

"God, no. I hate this fad of naming the boys after their father's. It would be awkward to me. Being in bed with Jack, in the heat of passion calling his name, but then the image of my son coming to mind, because is the same name. No, no, no. It would destroy my sex life. No, he's name is going to be Harvey."

"That's a beautiful name, but don't you think that his father should have a say in it also?"

"No, he lost that privilege by being late and anyway I carried him for nine months I have dibs on the name."

* * *

"Where is she? Am I late? Did it happen?" Jack asked barging in the house looking around and seeing all the surprised faces of Lara's family.

"Calm down. She's upstairs. The baby is fine." Anabelle answered him and lead him away from the others.

"So I'm late?"

"Yes, and according to Lara, this means you can't have a say on the name she picked for the boy."

"It's a boy? I've got a son?" Jack asked his eyes twinkling with happiness and pride.

"Yes, try to be quiet. I think they are both asleep." Anabelle said to him before opening the door to the bedroom.

Jack entered the room and he saw Lara who was sleeping peacefully and then he saw the cradle next to the bed. He approached it slowly not wanting to make too much noise. He looked inside and saw the small bundle that was his son. The baby was sleeping, his little hands raised next to his face. "He's going to be a very handsome man one day." Jack whispered.

"Yes he will, lucky for him he's got beautiful parents." Anabelle answered in a whispered tone.

"What did she name him?" Jack asked.

"Harvey."

"I like that."

"No disappointment that she didn't give him your name?"

"No, she would find it strange. I like the name she chose."

Anabelle nodded and smiled, she wasn't very happy when this story between Jack and Lara started, but now she felt that they were perfect for each other, and Jack clearly knew Lara very well. "We should go."

"No, I'm staying here. I want to be here when Lara wakes up." Jack answered while taking a sit on the edge of the bed, facing Lara's sleeping face.

Anabelle shrugged her shoulders and left the room closing the door slowly behind her. Jack took his boots of and laid down next to Lara, caressing her cheek. He felt the most happy, he had a beautiful woman and a beautiful healthy son and he managed to get his beloved ship back. He couldn't wait for Lara to wake up and tell her that the Black Pearl was back to her former size and that the crew was alive.

After an hour Lara opened her eyes and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She closed her eyes and then opened them again trying to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, but she wasn't, there he was, the man of her life, asleep next to her. She got up and looked at him, then she bent over him and lightly kissed his lips. Jack smiled, but he didn't open his eyes. Lara smiled back and kissed him again, but this time he wrapped his arms around her, not letting her break the kiss.

"I missed you!" Jack said still holding her next to him.

"I missed you too! Aren't you happy that you didn't make that promise?"

"I am. But I have a good reason for being late. And I'll tell you all about it later, for now I just want to stay here and enjoy your presence. Oh, I really like the name you chose for our son."

"Not that you would have a say in it. Jack, I hope you know that sex is out of the question for another week. I mean you can enjoy my presence, but not fully enjoy it."

Jack laughed and kissed Lara's cheek. "I know, love, don't worry about it."

* * *

"Why do I have to be blindfolded?" Lara asked while Jack was leading her towards the dock, one hand on her waist, while in the other he was carrying the basket with Harvey.

"Because it's a surprise." Jack answered looking ahead and seeing the whole crew waiting in silence according to his orders.

"I don't like surprises Jack." Lara said trying to get her blindfold off. Jack stopped her "We're almost there, love."

"All right! Now you can take it off."

Lara dragged the sash away from her eyes and looked ahead. The Pearl was docked, swaying lightly and in front of the ship, at the edge of the dock there was the crew. The moment she looked at them Lara's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't say anything, she just went to them and hugged each one of them, crying.

"We missed you too lass." Gibbs said to her, realizing that even though she didn't say a word, that was her message.

They all agreed and then they gathered around Jack to look in the basket and meet the newest member of the family. "He's so small and chubby." Ragetti said smiling.

"Well, I can say that I never thought I'll catch the day when Jack would become a father." Gibbs said while taking a look at the little boy.

"Stranger things have happened before, you and me both have experienced them." Jack answered smiling proudly.

"So, what's he's name?" Marty asked.

"Harvey, he's name is Harvey." Lara answered. "Gibbs, I have a question for you. Would you do us the favour to be Harvey's godfather?"

Jack was taken by surprise, but not as much as Gibbs was. He looked at her and then he looked at Jack questioningly. Jack recovered fast from his state and added "I really couldn't think about anyone else that could be better at this job."

Gibbs blushed, which made Lara giggle, then he's eyes got a little wet, but he fought his tears back and answered "Aye, I'll be Harvey's godfather and I'll be the best that is. I have to admit I'm very touched by this. Thank you!"

Lara invited all of them back to the house, making her mother a little angry, but she didn't care. She was happy. She got her man back, she got her child and then on top of that she got her friends back and the Pearl, that she loved almost as much as Jack did.

They partied all night, Lara making constant trips to feed her son and then coming back to sing and dance and talk. She felt that this was going to be her most happy memory. She couldn't wait for Harvey to grow a little more and then to set sail. She was making plans about what she'll need to take with her when Jack called for her.

She headed his way and she wanted to sit on the chair next to him, but he grabbed her by the waist and dragged her on his lap. Lara put her arm around his shoulders and kissed him.

"I was thinking about something. I want to know what's your opinion." Jack started.

"About what?"

"I was thinking that, maybe, we should get married." Jack answered feeling his heart beating faster than usual.

"Why?" Lara responded. She knew that it wasn't the best thing she could say and she was a little surprised by Jack's reaction, she really didn't expect him to look disappointed or hurt, but his face was giving away this feelings.

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea. Never mind."

"No. I'm sorry! You just … I wasn't expecting this. We never talked about it, I never thought that this is something you would want and I didn't really think about it." Lara tried to mend her blunder.

"It's fine. I don't really want to anyway. I just thought that you would expect me to propose. I mean we already have a child, probably I should have asked you before Harvey was born, maybe when I found out."

"Don't do this Jack. You didn't propose to me because of a moral code. Say it! Say why you want to marry me."

"I told you I just considered that it would be the right thing to do."

"No you didn't." Lara shouted and got up and a step back from him. "Just say it, Jack. I have to hear it."

"What? What do you want me to say?" Jack asked pretending that he didn't know what Lara was talking about.

"Fuck it! I'm going to sleep. You better not show up in my bed." Lara answered and turned around leaving the party.

The crew wasn't paying attention to what was happening they were all too concerned about the food and drinks that were on the table, except Gibbs who was closer to Jack and Lara. He heard the whole conversation and because he was drunk and still on a high after being asked to be a godfather her felt that it was his duty to set Jack straight.

"Why are you tormenting her like this Jack? Just tell her you love her, that's all she wants to hear, and it wouldn't be a lie either, because we both know you do."

"Stay out of it Gibbs. It doesn't concern you."

Gibbs shook his head "You're going to loser her with this attitude of yours. Mark my words."

"You're drunk." Jack answered and went after Lara.

"Go away." Lara said to him when he entered her room.

"I love you!" Jack blurted out "There, I said it. I love you and I want you to be my wife."

Lara looked up at him and smiled, she moved closer and grabbed him by his shirt dragging him towards her. She kissed him the way she did it the first time.

"I love you too and I will marry you."


	36. Chapter 34: Wedding party

"What do you mean the ceremony won't be officiated by a priest? Who's going to do it?" Anabelle asked Lara surprised by her determination to not get married by a priest.

"Very simple, mum, I don't want a priest, neither does Jack. We both want a captain. Of course he's a captain, but it would be a little too much for him to be the groom and the one to officiate the wedding, so now we're a little stuck. I proposed to ask his father, but he's stubbornly refusing, but I'll make him change his mind." Lara answered while getting Harvey dressed. The baby wasn't aware of the storm of emotions that was taking over the house, he didn't know anything about the annoyance of his grandmother or the doubts of his mother, he was smiling to Lara and trying to get in a sitting position by grabbing her hair that was flowing over him while she was getting him dressed.

"I thought that for a captain to marry a couple, he would have to do it on a ship."

"Yes, well it's going to be on a ship. We're getting married on the Pearl." Lara picked up Harvey and kissed him on a cheek, then she gave him to Anabelle "Go to grandma."

Anabelle took her grandson that was trying to talk, but not being able to form words yet, no one understood him, so he just tried louder to make the two women pay attention to what he was saying. "Getting married on a ship. How am I going to explain to people? Lara, all this time we managed to hide the fact that your father and you are pirates, but now how are we going to manage that?"

"What people? The only persons that are invited know about me being a pirate. I really hope that you didn't expect me to invite acquaintances?"

"Well, not acquaintances, but certain people that are part of this community. Important people."

"No. Mum, the only reason that I'm marrying here is that you and Sarah and Catherine be able to attend. That's it. If it weren't for you I wouldn't have been here anymore. Oh and David, if he manages to get here in time. That will be fun, he doesn't even know Jack."

"Fine, and after the wedding where are you going to live? Have you decided?"

"On the Pearl, of course. We're leaving right after. All right, I got to go. I have to meet with Jack and finish planning this craziness, we've only got a week. Bye, bye Harvey!"

The little boy, who was in Anabelle's arms looked up at his mother and imitated her hand gesture, but after she got out of the room and he realized that she was in fact gone he started crying, giving he's grandmother a hard time.

* * *

The week has passed and after a lot of planning and headaches the wedding was going to take place on the Pearl, officiated by Captain Teague. Lara was getting dressed in the captain's quarters, while those who were invited were arriving on deck where chairs were arranged facing the helm. Captain Teague was standing there talking with Anabelle and playing with Harvey that was very excited about his grandfather's hair trinkets.

Jack was getting dressed in Lara's quarters, below deck, he was half dressed and pacing up and down the room, while Gibbs was trying to convince him to put his trousers on.

"Come on Jack, get your trousers on and let's go!"

"How did she managed to do this? How?" Jack asked Gibbs.

"What are you talking about?"

"What kind of spell did she put on me?"

"Who? Lara?"

"Yes Lara. Pay attention."

"I don't think she used magic, Jack. You just love her. Get this trousers on or you'll get there half naked."

Jack smiled at the thought of getting married naked, but realizing that Lara won't be very happy about that he took the trousers Gibbs was offering and got dressed.

Lara was having her share of emotions, she wasn't sure that this was the best idea, she was scared that her relationship with Jack will change after the wedding, that he won't be interested anymore and that she will become a nagging wife.

"Stop fidgeting, I can't tie your corset if you don't stay still." Catherine said losing her patience.

"I can't stay still. My stomach is in a knot and I can't breathe right and I feel like running." Lara answered pacing back and forth.

"You're just nervous. Here, this is done, just put the dress on."

Lara let Catherine and Sarah help her in her dress, not really paying attention at what they were doing. She managed to stop pacing, but she started biting her lip. After she was dressed and her hair was beautifully arranged she suddenly stood up from the chair her sisters shoved her on and she headed for the door.

"Where are you going? David we'll be here soon to give you away."

"I have to talk to Jack." Lara answered while storming out.

Catherine ran after her shouting it was bet luck for him to see her, but Lara was already rushing down the stairs, below deck, everyone present starring after her. Catherine gave up on following her, she turned around to the others and told them there was nothing to be worried about.

Lara barged in in her cabin making Gibbs and Jack jump.

"What is it? what happen? Is Harvey all right?" Jack asked thinking that something bad must've happened.

"Yes, he's fine. Gibbs can you please leave us for a minute?"

"Sure…" Gibbs answered and left the room closing the door.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what? Of marrying me?" Jack asked getting near her.

"Of us. Of how things will be between us after. I'm scared to not turn into a horrible wife and I'm scared you won't want me after I'll become your wife. I'm scared that things will change."

"Well, love, things do change, but it doesn't mean they have to change in a bad way. You're never going to be a horrible wife, because don't have that streak in you and I will always want you." Jack answered while hugging Lara and kissing her forehead.

"How can you be so calm? I was expecting you to try and find a way out of this."

"I wouldn't be much help to you if I would start to freak out, would I?"

Lara looked up to him, she looked in his eyes and she finally realized that he was as scared as she was, but he was battling it down for her, he was fighting he's fears so he could be the pillar that she needed and she knew in that moment that they will be all right, that they will manage to do this, she knew that he'll always be her emotional pillar that she so badly needed and that she will always be his practical one. She will always have he's back no matter what.

"Jack, you are the most wonderful man that I've ever met." Lara replied to him and kissed his lips.

"I know."

Lara giggled and broke their embrace "Well, see you up there."

"Just a moment."

"What is it?"

"I have something that I'm a little worried about."

"What?" Lara asked turning back to face him, ready to give him her support.

"I'm worried about the wedding night. I heard some stories …"

"Very funny. I really thought that you had concerns about something."

"I do. What if I won't know what to do?"

"Jack stop fooling around and get your coat. I have absolutely no doubt that you'll figure out what you have to do on the wedding night."

"Yes, well I was thinking to practice right now. What do you think, love? A quick romp before I'll become a married man?"

Lara smiled at him and put her arms around his waist dragging him closer into a kiss.

"We have to hurry, before my soon to be wife will come and look for me." Jack continued playing around. He pushed her on the bed and started to trace the figure of her legs with his hand under her dress, he was getting higher on her thighs when someone opened the door.

"For Pete's sake, can't you two wait until after the wedding? Come on Lara, the people are getting restless." David said entering the room.

Lara got up sighing, she arranged her dress and followed her brother. "Sorry, sir. You'll have to do with your wife from now on." She said to Jack before leaving, making him laugh and getting a confused look from her brother.

The ceremony went well, nothing out of the ordinary, but the party afterwards was different than any wedding party. The crew of the Pearl made sure that even Anabelle, who wasn't very happy about the way the wedding took place, had a wonderful time. Music was playing constantly, Lara making sure that the band got a very big bag of gold so they wouldn't stop singing. Food was exquisite and in abundance, the drinks enough to quench the thirst of the most parched pirates.

Everybody was dancing and laughing, even Harvey was in a very good mood, he didn't seem to be annoyed by the loud music or the noise of people laughing and talking, he seemed to enjoy it so much, that when Lara decided that it was time for him to be put to bed, he showed his discontent by crying and screaming.

"Come on, baby, you need to rest. You're fed and your nappy's changed. Why don't you stop crying?" Lara was saying to Harvey while rocking him on her arms, but the little boy wasn't stopping.

"Hey, here you are. Why is he crying?" Jack exclaimed while entering the cabin. He was looking for Lara, who disappeared from the party saying that she'll be back soon, but after half an hour she still hasn't returned.

"He just doesn't want to sleep. He keeps on crying. I even sang to him, and he's getting heavy." Lara answered, frustration seeping in her voice.

"Here, let me have him." Jack said while taking Harvey from his mother. "You go back on deck, I'll be there soon."

"That's what I said and yet here I am."

"Don't worry, love. I know what I'm doing."

"Really? How many children do you have? Or did you get your experience from a former life?"

But Jack didn't have to answer, Harvey was already calming down, he wasn't crying anymore, he just whimpered from time to time. "How?" Lara asked looking at Jack.

"Well, you see, love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Oh, come on. That doesn't explain the fact that not only that he calmed down, but look at him now, he's almost asleep."

"It's my voice. It calms him down, exactly how it calms you down."

"It does calm me down. You've got a very soothing voice."

"I know. Come on, I think we can go now." Jack said while placing Harvey in his crib.

"I'll ask Mary to come and sit with him." Lara said while getting out of the cabin, she didn't want to let him alone, so she decided to send her maid to keep an eye on him.

They still had a whole night of partying ahead and Lara wanted to make the best of it because she knew that very soon things will change, very soon she'll have to adapt to a different kind of life on a ship.


	37. Chapter 35: Pirenting

"Jack, we need to talk." Lara said looking angry and impatient. It was the middle of the night and she just spent half an hour trying to sooth Harvey, who woke up crying because of a nightmare.

"What? Can't we talk in the morning?" Jack answered sleepily, turning on the other side of the bed.

"No. We'll talk right now, because this is important." Lara continued, while shaking his shoulder. Seeing that just physical contact, even if brutal, wasn't working, Lara left the cabin. She took a bucket, filled it with water from the ocean and she went back inside the cabin, while the few crew members that were on their post were staring at her, smiling at what her actions might mean.

This time Lara didn't say anything, she went to the bed and with no warning she threw the bucket of water over the sleeping captain. Jack jumped up scared and started cursing. After a few well placed cuss words, he turned around to look at Lara, who was still standing with the bucket on her hands.

"Bloody hell, woman! What's gotten into you?"

"Well, if the easy way doesn't work, you go the hard way. I said we need to talk. Now." Lara left the bucket on the floor and she pulled Jack out of the bed, leading him at one of the chairs next to the table.

"What is so important? What couldn't wait till morning?" Jack asked grumpily sitting on the chair and glaring at Lara.

"Did you tell to our four year old son the story of how you've been eaten by the Kraken?" Lara remained standing, towering over Jack.

Jack looked at her, thinking if he should lie or not, but he realized that she would know right away that he wasn't truthful, also he wasn't sure why she would think that he did something wrong. He was sure that she wasn't pleased about the situation. He knew her well enough, and even if he would have just met her he would have known that; when someone throws water on you and drags you out of bed and then that someone is standing tall, brows furrowed it's a clear sign that the person in question is not happy. "Yes, I did. He wanted a bedtime story."

"And that was the story you chose? A story about a huge sea monster that ate his father?! Are you totally bonkers?" Lara exploded.

"I didn't tell him it really happened. I just said it as a story. He liked it."

"Of course he did. But now is the second night in a row that he wakes up in the middle of the night crying. It took me half an hour to calm him down."

"I didn't hear him."

"Of course you didn't. Listen, stop telling scary stories to Harvey. You can fill his head with horrifying tales when he's a little older, until then you will only chose monster free and death free stories."

"Or I stop telling stories all together." Jack pouted, upset that he's parenting skills were criticized. He considered himself a great father and the fact that Lara was implying that he did something wrong was making him go in stubborn and uncooperative mode.

"I don't want you to stop. He loves spending time with you and the bedtime story time is he's favourite. You just have to adjust your stories for his age. Oh, and next time he wakes up crying you'll go and calm him down."

"Well if I'm such a bad father, maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea, so you'll tell him stories and you'll continue soothing him."

"I never said you're a bad father, Jack." Lara never thought that Jack was bad at this parenting thing, that was not what she wanted him to understand. She played all she said in her head trying to figure out where did he got the wrong idea, but not finding any word that she uttered that might even slightly suggest that Jack was a bad father she continued "And I have no idea why you think that that was what I was saying. The only thing that I'm saying is that you've got to be careful with what you say to Harvey. He's brain is like a sponge. He retains all the information, but he doesn't have the experience and maturity to understand all of it. You can't expect him to not get scared of monsters, be them real or not. He's still a little boy."

"I know he's still little. I honestly didn't think it would hunt he's dreams. I wasn't planning to cause him nightmares."

"I know. And I wasn't implying that you're a bad father. I wasn't even thinking it. In fact, I must say, you're a much better father that I ever thought you could be. I'm quite impressed actually."

Lara approached Jack and sat on his lap, kissing him lightly. "You'll get wet." Jack said motioning to his still wet clothes. "Oh, I'm planning on it." Lara answered leaning in for a kiss, catching Jack's smirking lips into hers.

* * *

"Daddy, is mommy you're woman?" Harvey asked Jack, while getting ready for bed.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, that man, the one that got here when we were on land, was talking with Mister Gibbs, and Mister Gibbs told him that mommy is the captain's woman. You're the captain, daddy."

"Mister Gibbs was right." Jack answered, he's mind thinking back at the new addition to the crew. He didn't like to know that the new comer was thinking about his woman, and even though he was confident on Lara's feelings towards him, it didn't mean that he wanted other men to try and woo her.

"That's why mommy sleeps in the same bed with you?" Harvey questioned, trying to explain to himself what that really meant.

"Yes. Now get under the blanket." Jack pulled the blanket up and waited for the small boy to climb in bed.

"I want a new story."

"Alright. What story do you want to hear?"

"I want to know how you and mommy met."

"That was a very long time ago."

"And you can't remember because you're old?" Harvey asked with curiosity, there was no malice in his voice, he just knew that old people forget, because Lara told him so.

"I do remember. And I'm not old. Who said I'm old?"

"Marty said you're getting older. Is mum old too?"

"No. Mum is younger than me. And I'm not old. Do you want to hear the story or not?" Even if he didn't consider himself old, the fact that people were starting to talk about him getting older made him angry and a little concerned that maybe they were right.

"Yes. Tell me the story."

"Well, the first time I met your mother she was very young. I met her on her father's ship, The Rogue. And she asked me a lot of questions. Kind of the way you're asking me."

"Was she four?"

"No, she was around fourteen."

"Mommy says that I ask so many questions because I'm four."

"Yes, and if you're going to be like your mother, then you'll never going to stop asking questions, not even when you'll grow up." Jack answered smiling.

"And did you know you'll marry mommy when you met her?"

"No. I never knew that's going to happen."

"And what happened next?"

"Well next we met again after ten years. We met in a cell, in Port Royal."

"And she was beautiful." Harvey said, he wasn't asking, he knew that to be true.

"Yes she was very beautiful. How do you know?"

"Because when I meet her every morning I think she's beautiful."

"That's what I think too, lad. Every morning."

"What happened in the cell?"

"We talked and planed how to take back this ship from Barbossa, who stole it from me. And then we managed to escape from there, with a little help, and we went to Tortuga, where we gathered a crew and …" Jack stopped talking. He tucked in Harvey who was already asleep and blew the candle leaving the dark room and heading for his bed. Lara insisted to make a separate room on the captain's quarters for Harvey, and even though at first Jack wasn't very happy about it, thinking that their privacy might have to suffer, night's like this, when he was tired he appreciated the fact that he could crawl in bed right away, not having to move around the ship to get to his cabin, not being pulled left and right by the crew, who would want a thing or another to discuss with him.

* * *

"I think it's time Jack."

"Time for what, love? Another child? Didn't you say that you don't want any more children?"

"I did, but … You're face got white as a sheet. You're so easy, Jack. I meant it's time to teach Harvey how to fence. And according to our a deal, that's your job."

"Aaa. Right. Don't you think it might be a little early. He just turned six."

"Yes, I know. But I started training when I was six, it's the right moment. Plus, sooner he learns, better he will be."

"Alright. What about the pistols?"

"That can wait. I'll teach him some fighting techniques that I've learned in Japan. You'll teach him sword fighting. We'll get to pistols when he's ten."

Harvey was a fast learner, he had some native skills that were very useful in his trainings. He was growing to be the best combination of his parents, looks and personality wise. He had Jack's dark hair and Lara's green eyes, Jack's lips and nose and Lara's cheekbones and forehead, Jack's manipulative skills and Lara's curiosity, Jack's wits and Lara's humour, which made him quite a menace on the ship. He was annoying people all over, but in the same time they liked him and they were unable to hold a grudge against him.

Jack was even encouraging him sometimes, giving him ideas and having a blast watching his son pulling pranks on the crew members, that was until Lara caught up with what he was doing and she had a fight with him, telling him that Harvey was capable of enough chaos without Jack's help.

One of the evenings, when they finished with the work on the ship and Harvey finished his writing and reading lessons with Lara, Jack was at the helm, looking down on deck at his son who was playing with Oscar, who was by now an old cat. Lara came up to him and as usually she kissed him, getting herself in his arms, between him and the helm.

"What are you thinking about so intently?" she asked.

"I was thinking that I actually managed to reach immortality." Jack answered seriously, hugging Lara with one arm and kissing her neck.

Lara didn't answer. She knew what he meant and she was happy. She was happy for the way things worked out. Her doubts about Jack as a father, have long been gone, so were the doubts that marriage will break them apart. Yes it wasn't easy and they both had to work for it, but they were happy. Lara turned around and got her arms around her husband's neck, she looked in his eyes, noticing that sparkle that made her so crazy for him.

"Jack?"

"Lara?"

"I'm happy I've met you."

Jack chuckled. "I am too, love."


End file.
